The Other Oliver
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: Ember Oliver has come to town and straight off something's up with this new foe and possible allies the Rangers haven't a clue whats doing on. with a possible relationship brewing between two rangers on either side of this battle. can the Mighty Morphin gang with these new rangers the Zaxley's band together beat tradition and stop the Evil Citius from rising?
1. Unleash

**READ ME!**

**FINALLY I'M DONE MY EXAMS!**

**I do not own.**

* * *

Ember Oliver entered the Youth Centre slightly lost and a bit confused looking around the unfamiliar place.

She'd just got in and had barely placed her suitcase down when her mother had sent her out again to the Youth Centre to find her brother.

She looked at the teens in the Centre. 'They dress different to everyone in Whitetail…" She thought worried looking down at her outfit.

The black skater skirt that went from the waist and stopped at mid-thigh, the round neckline white t-shirt with the three-quarter length sleeve and over it the black and white baseball bumper jacket with the black velvet and white E on it.

She wore a pair of see-through black tights under the skirt and a pair of small heeled lace up boots.

She sat at one of the deserted tables and played her charm bracelet.

She briefly looked up and saw a strawberry milkshake being handed to her. "I uh…I didn't order that." She said sitting up a little straighter.

She wasn't going to let anybody in Whitetail find out how shy she was acting in Angel Grove especially not Cecily, that girl had eyes everywhere.

"I know. You looked a little lost and a bit frightened so I decided you needed some cheering up." He smiled softly placed the milkshake on the table and sat across from her.

"Thanks." 'Wow…no one would do that for a stranger in Whitetail….'

"It's cool. I'm Adam, Adam Park."

"Ember."

"Cool name…you got a last one?"

"Oliver….my friends always tease me that since my first and last name ends in 'er' it makes it sound funny. Ember Oliver….personally I don't see what's funny." She smiled.

"Oliver? Any relation to Tommy?"

"Yeah. My brother actually. I just got into town and my mom sent me looking for him. She seemed to forget I don't know my way around this town. When they moved here I was in Whitetail on a martial arts and music scholarship to the school over there."

"Whitetail…oh the tourist city on the beach not far from Stone Canyon?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"I've been there…lots of times I'm originally from Stone Canyon so my parents used to always take me and when I got older I used to go with my friends. We used to go to this Ice-Cream place uh…"

"Dreamies?" She asked him smile widening.

"That's it! Is it still there?"

"And thriving. I love that place. I go all the time."

"Hey Adam! Who's your friend?" A light brown haired girl asked coming up to them.

"Oh hey Kim; Kim this is apparently Tommy's sister."

"Hi I'm Ember." They shook hands.

"I'll go get Tommy, him and Rocky are fighting again."

"Just tell Rocky we've got food." Adam told her and she grinned before leaving them.

"She seems nice."

"She's your brother's girlfriend."

"Really? Someone wanted to date Tommy? Has she met him?" Ember asked Adam who smiled then spotted the silver and black bracelet she wore above the charm bracelet.

"That's cool. What kind of stone is it?" He asked frowning.

She ran a hand over the black diamond and smirked almost lost in memory. "It's just a thing I picked up on one of the stalls during the Christmas market."

He nodded but frowned slightly still.

"Ember?" Tommy's voice reached them and she stood up.

"Hey brother." She said standing up smiling.

"You're uh….I forgot you were coming today."

"Yeah. I'm afraid I can't stay as long as originally planned but it's too finally see where you guys set up shop."

Tommy let his eyes sweep over his younger sister. The little girl with uncontrollable curls was gone.

The girl that stood before him was a young woman. With long chocolate hair down her back in loose waves, slightly tanned skin and large almost black eyes.

The sleeves of the bumper jacket was pushed up to her elbows.

Suddenly something beeped and out of her pocket came a phone.

"Oh uh…I got to take this…"

"Who is it? Is it mom?" He asked instantly suspicious.

"No!" She said a little too quickly. "It's um Finn." She nearly ran out of the Youth Centre and around the corner were instead of the phone she put her sliver bracelet up to her mouth.

"Speak to me."

"_Ember it seems that Harlequin seems to have followed you. You think you can hold him? We're going to come up to Angel Grove. If he's here the rest of them isn't so far away."_

"I'm on it. Get here as fast as you can."

"_Okay…be careful Em." _

"I will over and out."

They were disconnected and she looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Right! Zaxley Power up! Unleash the Wolf!"

In mere seconds the female was covered in spandex.

"Okay Angel Grove. Time to meet the She-Wolf."

But when she got there….

Harlequin was already in a battle with….

"Other rangers? What the hell…" She said to herself.

But Harlequin had enough of throwing these unfamiliar superheroes around and he wanted one thing.

"Where is the She-Wolf? Where is the Zaxley Rangers?" He shouted angry unsheathing his sword.

Harlequin was a monster that wore white and black armour a picture of a wolf smelted onto his breast plate. He harboured an angry spirit of a wild starving wolf; reckless, uncontrollable and filled with rage.

He was a traditionalist, an old warrior. He didn't like losing; especially to a girl.

But underneath all the hate and wish for the other to just go die they harboured a respect for each other.

The two wolf spirits actually enjoyed fighting each other and had discovered a grim respect for the others abilities.

But they still wanted each other dead.

Big time.

"Hey Ugly!" She shouted and the other rangers turned.

She could tell that behind Harlequin's helmet he was smirking and glad to see the Wolf Ranger.

"If you want a fight. I'm right here." The female Black ranger said standing hand on her hip.

"No way…" The other rangers stated in shock.

"I want no fight She-Wolf."

"What?" She said both angry and confused. He always wanted a fight.

Freaking always.

"I come with a message! Pass this on to the Red Cougar and your blasted mentor Corona the final chapter has begun and my master is awakening.

His body started to shimmer with a dark purple fire. "Get back here!" She shouted outraged that the old warrior would just disappear from a fight.

But he did.

The jackass.

"Urgh! How rude!" She stated angrily and went to storm away.

"Wait!" The white ranger from the other team shouted. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Black She-Wolf. Zaxley Ranger two. And that's all you need to know. Stay out of fights with Harlequin he's my responsibility." She told them before storming away.

~MIGHTYMORPHINANDZAXLEYRANGERS~

The ranger teleported into the Command Centre and took off their helmets.

"Zordon who was that?" Tommy asked and Zordon sighed.

"Rangers. You have just encountered a foe and a possible ally. Harlequin is an old warrior with the power of the Starving Wolf a general and advisor of one of the greatest evils this world has known Master Citius. During the Roman Empire he rose from his stone imprisonment were he had lain for twelve thousand years after Corona a great warrior from a distant planet that Citius had destroyed placed him in that prison leaving them both weak. Unable to battle again she chose five warriors with the spirits of the Zaxley Animals. The Cougar, the Wolf, the Elephant, the Turtle and the Monkey. You rangers have encountered the second warrior the Black Wolf." Zordon told them.

"And? What do we do about them? If there's one that means there is five." Aisha said frowning.

"Yes it does. The Zaxley Rangers draw their power from a special Zaxley Diamond which was supposedly lost when Citius fell to the Five in Roman times. But it seems it has been found and has chosen their warriors…..and it also means…that Citius is set to rise."

"So what do we do?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry rangers. I do not know. Just stay alert this evil is unlike any we've seen before…"

The Rangers looked at one another worried.

What the hell had they gotten into?

* * *

**OMG! Guys hey! I just had to get this out LOL it's been 2 long.**

**This is something I wrote and published as a gift to myself for doing well in my exams!**

**xxx ~ Ali **


	2. Possible

**I do not own Power Rangers!**

* * *

Ember sighed rubbing her temples tired.

It was around noon the next day and her mom had woken her up an hour before and forced her out of the house and to the Youth Centre.

At home you slept as much as you wanted as long as it didn't get in the way of training or fighting monsters.

"You look tired." She smiled. "Hi Adam."

The black-haired male smiled shyly. "You okay?"

"Not used to being woken up so gently. I'm still half asleep."

"Oh yeah? How are you usually woken up?"

"Covers ripped off, glass of cold water and grabbing my arms and yanking me straight out from under the covers."

"Sounds fun."

"Very." She said sarcastically.

"Personally I found it hilarious."

She smiled and turned. "Zayden."

The blue wearing South African smiled and opened his arms in a mocking sort of way. "What no hug?"

She got off the stool and hugged her friend.

"You got here fast…"

Okay so they had a night to get here. But still to pack up and tell Corona they were leaving. Actually getting on the road and stopping for food and to sleep also how much they argue…

It should have taken them to that evening at least.

And for most normal people the drive would be three hours.

Welcome to the world of teenagers were logic gets thrown out the window.

Someone coughed. "Excuse me. What about us?"

She let Zayden go and faced the seventeen year olds aka Dexter and VJ.

The best friends were completely different with Dexter being pale with light blond hair and icy blue eyes and VJ being dark-skinned, dark-haired and dark-eyed.

Dexter wore yellow of the Yellow Monkey Zaxley Ranger and VJ the green of the Green Turtle Zaxley Ranger.

"Come here you pains in the ass!"

She hugged them both.

The Mighty Morphin rangers raised their eyebrows.

Tommy narrowed his eyes they were all older them her fourteen? Or was it fifteen…

Nope it was fifteen he briefly remembered mom making him sign a card.

They sat down and spoke briefly together heads bent.

"Oh by the way…" Zayden said stretching. "One more surprise."

"What?" She frowned and pointed at the door.

She looked. No way; he was in college. He can't just leave Whitetail; he shouldn't have come to Angel Grove, he has work to go to…

"FINN!" She shouted and leapt up from the table and leapt into the nineteen year olds arms.

Literally; he caught the small female hugged her and set on the ground were he was met with a slap across the face.

"You're supposed to be in college!" She accused him.

"Yeah?" He said mocking her. "Guess what. I lied. I'm done for the summer!" He put his arms above his head mocking her.

She turned her head away. "Jerk." She muttered.

He grinned. "Come on Drama Queen by the way whose the crew staring at you?"

She laughed. "Come on guys!" She led them to the other rangers table.

"Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Kim meet my boys. Big guy in red t-shirt is Finn, weirdly pale guy is Dexter, dude with weird accent is Zayden…and the guy with the cool headphones around his neck is VJ. Boys meet my brother and his friends."

She watched slightly as Tommy and Finn shook hands both their muscles in their hands clenching trying to hurt the other…'Boys' she thought.

They got a large table and sat around it.

"So…do you all go to school together?"

"We do." Zayden said indicating to her, him, VJ and Dexter. "But Finn graduated last year but he works part-time in the dojo we all go to so….yeah." He shrugged.

"Young friends you've got." Rocky commented almost to himself.

"Well I like them. It's not that I don't have friends of my own at college it's just we're around each other so much it's natural we bond." Finns shrugged. "I came on a martial arts scholarship like them so I understood the move. They needed someone to help them get around Whitetail and I volunteered. After a while…hanging out was second nature."

"We have to at least spend an hour and a half in the dojo so we always see each other plus…we live in the same dorm house."

"What about your music though?" Tommy frowned.

"Three times a week in school once on the weekend an hour each if I maintain an A or B grade I can stay in the music program." Ember replied.

"I'm also in for IT." VJ replied.

"I'm learning how to do the stage effects like lighting and smoke and all that jazz." Zayden replied.

"Sports…I play basketball as well." Dexter said.

They could see why. Dexter was freaking tall.

"So you live together? Sounds…messy."

"Our bedrooms are what you'd expect. A pig sty." VJ grinned.

"That's offensive to pigs everywhere. You room is horrible it smells like something died in there." Zayden told him.

"Something probably did. Thankfully my room is on the other end of the hall." Ember stated.

"No adults?" Aisha asked.

"Well there's Mrs Henderson. She comes in cooks meals and cleans the living room, kitchen and cooks meals….but only Eddie lives there."

"Eddie?"

"He owns the dojo. It's his martial arts program so he runs the house." Ember stated.

"All boys huh? Sounds bad." Kim sighed.

"Nah…..all the girls at school are either loud, a brat or both with the exception of one or two…"

"Especially Cecily…."

"Ssh don't say her name!" She groaned.

"Don't like her?"

"She poured soda over her." VJ said like it was nothing.

"WHAT!"

"We had to catch her before she jumped on her…."

The Mighty Morphin' Rangers' communicators beeped.

"Uh we have to go somewhere! I promised mom I'd pick something up for her and they said they'll come with me so uh…come on guys!" Billy said and the rangers nearly ran out of the Youth Centre to teleport to the Command Centre.

"Alpha, Zordon what's going on?"

"Rangers after your encounter with the Black Zaxley Ranger I had Alpha try to scan for the Zaxley power in California." He stated.

They looked at each other. "And?"

"We have traced the power surge to a city three hours from here…."

"Whitetail?" Tommy asked almost afraid to say the name of the city.

Zordon nodded. "Indeed Tommy."

The rangers looked at each other.

Was it possible…?

~ANGEL HOTEL~

Corona sighed and paced the room. The warrior was only there in spirit but her worry was evident. She wanted her warriors back home in Whitetail at the Temple.

Not in a hotel room outside Angel Grove.

"Rangers…" She spoke like always in her musical sounding voice. "I believe the rangers you encountered Ember are the chosen protectors of an old friend of mine Zordon. Do not fear them…but do not completely trust them…"

Suddenly their Morphers started to beep.

"Oh wonderful. Looks like Harlequin don't take days off with his monsters." Zayden replied.

"Ready?" Finn asked.

"Absolutely." Ember replied.

"Zaxley Power up! Unleash the Cougar!" Finn announced morphing.

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Wolf!" Ember stated.

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Monkey!" Dexter said.

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Turtle!" VJ morphed.

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Elephant!"

"Okay let's go guys." Finn said.

"Good luck rangers…"

They left and she sighed her spirit fading and returning to the Temple.

She sighed. "The last chapter is always the most heart-breaking of the old stories…."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Helping

**Still not owning anything.**

* * *

When the Zaxley rangers arrived they were faced with the other rangers who had already destroyed the monster.

"Dude that one was ours. He was sent by Harlequin!" Finn as the red ranger said gruffly.

"No way. He was sent by Zedd."

"Sorry who?" Zayden asked just as all of them were teleported.

They arrived at the Command Centre. "The hell?" Ember said looking around still morphed when she spotted Zordon she jumped. "Why is there a floating head?"

"Wolf Warrior I am Zordon…."

"Corona spoke about you…." Dexter said.

"Correct Yellow Ranger. I have brought you to the Power Chamber in hope of a truce and alliance with the Rangers."

They looked at each other from behind their helmets. "Only Corona can speak about this…" VJ stated.

"I am already here warriors." They turned and the shining spirit of the warrior walked forward.

"Zordon." She bowed her head in respect for the galactic sage. She then looked at her rangers. "Stand down…."

They instantly relaxed.

"Zordon it would be better if they could see each other and know their new allies."

"Wait we're allies just like that? No way think about this Corona! You might know and trust Zordon but we don't." Ember stated.

"You must go by my word…"

"I'm not winging it on your word dammit! Not while the stakes are this high. Get me out of here." She told the robot named Alpha.

"Ai yiyiyi!" It exclaimed.

"Shut up and get me out of here…..Now!"

The robot sighed and teleported the black Zaxley ranger out of the Command Centre.

"She's scary…." He said afterwards.

"Ladies and gentlemen the She-Wolf…" Zayden mumbled.

"She's right Corona."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"No offense Pink but we don't know you guys or Zordon." Dexter said.

"And Wolfy has a point. The stakes are too high especially for her. She's not an idiot she knows the story." Finn said.

"Then we will give you time to think about an alliance." Zordon decided and Corona sighed agreeing.

"Go after her. Before she does some damage." She ordered the rangers who nodded and the Zaxley's were teleported out of the Command Centre.

"I apologize rangers for the hot-headedness of my Black Ranger."

"Don't." Tommy said. "She's got a point. No one should trust someone on the word of another without knowing what their getting into."

Corona smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you. I will take my leave now Zordon." The warrior's form shined and the spirit was gone.

The rangers were free to go.

~YOUTH CENTRE~

They found Ember and her friends in the Youth Centre on the karate mats.

Finn and Ember were fighting.

"This wise?" Tommy asked Zayden.

Finn was six foot or there about with the physique of Jason.

Ember on the other had was only two inches taller then Kimberly was fifteen years old and had a slim physique.

"Watch."

So they did, two minutes later Ember went low so fast Tommy never saw it coming swiping a leg out under Finn's and knocking the male on his ass.

"Awesome." Rocky stated.

"We know." Dexter and VJ said in unison.

Tommy stared at the five of them. Red, blue, yellow, green and black.

And there were five of them…

Holy shit was it possible?

He didn't have time to voice his suspicions to his team when Finn would ask. "How about it Tommy?"

He was never one for turning down a fight so the two leaders faced each other and began their fight.

"Boys." She whispered watching them.

"Offensive to all male kind." Adam said sitting beside her.

She smiled.

"Want to take a walk?"

She nodded and followed him out of the Youth Centre.

"We're sorry for running out a while back."

"It's fine Adam. I understand." She told him then out of nowhere came Putties.

"The hell!" She yelped and it was that sentence that stirred something in Adam.

He recognised the yelp….he had heard it only hours before.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it with the Putties attacked.

"Aim for the Z on their chest. It's what's holding it together." Adam told her just as different monsters appeared.

Weird things that looked like a cross between a buffalo and a human because of their nose ringers and horns.

"Osrans." She mumbled then looked at Adam. "Aim to get them down they disappear for no reason."

He frowned but nodded.

To give her, her honest due Ember was damn good her speed from her fight with Finn shining through and her agility keeping her from harms away.

The Osrans did disappear once they hit the floor.

Soon they were all gone.

"I'm not going to ask how you know that those things are or how to defeat them…" Adam said just as the monster appeared.

"Oh snap…." Ember said looking at the ugly orange thing with pink eyes covering its body. "Adam…I have a feeling that the only way you know about Putties is the same way I know about Osrans…"

"You've fought them before." They said together and both nodded.

"That means you're a power ranger." She said.

"The same for you….in fact you didn't want an alliance with us."

She smirked and nodded. "Guilty." She told him.

"Will you trust me now?"

She nodded.

"Okay! It's Morphing Time!" Adam proclaimed. "Mastodon!"

The Mighty Morphin' Black ranger was revealed.

"Nice outfit. Love the colour." She stated dryly. "But I think I can top the morphing call." She told him.

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Wolf!"

"Nice outfit." He mocked her. "Like the skirt."

"Ha-ha. Now do you mind? We've got company!"

When the other members of their teams arrived the monster had been beaten down and beamed back to where it came from not fully destroyed yet.

Adam and Ember still didn't know.

Was it from Zedd and Rita or from Harlequin in the name of Citius?

The monster did however make one last shot that ended up with Ember on her butt clutching her shoulder.

And that's when the other ranges arrived.

They arrived to watch Adam still morphed help up the Wolf Zaxley ranger and give each other a one armed hug before turning to their teams.

"Power down."

The two side's mouth's dropped.

Tommy's suspicions were confirmed.

His little sister was a Power Ranger.

Adam and Ember looked at each other.

This wasn't going to end well….

* * *

**Hope u like it! **


	4. Stories

**I do not own.**

**I just want to tell everyone that this story won't be very long and if it is it'll be because of short enough chapters.**

**Got it? Okay!**

* * *

And then….

All hell broke loose.

"YOU'RE A POWER RANGER!"

"No I bought the suit at a costume shop…" She rolled her eyes.

"How long?" They asked the Zaxley Rangers sitting under a tree in the park.

"About three days after I came to Whitetail…."

"So around the same time as me then." Tommy said.

"I was already a ranger. Morphing solo and all that." Finn said.

"I came next." Zayden said putting up his hand.

"Then us." Dexter and VJ said.

"I was last." Ember said.

"Better late then never." Finn said ruffling her hair.

"So what can you tell us about Citius?"

"Everything comes from the stories. And everything that's happened has followed the stories. We even came in order….a native from the homeland shall rise as the cougar… Finn's from Whitetail originally so he became the cougar. Help from another kingdom shall become the elephant…." Ember said. "Zayden's South African so another kingdom and he became the elephant. The Monkey shall come from the court and take his place among his brothers…this one was pretty funny the court ended up being a basketball court and then there were three…the turtle will be their knowledge seeker and will be found within their closest sanctuary of wisdom…VJ was found in the library near the computers…"

"And then there was the wolf. She shall be discovered when the wind sings and waves reflect the moon….Ember was found on the beach at night during a full moon were the only sound was the tin whistle being played on the strip by an old man with his back turned to us."

"And of course hers is the most poetic and the most weird." Zayden stated earning a slap around the head.

"I swear to god Zayden one of these days." She told him.

"Ladies and gentlemen the defenders of California and the world." Dexter told the other rangers who laughed.

"So everything goes by the stories."  
They nodded. "It's weird but it's never strayed. Citius likes to be traditional." Dexter said.

"And that's what makes him so dangerous. We know what's going to happen but the stories won't tell us how they stopped it. Just that the old warriors did." Dexter explained.

"And Citius is rising?" Tommy said.

They nodded and Ember looked down. "He'll rise on the next full moon." She stated.

"That's two days away!" Rocky said and they nodded.

"How do we beat him?"

"We don't know and trust me I'm trying to figure it out." Finn stated.

"There's one legend that says the warriors gives their souls up to trap him again." Ember said no she whispered.

"You don't mean…." Billy began.

"You sacrifice yourselves?"

"We don't know if it's ourselves entirely or just the power of the animals." Finn stated.

"You can't die!" Tommy said angrily.

"And Citius rises and the world falls into darkness?" She said angrily.

"So you're willing?" Rocky asked mouth dropping.

"Corona talks about it a lot."

"Your mentor is okay with you dying?"

"She's not okay with it….Corona is different to Zordon I'm guessing. She's do everything in your power or fail….it's just who she is."

Adam stayed silent until now. "Then we help you. With more of us there's more of a chance of succeeding." He stated.

"No way…you guys can't get hurt….we won't let you." Ember protested.

"Ember….maybe Corona was right…if we have allies it might be better for us…. A better chance at beating Citius." Finn said.

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt…." Ember said and Kim put a hand on her shoulder.

"Neither do we…but we're friends now…and we have the power to help. So we're going too." She told her just as the monster appeared again.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked his team.

"Ready!"

"It's Morphing Time!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Pterodactyl!"  
"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

"Sabre Tooth Tiger!"

"You guys ready?"

"Absolutely!"

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Cougar!"

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Wolf!"

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Monkey!"

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Elephant!"  
"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Turtle!"

And the rangers were morphed.

"What the hell!" It exclaimed as Osrans appeared before it.

"Okay it's from Harlequin…" Dexter stated.

"Ember what you think?"

"Tommy, Rocky, Dexter and Finn take on Ugly over there we'll deal with Osrans." She stated and they agreed.

"Ah-ah-ah! Spilt!" The monster shouted before splitting into two monsters.

"Okay guys take your pick on which one you want." Ember said.

They nodded and engaged the monster.

The Osrans attacked and the remaining rangers fought.

Ember completely used to their crappy fighting style had them down in seconds so did Zayden and VJ.

The other rangers were damn good too they noticed.

The monster fell to the combined powers of the boys but like Rita and Zedd's monsters it was up and spilt into two again in seconds.

"There it goes again. Completely against the laws of YOLO."

"YOLO?" Tommy frowned.

"You only live once." Both she and Adam said at the same time and smiled behind their helmets fist bumping each other.

"Time to call the zords." Tommy said and their Zords arrived.

"Let's go it! Unleash the Cougar Zord!"

"Unleash the Wolf Zord!"

"Unleash the Monkey Zord."

"Unleash the Turtle Zord!"

"Unleash the Elephant Zord!"

The Zords appeared. "Zaxley! Combine!"

They disappeared into their Zords.

"Cougar Zord logging in!"

"Wolf Zord logging in!"

"Monkey Zord logging in!"

"Turtle Zord logging in."

"Elephant Zord logging in!"

"Zaxley Megazord! Online!"

"It's time to end this dork!" Ember stated into her microphone sitting in her cockpit.

"I hear you Ember. Hey Tommy, guys how about a little two on two action?" Finn asked the newly opened communications connection allowing the two ranger teams to talk.

"I like the way you think." The white ranger stated.

"Hey Ember how about a power up?" Zayden asked the controller of the left arm as he controlled the right.

"I'm so in." Ember stated.

The two of them worked together the Zord boxing one of the doubles repeatedly.

"Upper cuts! And Slice!" Ember ordered the arms of the Megazord punching it two more times before growing a knife like thing out of its hand and slicing the monster double completely destroying it.

"Whoa!" Aisha stated.

"Cool!" Rocky grinned.

"All in the wrist boys."

They watched Zordon's rangers destroy the other double and their work was complete.

"That was awesome!" Rocky grinned and he and Zayden high-fived.

"Maybe working together wouldn't be so bad after all…." Tommy told them voice trailing off at the end.

Finn and Ember looked at each other almost as if they were having a silent conversation then she nodded and looked at Tommy.

"If he's anything like me…he's gonna try to help us anyway…."

Finn nodded. "So what you think…"

"I say…let's do it…." She eyed all of Zordon's rangers. "Together."

They all nodded and smiled and shook hands.

An alliance was born.

* * *

**Hehe slightly longer chapter for you I guess!**


	5. Preparing

**Still don't own.**

* * *

The next day….

Both ranger teams were in the park with a picnic and soccer ball.

No seriously. The day before an evil master was supposed to rise they were playing soccer….

Teenagers….

Okay to be fair it was really only the Zaxley's, Rocky and Tommy playing soccer… Adam preferring to watch for a little while and Aisha and Kim were setting up the food.

The Zaxley's weren't playing soccer…they were playing super soccer.

Literally. Flips…jumps and spins all in turn of getting the ball into the net.

On one occasion, Dexter gave Ember a leg up and Rocky who was on their team flicked the ball up so she could do a spiral spin and smash it into the back of the net.

After that she decided to take break telling the boys to play on.

"You do that often?" She looked at Adam and smiled. "Most days actually. Our dojo has a soccer pitch and basketball court out the back thing's more like a compound then a normal dojo."

"Cool!"

She smiled. "I agree."

"You're not stressed for someone who could possibly die tomorrow…"

"It's been what nearly two years? I've heard Corona speak our possible deaths before… we're gonna help save the world. One death to save billions blah, blah, blah, blah….Citius can't be allowed to rise….and I'm not going to let that happen and neither will Dominus."

"Dominus?"

"He's the name of my wolf spirit. Dominus…"

"Master of the house in Roman times."

"There we go! I had to explain it to the boys!"

"Maybe I'm smarter than them?"

She smiled brightly at him and he felt his cheeks go hot. "Maybe."

Their eyes met for a few seconds before she cleared her throat and looked away blushing herself. "Then again it wouldn't be that hard."

"Hey! I heard that!" VJ shouted.

"Hehe….YOLO." She shrugged grinning smugly.

~ELSEWHERE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION~

The She-Wolf has grown attached to this male." The spirit of the elephant spoke almost disgusted. "Dominus we were against your choosing of the female in the first place and now you know why…she is allowing herself to grow attached to a male and is not thinking of her mission! She speaks against Corona and her leader she is a liability!"

"Enough!" Dominus shouted. "I chose my warrior because of the strength of her heart and the power of her will to succeed…..unlike the rest of you. I know Ember. I know her faults and her strengths. I chose her for her faults and where she can improve and none of you can say she hasn't stepped up and fought in our name with pride. Every one of your warriors has made mistakes. If she wishes to grow close to this boy. So be it!" The wolf argued and left the chambers in which they had met.

The leader of their court rose up. The red cougar was an old spirit he watched the wolf leave and inwardly smiled.

The old wolf was regaining his youth in his female warrior.

Their souls were becoming one.

And that was either a blessing or a curse.

~BACK IN THE REAL WORLD~

Even though she was so passive in front of Adam; Ember grew worried about what the next day would bring.

Finn sat in his arm-chair by the window brooding over the fact every one of them could die the next day every once in a while he would look at the youngest ranger and recall his talk with her brother during the picnic when she talking to Adam and Rocky with Zayden.

"I want you to look after her Finn….I don't want Mom to have go through filing a missing persons report and hold out hope for someone who isn't coming home." Tommy stated and Finn sighed.

"I love your sister. She's the closest thing I've got to a real sister. They're the closest thing I've got to a real family man. I grew in the care home and I live in a tiny apartment on my own the only real thing I've got is them and the fact I got a good education because of that scholarship I do not want her to be hurt. But right now I can't tell you she's not gonna get hurt Tommy…because our strengths are our faults. I'm reckless but I take risks that usually end up in me saving my butt…"

He looked around at his rangers. "Zayden's brutal but completely honest."

"Dexter is smug but he's comfortable in his own skin and never doubts himself."

"VJ is a total asshole…" Tommy looked at him strangely he thought VJ was alright…

"No really he's a complete dick…but he's got a heart of gold and is an excellent judge of character."  
"And Ember?"

"She's impulsive….but her instincts allow her to be the fastest and brightest on the team her mind instantly reacting and creating a plan…she's a smart-ass which is used to make us all look like idiots…her words on the last not mine."  
Tommy sighed. "Listen she's my sister…"

"And she's one of my best friends…but Tommy I can't put her safety above the rest. She chose to be a ranger. She accepted the fact she mightn't make it out…."

Now Finn sighed. He'd done the right thing….hadn't he?

"Guys." He said and they all looked at him. He straightened up and sighed.

"I just want to say….no matter what happens…  
"Shut up right there!" Ember ordered standing up. "I don't that speech not yet; because sounds to me like we're already giving up on our lives." She looked at all of them and they wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry but Citius can go back to fucking hell and I'm gonna put him there and I'm also going to walk out of there freaking alive! Because no evil over-lord is gonna stop me from graduating…growing up…going to collage….getting married, having a family. Citius may be the vilest thing we've ever encountered but it's never met me. And I'm gonna make it cry for mommy….I'm not dying tomorrow and neither is Citius rising not while I'm around!"

Finn smiled slowly…..Ember was impulsive, hot-headed and had the tendency to jump to conclusions.

But she was strong, completely ruthless and refused to give up.

He didn't have to promise Tommy to look out for her.

She could look out for herself.

"You're right." Zayden said standing up and brushing imaginary dirt off his jeans. "I'm not dying not tomorrow and certainly not at Citius' hand."

"He doesn't know who he's messing with does him?" Dexter asked cracking his knuckles. "We're not just Corona's warriors we're our own person and that's what makes us unbeatable. The power of our hearts."

"And courage of each other and our friends." VJ agreed.

Finn stood up. "So tomorrow we're gonna kick some ancient evil ass!"

"Fuck yeah!"

The rangers looked at each other and it was at that moment that Finn knew that he didn't have to look out for her.

And it wasn't just that she could look out for herself.

And damn right she could.

It was because she had all of them looking out for her, just as she did for them.

Being Power Rangers meant being a family.

* * *

**TWO CHAPTERS IN WHAT AN HOUR?**

**That my friend is the power of fast typing and boredom.**


	6. Fight

**I do not own Power rangers in anyway if I did…then the Zaxley's would be real…**

**READ ME!**

**THIS IS NOT THE END! REPEAT NOT THE END.**

**NOT THE END!**

**THIS IF ANYTHING…..IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!**

* * *

The next day came and the rangers were constantly on alert but nothing was happening.

And I mean nothing.

Not even anything from Zedd and Rita I mean where the heck were they?

Ember was going out of her mind. Waiting drove her insane. She couldn't sit still…

"You okay?" She looked up from her place on a park bench alone and shook her head.

"No."

Adam sat beside her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared. I don't know when he's gonna attack. All I know is there's something in the back of my mind telling me it's gonna happen….and Corona is not talking to us…." She rested her head in her hands. "Adam I'm freaking out."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Ember listen you'll be fine. If Citius doesn't do anything today then maybe he hasn't got the strength to rise…"

She shook her head. "I'm never wrong…right here I feel it. I'm a Wolf Adam we can sense danger and dammit my instincts are going haywire!" She was up on her feet now pacing the floor and he caught her hands around her wrists turning her to face him rising too.

"Calm down." He told her smiling lightly. "Breathe and calm down. Stop worrying about what might happen…okay?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Then the ground started to shake.

She and Adam looked around panicked and Ember fell to her knees clutching her head.

She heard a loud piercing sound it lingered and it freaking hurt.

"Ember!" She heard and then Adam dropped to his knees suddenly hearing it as well.

She vaguely saw a flash of dark purple light and then everything went black.

When she woke up she was lying in a cavern…the walls made of some weird slightly glowing purple crystal, black thick vines grew over it.

She heard a small groan and saw her fellow black ranger on the ground near her.

"Adam!"

She turned the male over as it had been lying on his stomach.

No visible injuries.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine we're supposed to stop the apocalypse. It's not time for a nap Mr Park." She shook him and still he did not wake.

"Come on Adam…."

Then his eyelids fluttered.

She caught her breath.

They fluttered again.

And then they opened.

She let a sigh of relief. "Hey there." She told him.

"Where are we?"

"Hell."

"What!" He yelped.

"I'm only joking…we're in Limbo sort of…"

"That makes me feel so much better." He said sitting up. "Are you okay?" He pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"One of the most evil things in the entire known universe and probably beyond is going to rise today and we're stuck in a purple prison….besides that I'm just peachy."

"Look on the bright side."

"What bright side."

"You're stuck in here with me." He stated blushing and she smiled slightly.

"I guess there are some pros to this situation. But to be honest I want out of here Adam."

He nodded and stood up. "And how do we do that?"

"We blast this bitch." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Wolf!"

She morphed.

"It's Morphin' Time! Mastodon!"

"Blade Blaster!" Adam aimed for one of the walls.

"Wolf Pistol!"

They shot the wall opening a hole into a purple glass panelled hallway. "Okay yeah. I know where we are." She said looking around.

"How?"

"I'm the only girl in the group. I've gotten captured before. Always made it out on my own though…"  
"Really?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay the first time I needed some help…?"

"Uh huh…"  
"Okay and the second…"  
"Right…"  
"But on the third time I got it!"

"Okay."

"Guys!" They turned Finn, Dexter, Zayden and VJ followed by Tommy and the rest of him team.

"Hey…how'd did…"

"We were altogether when the earthquake what you about you two?"

"We were together as well." She nodded.

"And you won't be going anywhere!"

They looked; Harlequin.

"Oh not now…." Ember stated.

"Zax…" Finn began but Tommy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Save your strength. I'll handle this guy." He said.

"You sure?" Ember asked her brother.

"I'll stay with him." Kim said.

"Okay then. Good luck."

"Go….I mean it guys. Go!"

So they did running down the hall.

"Okay….which way…" Dexter began.

"That way." Ember stated.

"You sure?" Aisha asked.

"I've been here enough times to remember the way." She stated and they followed her until they got to large glass doors.

Unlike the rest of the purple coloured hallway this door was red….blood red.

Out of Ember's back pocket came a small flat circular device.

"Every body stand back this is bomb."

They took two steps back. She pressed the small black circle in the middle of the circular device and threw it dartboard style at the double doors and it got caught in the crack between them.

"Five, four, three, two, one….Boom."

The thing gave off a little explosion and the doors swung open.

"Where did you get a bomb?" Rocky couldn't help but ask.

"I made it." Zayden said.

"And you gave to her?" Rocky frowned.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Rocky she's got a box of them underneath her bed." VJ stated.

"Can never have too much explosives." Ember said and took a deep breath before looking at Zordon's rangers.

"You can turn back now if you want. You don't have to come with us." She told them.

"We know." Billy stated.

"We came here together and we're gonna finish this together. All of us." Adam promised and the Zaxley's nodded.

"Okay…..thanks." Finn stated and together they walked in.

Almost instantly they were attacked by Osrans but the Zaxley's had their eyes on the black throne.

The male sitting on it almost looked human….

Almost. Half of his face was conversed in scars that was poorly covered with a golden mask that covered his forehead and left eye but left his scarred cheek, side of his mouth and jaw completely uncovered.

Out of the golden haired males back was a pair of large crow like black wings.

He was clad in black armour with like Harlequin a wolf smelted onto his chest but on his shoulders iron heads one of a frog, the other an elephant. The symbol of the monkey would adorn his belt and his helmet was shaped like a cougar.

"Oh man. All five spirits in one corrupted by evil." Finn shouted fighting off an Osran.

"We can see that!" Ember shouted going down into a bridge and Adam punched the Osran in the face above her.

Another ran up in its place and Ember kicked up and kicked it in the face.

"Enough!" A loud gruff voice spoke and the Osrans just disappeared…

The voice was male and came from the throne.

The male stood and his royal purple eyes fell on the rangers.

"There is more of you then before." He said and his voice sounded like there was three of him talking. "But you shall never defeat me!"

"Alright guys it's time to morph." Finn stated.

"I agree."

"It's Morphin' Time!" Adam stated.

Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

"Sabre Tooth Tiger!"

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Cougar!"

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Wolf!"

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Monkey!"

"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Elephant!"  
"Zaxley Power Up! Unleash the Turtle!"

"Mighty Morphin' Power rangers!" Zordon's rangers shouted.

"Zaxley Power Rangers. Warriors of the Blessed Animals!"

"Hey guys!" Tommy and Kim ran into the chamber already morphed.

"Tommy…Kim…Harlequin?"  
"Gone." He told them.

Ember sighed. "Rest in peace my old enemy. It was nice fighting you." She said quietly.

"How touching….but now…it's time to end this!" Citius levitated and glowed with an evil aura.

"Feel the touch of evil!" From his hands purple light shot out causing the rangers to fall.

The Master Citius laughed and shot at them again and again.

"Now….return to me powers of the spirits!"

The Zaxley rangers screamed in pain the power causing them to dimorph.

Zordon's rangers saw the semi outline of their Zaxley counterparts being ripped out of the rangers causing serious pain to all of them.

Especially Ember.

She was failing on the ground screaming as the wolf fought against Citius command trying to stay with its warrior.

"You're as stubborn as the first Wolf! Give up Dominus….this girl can't fight me alone…"

"Maybe not alone…" Ember said and her body shined with a black light she pushed herself up the wolf almost forming armour around her its head making the helmet but it was transparent and would offer no protection.

Or so they thought.

"But together we can." Finn growled standing up the same happening to him his body sparkling with the red power of the cougar.

"We've never given up before and we won't give up now!" Dexter shouted slapping the ground and rising to his feet unsteadily but standing on his own.

"We've been a team since the start Citius we work together! We love and trust each other and our spirits….something you'd never understand." Zayden snarled.

"Our animals aren't supposed to be used like this Citius! They're there to protect the innocent! To help the weak! And defend even the strongest!" VJ announced standing.

"Being a warrior isn't all about power. It's about being a family. It's about protecting the world from things that try to destroy it! But we're never alone…when you need it most. Friends will always be there to help you. Spirit or no spirit. We're not going down without a fight!" Ember shouted and they nodded.

"I am the Red Cougar Finn Ryker! Living embodiment of the great Cougar spirit Karimlis! I am the leader of the warriors and I will not stop leading them until we prevail and you are sent back to where you came from! Power of the Cougar!" Finn shouted standing in a fighting stance and pointing morpher now useless in bracelet/wrist guard form straight at him its red diamond…his part of the Zaxley Diamond flashing and glowing sending red energy an aura type thing up his arm.

"I am the Green Turtle VJ Everett! I protect the world with the gifts granted to me by the father of all turtles Leohide! Power of the Turtle!" VJ screamed doing the same his wrist guard/bracelet doing the same to him with the green aura like Finn's red.

"I am the Blue Elephant Zayden Joubert! I was born into this world to defend in the name of the elephant master Adalwin! Power of the Elephant!" He yelled angrily pointing his hand up at Citius his entire arm being engulfed in the blue aura.

"I am the Yellow Monkey Dexter James! I took the gift of the yellow ranger from Camillus King of the Monkeys! Power of the Monkey!" The male shouted also.

"I AM THE BLACK WOLF EMBER OLIVER! But I am also the wolf spirit Dominus! We speak with one voice! Especially on this matter! No one harms our world. No one has the right to turn out the light of sun and destroy this planet! NO ONE! POWER OF THE WOLF!" The girl screamed almost desperately her arm being engulfed in the black aura.

"UNLEASH THE COUGAR!"

"UNLEASH THE TURTLE!"  
"UNLEASH THE ELEPHANT!"

"UNLEASH THE MONKEY!"

"UNLEASH THE WOLF!"

The moved their hands in a circle drew them back then pointed their arms at him again fist down diamonds aimed straight at Citius.

"ZAXLEY POWER UP!"

Large and powerful bursts of light shot from their arms hitting Citius who screamed the Zaxley rangers panted and held their arms true but Citius was fighting back and Adam knew what he had to do.

What they had to.

If Citius was able to bounce back from this attack it was all over.

He ran over and took Ember's hands.

The one behind her back first that kept her balance then the one that she had pointing down and pulled her to him not moving the diamond from its aim.

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

A burst of light shot from Adam joining hers causing it to grow stronger.

Zordon's rangers nodded at each other and joined their friends and did the same as Adam.

Tommy and Rocky joined Finn.

Dexter was joined by Aisha.

VJ by Billy and Zayden by Kimberly.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"  
"RED RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

Citius could feel his energy failing and he could not fight the new light that was attacking him.

"NOW ATTACK AS ONE! FULL POWER!"

All of them pulled their hands back and then shot again even more powerful then before.

Citius screamed and burst into thousands of purple energy pieces.

The rangers dropped their hands and the Zaxley stared at their wrists.

The wrist guard slash bracelets were silver and their diamonds were placed in the middle of a smelted on silver head of their animal.

From the top of their animals head straight through the diamond and to the bottom of their animal head was spilt right down the middle the diamond once sleek and stylish now looked rough and cracked like a piece of glass that was almost broken but not quite.

"I think I'm gonna…" Ember stated before falling unconscious and Adam caught her.

"We should get her to the command centre." Tommy stated and then spoke into his communicator.

"Hey Zordon can you…."

"Alpha is already on it rangers stay clear for teleportation!"

Minutes later they arrived in the Command Centre.

"Lay her there!" Alpha ordered pointing to the recovery bed and Adam placed her there as Alpha scanned her; the spirit of Corona appearing.

"Corona!" Zayden exclaimed.

"Rangers…" They hugged her and she turned to her youngest ranger lying unconscious on the bed as Alpha scanned her.

"Alpha will she…." Corona did not want any of her rangers to die. She never did. The woman still mourned for her original warriors deaths.

"Ai yiyiyi!" Alpha stated before turning to the rest of the rangers, Corona and Zordon. "She will be just fine."

They gave a sigh of relief especially Tommy, Adam and Finn….

Ember will be just fine and the world was safe again.

For now at least.

~TIME PASSES~

Ember was fine; she was awake and sitting up in less then two hours aching to play yes you guessed it soccer….

The next week and a half was whirl-wind for Ember she couldn't remember the details expect she spent most of it with her boys, her brother and Zordon's rangers…

Especially Adam…

What she did remember was that on the last day just before she got in the car after Zayden placed her bags in the trunk. They had driven one car him, VJ and Dexter. Finn had driven his motorcycle to Angel Grove and had already set off with goodbyes to his new friends.

So now the rest of the boys waited in the open topped blue car for Ember to finish her hugs and goodbyes so they could go home.

When she was finally done she walked toward the car before pausing and turning around once more and walking up to them again. "You know what. Screw it." She stated before kissing Adam for a few seconds his arms going around the younger female's waist and Tommy's mouth dropping, Billy chucking, the girls awing and Rocky doubled over laughing his head off.

"EW BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Zayden shouted from the car.

A few seconds later they did; Adam's face red from blushing and a small smile on his face. She kissed his cheek and stepped away.

"I'll be back during the summer. Bye everyone!" She waved hopping over the car door to get into the open topped car instead of opening the door and Zayden sped away.

Adam couldn't wait for summer.

* * *

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	7. Bomb

**This is set in the movie thanks guys!**

**I do not own!**

* * *

"We can't just leave the world unprotected though…" Aisha said almost in tears. Ivan Ooze.

"It won't be." A voice told them and they turned.

"Ember! Zayden!" Rocky grinned.

"Hey guys!"

"Where are the rest of you guys?"

"Dexter's somewhere in the Caribbean, Finn's in Seattle and VJ is in Boston so it's just us." Zayden stated shrugging.

"How'd you know we were in trouble?"

"Instincts never really disappears Rocky. But then I had a feeling something was gonna happen. And I guess I was right. Go do whatever you need to do. We'll look after Angel Grove."

"You two can't morph anymore!" Aisha stated.

"And?" The two of them stated together.

"We've got cunning and a whole lot of tiny bombs. We won't engage the evil dude we'll….just…." Zayden began.

"Slow him down the only way we know how!" She stated smiling.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked shyly.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Go." She told him again. "All of you go!"

They nodded and Alpha used the remaining power to teleport them to Phaedos.

Zayden and Ember looked at each other. "We've got work to do." She stated and he nodded.

"Rangers…" The voice of Zordon said in deep breaths and they looked at him.

"Yeah Zordon?"

"Thank you….thank you…."

"Anytime. Once a ranger….always a ranger." Zayden said.

"Anytime, anyplace. Just call us and we'll be there." Ember agreed and the two left the Command Centre.

They discovered the construction site were the parents were working.

"Okay….we need small explosions." Zayden stated looking through his pack.

"I've got 'em!" She stated taking out small circular devices like the one from…that day.

Expect the button was blue indicating a small explosion.

She ran around the site sticking to the shadows and placed the bomb underneath a rock and on the other side Zayden did the safe.

They got out of the quarry and stood on the cliff backs to the sun clouding them with their own shadows

They put up their hoods making sure they couldn't be seen.

"Five, four, three, two, one….bye, bye!"

Boom.

Two small explosions on either side of the quarry shook the ground and caused rocks to fall on the weird insect things that they were digging up.

Ivan was made clear to them shouting asking what happened. "Dude he's ugly." Ember stated.

"Uh huh…" Zayden nodded.

Goldar stuttered he didn't know. The rangers were gone; Ivan had sent his creatures after them….

"Are there any more Rangers?" Ivan suddenly shouted.

"But um…uh…"

"There's the Zaxleys!" Mordant squealed.

Above them Zayden and Ember gave each other a look.

"But they're three hours away! And they can't morph!" Goldar stated.

"So it can't be them!" Mordant agreed.

"That's what you think…." Zayden muttered.

"THEN WHO IS IT!" Ivan shouted.

"W…w…we don…..d-don't k-know boss…" Goldar whispered.

"We should get out of here….for know." Ember stated and he nodded.

~OH PHAEDOS~

Dulcea had given them their animals.

The crane, the falcon, the ape, the frog, the bear and the wolf…

"Ember's not gonna like that!" Rocky laughed.

"You try explaining to Dexter why you've got an Ape."

"Excuse me….Dexter is a monkey! Not an ape!" Rocky said sticking his nose in the air.

Adam stared out over the forest. "You okay?"

He looked at Kim. "I'm worried about them."

"Them or just her?" She asked him.

"Them….mostly her."

"She'll be just fine Adam. Zayden wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Adam just hoped she was right.

~EARTH~

In reality Zayden and Ember were driving Ivan insane.

Small explosions here and there slowing down any bit of progress Ivan made.

"Is it slightly evil that I like this?"

"Yes."

"Guilty then." She said.

"You can stay guilty because we're running out of the small ones. We're gonna have to go for the Black Middles." Zayden said.

"That's a bit dangerous to the people." She frowned.

"I know. But it's really the only chance we've got…."

"We could go to the factory try to shut some stuff down." She stated sighing.

"But it won't be as effective."

She shook her head. "No it won't. I feel kind of useless without being able to morph."

"I understand. Come on. We've got four more Blue Buttons we space them out longer and place them closer more of an impact."

She nodded and they did just that.

Two hours later they did the same and then they were out.

"And now we stop them assembling those damned things."

Ivan was seriously livid. Who the heck was managing to pull off these attacks?

In the factory; wires were being cut….plugs pulled out….shutting down of the machines all under his nose.

He was the evilest being ever to be created why the hell couldn't he find these…these…

Whatever or whoever they were.

But….they're luck ran out and Tengu Warriors found them just as they were leaving for the second time.

"Shit." She and Zayden went back to back and ended up in their first fight against creatures in a good few months.

Praise god for daily martial arts practice eh?

"Hey Ember duck!" She did and he sucker punched the creature above her.

"Shit!" Ember shouted a few minutes later when one of the creatures used its claw to slash her shoulder cutting it and ripping her shirt down one side so it was practically un-wearable but she continued on.

In minutes they were done the creatures weakened by their punishment Ivan gave them when they arrived back without destroying the rangers on Phaedos.

They looked up and saw briefly who wasn't able to get a good look at them before they ran off.

Zayden brought her to the Command Centre. "We can't afford to go back there." He told her dabbing alcohol onto the wound from the first aid kit that Alpha gave him.

He didn't care that she was sitting in front of him shirt ripped…it wasn't the first time she'd gotten her clothes ripped…..he was just glad the bra didn't get destroyed during the attack.

"Agreed." She stated.

"I'm gonna sew it up." He told her.

They'd gotten used to cleaning and healing some of the smaller wounds being rangers since they couldn't go to the hospital every other day the school would be contacted every time and start wondering what the heck they were doing.

Then again they had a feeling their principal had a suspicion about them being the rangers.

"Okay."

So he did one claw mark at a time. "How's he doing?" She asked Alpha who shook his robotic head.

"Not good….if they don't get back soon…"

She nodded; Zayden's face was set in grim line as he sewed up the first claw mark during this conversation.

She looked over at Zordon and felt sick. Ivan ooze had to be taken down. She took a deep breath.

"Come on Adam…come on guys…we're running out of time."

In mere hours the Ectomorphicon Titans were rebuilt. The very things Zayden and Ember worked their asses off to stop.

They watched through the viewing globe and saw the rangers arrive.

"Yes!" Zayden grinned.

"Welcome back rangers." She said to herself.

She watched them destroy the first one Zords separate.

"Is that a wolf?" Ember asked outraged and Zayden laughed. "Looks like it!"

"The jackass…." She stated angrily.

"Zayden, Ember…" Alpha said from beside Zordon.

They went and joined him.

"Alpha….is he…"

"Almost…."

Zayden took one of Zordon's hands and Ember took the other.

They closed their eyes and felt him slip away from them tears streaming down their faces.

Ember walked away from Zordon's body and punched the wall then sat down on the recovery table.

A while later the rangers would walk in but freeze to take in the sight.

A newly bandaged up Ember, a quiet grave faced Zayden and Alpha who turned to them. "Rangers I'm afraid…you are too late…."

They went up to Zordon's body tears in their eyes but Tommy refused to give up.

"Come on guys with the great power anything is possible!"

So they joined together and combined their powers…..

And the impossible became possible.

The Power Chamber was restored and so was Zordon.

"Hey they even fixed your shoulder not the shirt but…this is good!" Zayden stated grinning.

"Yeah." She smiled eyes on Adam. "It is."

~LATER~

The celebration lasted well into the night the angers, Ember and Zayden joining the rangers at their picnic table to eat with them Ember sitting next to Adam.

He slipped his hands into hers under the table and she smiled at him.

He blushed slightly but smiled at her again.

When the fireworks started they stood next to each other.

She looked at him with the 'Thank you Power Rangers' fading in the back round and this time he was the one to lean in.

"Zayden look!" Rocky whispered elbowing him in the ribs.

The two of them looked at their best friends.

"That's both cute and disgusting." Zayden said shaking his head.

"We need a pairing name."

"Dude you serious?"

"What we've got one for Tommy and Kimberly."

"I have to live with her. No."

"Aw come on!"

"No!"

They broke apart he rested his forehead on hers. "Hi…" He whispered.

She giggled slightly. "Hey." She kissed him again hands moving up to cup one of his cheeks the other going around his neck to play with his black curls.

His arms went around her waist biting her lip softly and asking entrance which she granted.

"That's my sister why can't he understand that?" Tommy groaned turning his head away from the couple.

"EW!" Fred stated.

"That's so cute!" The girls gushed.

But Ember and Adam?

They didn't hear them.

They didn't hear anything.

* * *

**SO where should my darling Ember pop up next? Please tell me!**


	8. Silver

**Now we have Zeo! Yay! I HAVE TWEAKED IT OKAY! Alright? **

**Okay! **

**I do not own Power Rangers!**

* * *

They'd gotten Jason in to be the Gold ranger. Everything was okay. And then Trey said….

"But Jason can't hold two Powers."

Okay…wait what?

"What?" Tommy said slightly angry. You'd think he'd mention this before he called Jason.

"I've kept the power of the Silver Ranger safe since my partner died but Jason wouldn't be able to control it."

"So you're saying we need two rangers?"

"Yes."

"I have an idea!" Rocky grinned putting his hand in the air.

"You do?" Tanya frowned and he nodded.

"Give me a couple of hours okay?"

"Uh…okay…."

"Cool! Um Zordon could you teleport me out?"

He nodded and Alpha set it up for Rocky to leave the Command Centre.

~PHONECALL~

"Hello?"

"Hey uh….we need your help?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. How fast can you get here…?"

"How fast can you buy me a train ticket coming my way?"

"Ten minutes?"

"Give me two hours and I'll be there be waiting at the train station alright?"

"Seriously? Your just gonna agree?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

"Okay then."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Alright bye!" Rocky said.

"Bye Rocky."

The person hung up the phone. "Huh."

"You okay?" The newly reinstated ranger looked at the friend who came with the ranger to this café.

"I got to go."  
"Why?"

"I'm going to Angel Grove."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure about this?"

The veteran ranger nodded.

"Good luck. Try and find something that won't make Tommy scream at you to change."

"Oh shut up." His friend snapped then thought about it. "Okay maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea…"

"Good luck."  
"I have I'll need it."

~TWO HOURS LATER~

Rocky was sitting on one of the benches hands clenched together resting between his knees back hunched staring down at his feet when he saw a suitcase in front of him.

He looked up and grinned. "Hey there."

"Hi." His chosen ranger stated.

"Nice shorts."

"They're the longest I've got."

He snorted. "You did some growing up."

"I'm sixteen now…." His friend stated.

He laughed. "I guess you are. Come on the guys are dying to meet their new Silver Ranger."

"Sounds awesome."

They entered the Command Centre and Rocky went first.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Zordon, Trey and Alpha! You're Silver Ranger!" Rocky grinned and she came into the light taking off her sunglasses.

The boys mouths dropped they took in the female they hadn't seen since Ivan Ooze attacked.

The now sixteen year old wore a black and white small checked crop top with the tie in the front that showed off a bit her stomach, a pair of high black shorts and a pair of high-tops.

Sunglasses pushed back her curly hair and on her arm she still wore the shattered Zaxley Morpher.

"Black is back." She stated.

"Ember!" Tommy grinned running forward to his sister and Rocky clasping him on the shoulder. "Great thinking man!"

"I know." Rocky admitted.

"Who is that?" Kat whispered to Tanya who shrugged.

"Haven't a clue."

Adam grinned. "Ember."

She looked at him and grinned detached herself from Tommy and hugged Adam.

"Get them off each other before they start kissing." Rocky laughed and they stopped hugging.

"Shut up Rocky." She told him.

"You owe me money for the train ticket."  
"Oh I'm never going to pay you." She told him.

"Sorry we don't know who you are…" Kat said sheepishly smiling and she shook hands with her, Tanya and Jason.

"I'm Ember I'm Tommy's sister….I'm the former Black Wolf Zaxley ranger."

"You were a Power Ranger?" Jason stated and she nodded.

"I'm stationed in Whitetail a couple of hours away I go to school there but we're on break right now before the exams start. But I already took mine since music goes first so I have an extra long break."

"Awesome. So you'll be our Silver Ranger?"

"No I came all the way to tell you no. Of course I will."

"Then we will begin the transfer. We will start with the Silver Ranger so nothing will do wrong with the Gold Ranger transfer."

"Okay…." She stated.

They raised their hands and a sword appeared. The hilt was black with a gorgeous diamond sat in the middle; the very top of it was silver as was the metal on the blade.

They raised it up. "I Trey of courage in the name of my fallen partner Resila grant onto you the powers of the Silver Ranger.

"And I Trey of heart bless you Ember of Earth with the empathy needed to wield this power for good."

"And I Trey of wisdom place upon you the knowledge that my partner and people have tried to keep safe for over three millennia."

"Use it well."

The sword started to spark and she touched it the bright silver light and she shone and then she was morphed.

The outfit wasn't much different to the one she wore as a Black ranger. The main colour was black and like the Zeo rangers she had that circle thing around her neck but it was sliver as was her belt, gloves and boots.

Her helmet was now lined with silver as well.

She looked down. "I can roll with this!" She grinned and nodded.

She stepped back and let Jason walk forward and took his place as the gold ranger.

"You two are now partners. Your powers to halves of a whole; are you willing to work together against this evil to protect the people of earth."

"Of course." Jason stated.

"Always." She nodded.

"Draw strength from my three essences and may the power guide you."

"Thank you." Jason stated.

"We won't let you down." Ember stated.

"And Ember the Silver Zord shall be revealed to you when the time is right."

She nodded. "Thank you Trey."

They smiled and nodded also.

"Now Jason, Ember….your friends could use some help."

"Right." She agreed.

"It's been a long time but…"

"Back to Action!"

They arrived and fought against Silo.

"Jason! Ember…distract him!" Tommy told them and they nodded.

"Let's see how he handles a double team; you in?"

"Absolutely." She nodded.

The other rangers formed the Zeo cannon but Silo was unfazed.

A few minutes later some weird robots named Klank and Orbus arrived and used their gifts to make Silo grow.

The Zeo rangers readied themselves to call the Zords.

"Okay unfair. I don't have a Zord yet." She told Jason.

"It's okay. You can ride with me!"

"Awesome." She stated but Billy teleported them back into the Command Centre.

"Billy what the hell?" Ember asked.

"Silo is basically indestructible. If I let you fight them. We'd lose the Zeo Zords."

"Oh….that's not good."

"No it's not." Billy told her.

"Rangers. We have to return to Tirforia if there is any hope of me reuniting our souls. You have been great friends and we thank you with a gift." The first Trey said.

"In this box you will find the remaining key to the Zeo Power."

"It's been in our care for over a millennium. Waiting to be returned to its rightful owners."

He handed the box over to Tommy who took it from him.

He opened it and revealed the remaining Zeo crystals.

"The Super Zeo Gems I was certain that they were lost forever. This is indeed a great gift." Zordon stated.

"Jason, Ember one of you must use the power from your Golden Staff or the Silver Sword to bring the gems to life."

"Take care of the Golden power Jason and Ember use the Silver gift well. It is our hope to someday reclaim it again."

"You can count on me guys."

"I won't let anything happen to it."

The three Trey's teleported away.

"Ai yiyiyi! Rangers Silo is getting closer to the city!" Alpha shouted.

"You do it Jason." Ember told her new-found partner.

"You sure."

"You've been out of commission longer then me old man. You need all the kicks you can get."

He laughed. "Thanks Ember."

"Anytime Jasey!" She smiled warmly and sarcastically at him.

He pointed his staff and it flashed gold.

The gems rose up out of the box. "The Super Zeo Zords are forming you must get to them!" Alpha announced.

"Let's go!" They ran out of the Command Centre.

"They're amazing!" Tanya whispered.

"Unreal…." Tommy said.

The Zords walked forward and then they heard a howl.

Ember spun and over the mountain bounding towards them came…

"Dominus!"

Yep the Dominus black Zaxley Wolf Zord.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rocky stated mouth dropping.

"Dominus!" She repeated in total shock.

"Hello my old friend." A voice sounded around them soft, male, warm and musical.

"Dominus what…how…"

"We're bond together child. When you became a ranger again and your power upgraded I was awakened too."

"But that's impossible."

"A wise female once said when you've got the heart of a wolf. Even the impossible if possible."

She smiled and nodded tearfully. "I guess I did say that."

The massive black wolf Zord raised itself onto its hind legs and howled again his form shining with a silver light transforming her old friend.

His main colour was still black but now his eyes glowed silver and had silver stripes running down his back.

"It's good to have you back Dominus. I've missed you."

"As I have you."

Zordon's voice was suddenly heard. "Rangers. Mondo has released an army of new robotic creatures you must use your Super Zeo Zords to defeat them."

"Right. Let's do it guys! Back to action!"

They entered their Zords and Ember grinned.

"It's good to be back in the driving seat." Ember smiled.

"You happy there Ember?" Jason's voice asked her from his Zord.

"Of course. Whoever said you can't teach old dog's new tricks hasn't met me and Dominus!"

He laughed. "Come on we've got bad guy robots to fight."

"Awesome."

Ember was wrapped up with a weird-looking robot you decided to tease her.

"Look at the puppy."

"Look at this." She stated and Dominus opened his mouth shooting large beams of silver light at the robot and destroying it.

"Even puppies bite darling." She told the dead robot.

~LATER~

Ember sat in the Youth Centre feeling slightly out-of-place with the rest of the rangers when Adam would end up across from her.

"Now tell me how come Rocky has your number?"

She smiled slyly. "Oh you know…reasons."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why you jealous?"

"No."

"Uh huh." She told him cheekily.

"I'm not!"

"Sure."

"Ember…"

She grinned slightly to herself. Okay maybe she wasn't as lost as she thought.

* * *

**I hope u liked it. Please no flames I will report and delete thank u**


	9. Action

**I do not own the song or Power rangers okay?**

* * *

Adam and Jason were sparring and the rest were watching.

Well Rocky had only just arrived and Ember was sitting on the window sill trying to figure out her summer homework.

Music homework…ugh; her teacher was pretty awesome and the work was most of the time pretty easy but really good stuff but right now she just couldn't get an idea for the five verses or more song she'd asked on guitar or piano she'd asked for.

"Having fun?" A voice asked her and Rocky said down.

"Not really. I can't seem to get it right."

"Show me what you've got so far."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay so it's like this."

She picked up the guitar and was strumming on it.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

"….You see I can't seem to get it. Right there I get stomped."

"I think that's really good." He told her.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Now I know why you've a scholarship." He promised her. "How about you close the books, and come get a drink at the juice bar. I'll pay."

She nodded, "That might be nice."

She followed him up to the table. "Ernie I need a juice, extra beats." Rocky stated.

"Okay!"

"And can I a strawberry milkshake please?"

"Coming up." They sat down and Rocky sighed.

"You okay man?"

"Oh hey Billy."

"Hi Billy." Ember said opening her notebook again and scribbling in a few more lines.

"Didn't I tell you put that away?"

"Whatever." She told him then looked at Billy. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to get out of the Power Chamber at some point. Started to feel like I lived there."

They nodded.

"I thought you did." Rocky chuckles.

"Anyway Jason's supposed to be teaching me something…"  
Ernie dropped down their drinks before Billy left.

"So been talking to Adam?" Rocky asked.

"Not really he spends most of his time between Tommy and Tanya."

"Are you jealous…?"

"No….I mean…is it that obvious?"

"No. I'm just good at reading lovesick faces!" He teased half-heartedly.

"Remind me to delete Zayden's number from your phone."

"Where is my good South African buddy?"

"He's in New York being mentored on how to run backstage on Broadway."  
"Really?"

"Yeah. VJ's taking a special course in collage funded by Microsoft, Dexter's at LAU playing basketball…he comes to Whitetail every once in a while and Finn's travelling the world."

"So you're alone?"

"Well…I've got a few friends but not anyone close no. I've been kind of lonely really." She stated.

He nodded.

"Hey Rocky! Ember…" Bulk and Skull said coming over to them.

"Touch me and I'll break your arm." She growled.

"OH! I'm so scared! Jason's looking uh pretty good over there….seems it's kind of getting a little crowded in here…"

"Look at those pecks!"

"Not it off guys!" Rocky grumbled.

"What's the problem?"

Thankfully their attention was then diverted to their 'new client.'

"Idiots." She mumbled and he chuckled.

"Any ideas?" He asked pointing to her notebook.

"A few."

Their communicators went off and they left.

"Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"King Mondo has been spotted just outside Angel Grove. However he has erected a force-field to prevent you teleporting to him."

"Alright….we'll take the Zeo Cycles and ride up there…."

"I don't have one." Ember said almost sorry.

"You can go with me." Adam told her and she nodded smiling.

"Oh wait where's Jason?"

"I saw Bulk and Skull stop him. I suppose you want to wait for him right?"

"No…not this time." Tommy stated. "But Billy we'll uh meet you back at the Power Chamber."

The male nodded and ran off.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger One Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow."  
"Zeo Ranger Three Blue."

"Zeo Ranger Four Green."

"Zeo Ranger Five Red."

"Silver Ranger Power!"

The Zeo rangers drove down the dusty road one by one.

Then some of the robots started to shoot at them. "Come on we've got to head for cover." Tommy stated and they urged the bikes to go faster.

"Not so fast rangers! My dad can't be disturbed just yet!" Sproket announced getting in their way.

They shot at them again knocking them all off their cycles.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah. I think so…"

The new foot soldiers for the Machine Empire the Cogs attacked them.

"Rocky keep them busy. I'll look for Mondo!"

"You got it!"

The remaining rangers defeated the Cogs.

"Every body alright?"

"We better find Tommy."

"Look there he is!"

They ran toward their new red ranger.

"Tommy what happened?"

"Mondo dug up a sword and it seemed to give him extra powers. We better get back to the Power Chamber."

The rangers teleported in and removed their helmets.

"Good work Rocky…" Tommy told him.

"Thanks but uh…"

"Hey Billy. Any luck identifying Mondo's weapon?" Tommy asked him interrupting Rocky.

"The Damocles sword." Billy said.

"The sword is an extremely powerful but unstable weapon…."

"Sounds like me in the morning…." Ember mumbled.

"If used incorrectly it could cause as much harm as King Mondo as it does to those who fight him." Zordon told the rangers.

"He must be really desperate." Tanya stated.

"We got to contact Jason." Kat said.

"Ai yiyi! I've been trying to but he doesn't seem to be wearing his communicator!"

"Alpha log onto his communicator and teleport it here that might lead us to Jason."

They did but there was no Jason attached to it and ink on the bracelet.

"I wonder what happened to him."

"Well whatever happened we have to find him." Tommy stated. "Let's spilt up."

Tanya latched onto Adam which made Ember scowl as Kat went with Tommy so headed off with Rocky.

"Now I've got to search the countryside for the guy who's replacing me!"

"Yeah well Tanya seems to be replacing me." Ember told him shrugging.

"That's not true?"

"Really because I've spent more time with you then I have Adam."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't like you. It just means Tanya's getting there quicker."

"Oh ha-ha…wait do you hear that?"

They spied from behind a bush King Mondo, his wife and Sprocket.

Mondo grew to Megazord size. "Not good. We better call the others. But then…this is my chance to prove myself…" Rocky began.

Ember raised an eyebrow…I could stop him and call the others anyway or I could see how this plays out for a little while…

Let's go with option B. this could help show the others that I'm not just the youngest kid on the team…

New team; same issues. Why did she always have to be the youngest?

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger Three Blue!"

"Silver Ranger Power!"

The two of them ran up in front of the royal family.

"Two mere Power Rangers this will be a piece of cake!" Mondo announced.

"Super Zeo Zord Power! Now!"  
"Dominus Wolf Zeo Zord Now!" Ember shouted and the two zords came bounding over the hills.

"Alright. Time to show you what we're made of!"

The two zords went at it with Mondo who slashed at them with his sword and just well…kicked their asses forcing them to retreat.

They arrived back at the Power Chamber.

"With each passing moment King Mondo grows stronger. It is unfortunate that you were unable to stop him."  
"This is our fault…we've destroyed Angel Grove." Rocky stated and she nodded agreeing with him.

"If we hadn't gone after him alone….he'd never have gone to the city."

The other rangers teleported in. "Rocky, Ember what happened?"

"We…uh…tried to take on Mondo alone. I'm afraid we're responsible for this."

"Why did you do that?" Jason asked and the two looked down.

"Look Rocky, Ember it's alright. Right now we've got to concentrate on stopping Mondo."

"But how he's far more powerful then the other monsters…"  
"Katherine's right. In order to defeat King Mondo in his present state you will need to bring the super Zeo Zords together to form the Super Zeo Megazord."

"But we've never done that before." Adam said.

"There's a first time for everything." Ember stated.

"But Zordon we've got a problem with the Megazord formation it still needs one more part." Billy told him.

"What part?" Kat asked.

"It's a power booster from one of the old Zords. I dismantled some of the pieces and sent it to the Angel Grove junkyard for recycling. But the part we need was teleported by accident."  
"We'll get that. Why don't you guys deal with Mondo? Ember you in?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Two of us we'll be able to work faster."

"Here use this sensor it'll help you locate it." Billy stated handing it to Jason.

"Alright let's go guys….It's Morphin Time!"

The other rangers morphed seemingly quicker then usual.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason announced.

"Silver Ranger Power!"

They teleported out of the Power Chamber.

"Aw man this is like looking for a needle in a haystack." Jason said.

"You're telling me…."  
"Wait I think I've got something here….it must be behind this…." Jason said and lifted the object off the thing.

"There it is I hope it still works."

And then they got blasted at.

"Oh great."

"Cogs! What we don't need right now. Billy quick we're being attacked by Cogs. The power boost is directly behind us teleport it out of here."

Jason admitted it. Damn kid was impressive.

He did have doubts about Ember but shit the kid was fast.

"Okay those were tougher then usual." She stated when they were done.

"I'm glad it's over."

"Me too."

~LATER AT THE YOUTH CENTRE~

"I'm finished!" Ember grinned throwing down her pencil. She'd had a stroke of genius during the fight and now the song with finished.

"I'm glad. I didn't want you wrecking your head over it." Adam told her.

Her cheeks burned slightly and he blushed not as deeply as he used to but noticeable to Rocky his oldest friend.

Jason sat down next to Rocky and in front of Ember.

"Hey Jason…look I'm…." Ember poked him. "Okay we're sorry. We don't know what we were thinking trying to take on Mondo just the two of us."

"We're really sorry about that." Ember told him.

"Hey look man you should know that I'm your friend…I'm just glad I'm on your team. And Ember…" He turned to look at the Silver Ranger.

"We're partners now. It's supposed to be the two of us and from what I've seen today I don't need to worry I've got a hell of a partner watching my back just like I'll watch yours."

She smiled and nodded.

"Well I guess you can't save the world alone." Rocky said.

"That's right!" Tanya said and the others agreed.

"I mean together we've accomplished something I never thought we would."

"That's right! King Mondo is gone!"

"Yeah we really have won haven't we?" Adam stated wrapping his arm around the waist of Ember.

Jason who didn't know the entire details of his partner's relations with the green ranger raised an eyebrow and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah! Let's all get a juice!" Rocky said standing up. "The new guys buying!" He said pointing at Ember.

"What about her?" He asked fake outraged pointing at Ember.

"I watch your back you…uh….buy me milkshakes!" She told him grinning and they all followed Rocky.

Adam placed a kiss on her cheek and she paused to look up at him.

"It's good to have you back." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and her hands were barely around his neck when Rocky would throw a bunched up paper at them. "Get your hands off each other! No one wants to see that!"

They broke apart and laughed to themselves him slipping his hand into hers and they caught up to their friends sitting around their regular table at the juice laughing.

For now the fighting had ceased.

* * *

**Hehe I'll see you guys tomorrow! **

**Ha! Bye bye!**


	10. Green

**I do not own Power Rangers**

**Someone asked me if I'm gonna do other couples my answer….I have no idea…. Maybe…I'll think about it. They might come up a bit in later chapters but I don't know….**

**THE DRESS IS ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

The rangers were at the beach helping Ernie set up his new beach club.

When a couple of idiots on motorcycles would drive through it and wreck the place turning over tables and sending people running from the scene.

"You're trespassing man!" The 'leader' of some sorts stated.

"What are you talking about this is a public beach." Ember said.

"Watch your mouth kid….this is our turf we were here first!"

Suddenly the rest of the group were there Jason placing a box of bottles on the tables standing behind Ember who hated the fact for a moment that he was so much taller then her.

For a moment.

"Hey Ember…Billy, Kat. Everything okay?" He asked crossing his arms.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"You're got twenty-four hours to clear out of here. Then we're coming back and it isn't gonna be pretty!" He snarled before revving the engine of the motorbike the girl on the back of it fluttered her eyes at Jason and smiled gently and Jason looked at her too before the leader snarled.

"Let's ride!" And they left.

"Dude she was eye fucking you." Ember told him and he chuckled.

"Get on you crazy ass kid." He smiled at her.

"Why because you were doing it back?" She asked him.

"Ha-ha."

~YOUTH CENTRE JUICE BAR~

"Ernie you can't give up on the beach club!" Jason tried to persuade him.

"You heard them Jason they'll be back." Ernie sighed.

"It's a public beach Ernie…..I basically live on one we've got a couple of those guys as well!" Ember agreed.

"We have every right to be there man!"

"Look; I just don't want anybody to get hurt. I'm sorry beach club is closed."

"Those guys are jerks." Ember pouted and he ruffled her hair.

"I know Wolfy I know."

~LATER~

The group were training when the guys would look over at Ernie.

"Hey guys. Ernie's pretty bummed." Adam said.

"Yeah…me too actually it's unfair that those guys get the beach. It's a public place everyone deserves a right to be there. But I'm not going back there with them there….god knows what they've got on them." Ember sighed. "I'm a little scared of what they could be capable of…."

"Yeah it's kind of too bad the Power Rangers can't have a talk with those biker guys." Rocky stated.

"….No we've got to settle this a different way." Tommy told them.

Just then a blond girl walked in that caught Jason's attention and Ember's.

She laughed under her breath and he shot her a look. "Hey guys I'll be right back." He told them heading towards her.

They got into a brief argument about whether or not it was her on the back of the bike before she agreed to listen to him.

"Look a really good friend of mine is getting ready to close down his club. And someone I really care about is super disappointed because she loves the beach but now she's to scared to go in fear of your friends."

"What do you expect me to do about it? Eddie's got a mind of his own okay and if he ever found me here talking to you…"

"Then…can we go somewhere else and talk about it. This is very important."

Ember watched them leave and at the last second he turned to face the girl and winked.

She smiled.

Jason grinned back.

A while later the gang minus Jason were in the park when Billy would contact them.

"Guys the Gold Ranger needs your help."

"Okay we'll be there."

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger one Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger two Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger three Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger four Green!"

"Zeo Ranger five Red!"

"Silver Ranger Power!"

They arrived at the beach to find Jason on the ground.

"We're here buddy!"

"Jason you alright?"

"Uh….yeah. I'll be fine man! Thanks for coming."

"What are friends for?"

The elephant monster shot at them with his powers causing the rangers to fall down hurt.

The rangers stated to play dodge the ray beams the monster was shooting at them on the order of Louie Kaboom.

"Jason, Ember! Fight fire with fire! Use the Golden Staff and the Silver Sword! We'll back you up with the Zeo Pistols!"

"Right! Gold Staff!"

"Silver Sword!"

Ember twisted the sword around three times. "Ready…partner?"

"I'm ready!"

"Altogether now! Fire!"

Different colours of light burst from the ends of the pistols, the staff and sword it got one down but the blue monster made them both disappear.

"Seemed like the blue guy was in charge."

"You're right Tanya he is. His name is Louie Kaboom…" Jason said running over to the device.

"Check out this remote control device. Louie wanted it destroyed!"

"Maybe Billy and Alpha can make something of it."

"Let's hope so."

~POWER CHAMBER~

"Analysis states that it is a remote device that controls Louie Kaboom."

"If we can get it going again we might be able to turn him off."

"Or use him to send away the rest of the Machine Empire if he's now in charge as he puts it." Ember said shrugging.

"It's probable. The question is can I save it?" Billy wondered.

The alarm went off and the rangers turned toward the Viewing Globe.

"Looks like the bomb has been dropped on Angel Grove." Rocky stated.

"We've got to head them off guys."  
"Rangers. Cogs are also in the area they seem to be planning a sneak attack you can handle them Jason, Ember."

They nodded.

"Back to Action!"

They teleported out of the Command Centre.

"I don't like Cogs." She told Jason ducking a punch grabbing its lace, pulling the thing in then kicking its chest.

"Jason! Ember! How you doing down there?"

"Great! Just a few Cogs left!"  
"Time for a Gold Rush!" Jason announced.

"Bask in Silver Glory darlings!" She agreed and the power from their weapons sent all the Cogs down on the ground.

The rangers defeated the elephant monster.

"Alright!" Ember grinned and clasped her hands together grinning behind her helmet.

~LATER~

"I really wish you'd change your mind about the beach club Ernie." Tommy stated.

"It was such a great place…" Kat sighed.

"I know but I don't want any trouble."

"We understand." Ember told him the bikers pulled up.

"Is that right?" The leader….Eddie his name was said taking off his helmet. "Well you're not going to get any."

The group looked at each other.

"Emily told us how you helped her out man and….that was cool."

"Thanks man." Jason stated.

"I guess the beach is big enough for all of us." Emily smiled.

"So if you guys still want to open today…we'll help you set up the Beach Club."

"Great!" Tommy stated.

"There's only one problem the girl I hired to run the place had to take another job." Ernie told the group.

"I might know someone." Emily said getting off the bike.

~Later~

The entire group would be sitting around the table laughing on the beach while Jason and Ember head up to the counter.

"Ernie this place is awesome." Jason told him.

"You're gonna be seeing me here a lot over the summer." Ember promised him.

"Yeah this is the best job I've ever had." Emily grinned.

"Oh yeah hold on…" Jason said digging his hand into his pocket and taking out an elephant pendant and handing it to Emily.

"My necklace thanks. The elephant is supposed to represent good luck you know." She told him.

"You know I think your luck is gonna change for the better and I also think you're gonna make a lot of good friends here."

"I've already started."

The two of them smiled at each other.

"Come on Ernie we know where we're not wanted. Let's leave them alone…" Ember told the owner who grinned and nodded.

"Bye-bye Jason have fun!" She waved and skipped away back to the table next to Adam and beside Rocky.

"She's just trying to get me back for teasing her about her boyfriend." Jason told Emily who laughed.  
"She's cute…"She teased him.

"I know. But she's sixteen and she's already the little sister from hell." And as soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt something hit the back of his head.

A peanut from the bowls on the tables. "I heard that!" Ember shouted.

"See…She knows everything….it really isn't fair." He pouted and Emily laughed again.

~A FEW DAYS LATER~

The gang were competing in a charity fashion show.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" She asked Tanya who smiled.

"Because it's for a good cause and you're not ugly."

"Oh thanks for that. That really helps my confidence!" She laughed.

Rocky was currently practicing his walk and he waved at the girls before colliding with a model causing the runner of the event to start screaming. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Hold everything!"

"Oh uh please sir. I am so sorry! Look I…"

"Enough!"

"Look…" Kat said walking towards them. "Let's try and remember this is for a good cause okay? I'm sure Rocky will get the hang of it."

"Well…at least there is one professional here who won't bring me complete disgrace!" He stated.

Ember had been dressed up in a dress that had been hidden under a knee length black button up coat.

She wouldn't let any one see it expect Kat and Tanya who pissed themselves laughing at it and told her she looked amazing.

Skull dressed as a Skunk knocked over a perfume bottle that ended up covering one of the models and for some reason causing her to stink.

"I'll never get rid of the smell!" She protested.

Ember sighed and looked at Tanya wrinkling her nose. "I've only ever worn three inch heels and that hurt my feet at the best of times….five inches freaking hurt…"

Tanya laughed. "Come on we'll get you out of the dress until tonight."

"Yeah!"

~BEACH CLUB~

"She's beautiful guys…I mean she's smart, she's funny, she's great to be around…" Jason told them.

"You sap." Ember teased him.

"Watch it little one!" He told her.

"Bite me." She replied.

"That's Adam's job."

She shrugged. "Concealer really is a gift."

And he nearly choked on his smoothie.

"Score one for Ember." She grinned happily and high-fived Tanya.

Kat shook her head at the two of them. "Why don't you ask her to the fashion show?" She told Jason.

"That's a good idea. Maybe I will."

"Are you sure you don't want to model in it. We still need more guys…." Tanya tried to persuade him.

"Hell even I'm in it." Ember told him shrugging.

"That's because you're beautiful Silver…"

"No I'm still not going to put myself in the awkward situation of talking Emily into asking you out." She told him.

"Dammit." He cursed.

"Come on Jason!" Tanya laughed.

"No I…uh…I don't think that's for me."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Well uh no offense but I just always thought it was more of a girl thing." He said as Emily dropped their drinks down.

"Oh please…" Tanya said.

"Taking offense." Ember told him.

"Hey have you guys seen Rocky?" Emily asked. "I wanted to tell him I think that it's so cool that he's modelling in the fashion show."

Ember keeled over laughing, shoulders shaking.

"What?" Emily asked smiling.

"Nothing…I just um…thought of something funny."

"No I haven't but I'll be sure to tell him." Tanya told her.

"Oh cool." She said before walking away.

~LATER~

The group was in the Power Chamber.

"Billy what's going on?"

"I picked up something on our scanner." He told them.

"Oh man look at this thing. It must be twenty stories high." Tommy said.

"Actually twenty five and it weighs about a million tonnes."

"Yay…" Ember muttered.

The lights started to flash and the sound system started to beep. A new monster was wrecking the city.

"Man I do not like the smell of this at all."

"Well you've hit right on the head Rocky." Billy said. "It appears that this monster is spraying people with a ray that causes them to…smell really bad."

"It appears that Machina's plan is to insure that all humanity will refuse to interact with each other due to their odour." Zordon told them.

"That's just stupid." Ember stated. "And I've gone toe to toe with a walking photocopier that wore boxing gloves and spewed paper everywhere…"

They all looked at her. "Harlequin was a great fighter…he just sucked at making monsters." She shrugged.

"Well it's time to freshen up the air! Let's go it! It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger one Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger two Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger three Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger four Green!"

"Zeo Ranger five Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Silver Ranger Power!"

They arrived and faced the monster. "Oh power rangers! I thought I smelt something! Are you ready to get stenchy?"

"You've stunk things up for the last time! Let's go it!"

They engaged the monster but it knocked them all off.

"Allow me to treat you to my stink ray!" He shouted and sprayed them with the yellow smoke that stank so much.

"And now charge!" He ran at them and they ducked his punching arms.

"Oh he stinks!"

But it was Ember who was able to with-stand him mostly even getting the thing on the ground.

"How the hell do you manage it?" Jason asked her.

"You never really fully recover from the stink of VJ's bedroom. If I can handle that I can handle anything. Three boys, one girl, one bathroom….it was never pretty." She told him.

The thing got up again and they continued to fight Jason and Tommy kicking it square in the chest to get it down.

"You haven't skunked us yet…Stenchy!" Tommy told him.

"You can't hold your breath for much longer. Stink you later!"

It disappeared. The rangers returned to the Power Chamber.

"Man you guys….that is one nasty smell…" Billy told them.

"Yeah….it's bad…." Tanya winced.

"No offense rangers but you reek." Alpha told them.

"What are you talking about? I don't smell anything." Jason stated.

"Neither do I." Ember said.

"Hey uh don't take off your helmets." Billy told them. "We'll figure out how to get rid of that smell somehow." He said and the system started to beep again.

"Oh man the object is getting closer we have to do something…" Billy said frowning.

"Yeah but what?"

"I don't know but it's getting closer."

"What about the Super Zeo Zords?"

"No you won't have enough time let me try and make contact one more time."

"Billy what's happening?"

"I don't know. The beam didn't work. Brace for impact…" The ground started to shake.

"In five, four, three, two…one!" the ground shook for a few more seconds then everything was quiet again.

"Oh man…everything okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Well whatever it is…it didn't crash…it landed." Billy stated.

"Oh crap…"  
"Look!" Tanya pointed in the viewing globe was a…

New Zord!

"The message from Tirforia is trying to play again!"

"The signal is coming from whatever just landed. Alpha play it."  
Trey of wisdom lit up the screen and explained what the heck the thing was.

Apparently it was a new Zord the Warrior Wheel.

"Good luck rangers and May the power protect you all."

"Ai yiyi! The stenchy monster is back and he's worse then ever!"

"I bet we'll all be wearing the same cologne by the time this thing was over."

"Listen you guys go and I'll try to find a way to…uh deodorise you."

"Alright…Back to Action!"

They teleported to the Beach Club where the monster was.

"Alright let's do it."

Ember ended up in a fight with five Cogs.

"Up, down kick and bye-bye!" She kicked the first one sending it flying dodging the second and doing a cart-wheel.

"Oh by the way turn around." She told it and it did confused and was met by Kat's fist.

"I love a good Cog beat in the afternoon."

"That's creepy."

"I know!"  
She then turned to help Jason but was kicked in the chest and sent onto the ground followed by Jason.

"Gold Ranger! Silver Ranger."

"Get his attention!"

She nodded. "Hey over here!" She shouted.

Jason have Ember a leg up causing her to back flip roll under it and kick it in the chest making it stumble back into another kick from Jason sending it flying into the tables.

"Nice work Emily but you better go not. I'll take over from here." She nodded and smiled running off.

Louie Kaboom then showed up.

"Oh not you…." Ember groaned.

The rangers aimed their Pistols, staff and sword shooting Stenchy then those two weird robots appeared and made the Stinker grow. The rangers called their zords.

Jason didn't have one yet since Trey still had the Pyramidis thing and Ember opted to stay on the ground with her partner and deal with the remaining Cogs.

The rangers used the Warrior Wheel Zord and then formed the Zeo Megazord to finish them off.

~LATER~

Ember exhaled slightly nervous back stage for the fashion show. The heels were higher then she usually wore them and she hoped she wouldn't twist her ankle.

"Ember's last." Kat told the guys and they clapped just as Jason went on.

At the very end Ember entered the catwalk with the coat off and walked down it.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Tommy whispered.

Rocky and Jason were trying not to keel over laughing and Adam?

Adam's mouth was hanging open…

The dress was short…it was strapless and it was also….

Green.

She stole a look over at Adam and the group when she turned at the end.

His mouth was hanging open but his eyes were shining.

"She's gonna be the death of him." Rocky sighed to Jason.

"He's gonna die a happy man." His friend replied as Ember joined his side.

"Nice dress Silver….love the colour." He told her dryly.

She gave a slightly evil grin.

"Me too."

* * *

**Extra long chapter! I'll see u soon and the link to the dress is on my profile! **

**xxx**


	11. Bear

**I do not own Power Rangers.**

**U people wanted jealously so I'm gonna give it to you but of course Adam's a really quiet and gentle guy so it's gonna be a soft sort of jealously and hopefully if I do it right I'll build for the next couple of chapters and then….I'll uh figure something out.**

**Okay?**

**Thank u**

* * *

Tanya and Jason were on the beach throwing a Frisbee at one another when Kat would walk up with a package.

"This came for you at the house." Kat said and Tanya inspected it.

"It's from Aisha!"  
"Well open it!" Kat grinned.

"It's a letter."

"Well what did she say?" Kat asked.

"Dear Tanya, I was asked to send you this key you're parents would have wanted you to have it…"

Kat took it out, it was an old golden key attached to a chain.

"My parents have been missing for years…" Tanya frowned.

"Keep reading." Jason told her.

"This is the key to the lost Tiki of Auric! I'm also sending you a map that was found in your parents belongings."

Kat took the map out of the large over-sized brown envelope.

"Whoa…"

"This is the map to Mysterial Island! Do you know what this means."

"What?" Jason asked.

"They could still be alive! My parent's plane went down in the vicinity of Mysterial Island! While they were looking for the lost Tiki of Auric! No one has ever been able to find that island!"

"So with the map…" Kat began.

"I can find them!" She exclaimed.

"Guys I've got great news!" Ember said running toward them grinning.

"So have I! I've got a chance to find my parents!" Tanya grinned.

"Oh…wow…uh that's great!" Ember smiled a little deflated but really happy for her friend.

They ran off Kat and Tanya holding hands with Jason following them.

Ember sighed and caught up to the trio.

~POWER CHAMBER~

"Zordon I don't know I just have a strong feeling that they're alive and they're on Mysterial Island!" Tanya pleaded.

"Tanya as you know the teleportation system is to be used strictly for the use of Power Ranger emergencies only."

"I know."

"But I think these are special circumstances that call for special use of the teleportation system."

"You mean…."

"Yes. Billy set the co-ordinates for Mysterial Island."

"Tanya. I'm not sure you should do this alone." Kat frowned.

"I'm just going to check it out. If I need help I'll call okay."

"Tanya why don't you let me hold onto the key. Until you get back?" Jason said.

"Take care of it."

"I will. Just watch your back out there okay."

"Okay. I promise."

"Good luck." Ember told her just before Tanya was teleported out.

"I uh…I got to go. Billy beam me out?"

He nodded. "…Sure."

She disappeared in silver light.

"Does she seem off to you?" Kat asked the two of them.

Jason stared at where she once was. "Kind of…here I'll try and find her." And Jason left the Power Chamber.

But he didn't get time since he was attacked by Cogs near the beach.

Ember herself was in the Youth Centre thinking hard about a certain subject.

"You okay?"

She looked up.

It was Rocky.

"Hey." She stated half-heartedly.

"I got you something. Well actually Finn sent it to Zayden since he wasn't really sure about your address and neither was Zayden but he sent it to me!"

"Yeah and…?"

"Well the note said its exam results week for the music students so…here…"

He handed her a teddy bear; with honey coloured fur and a black hoodie.

He gave it to her just as Adam walked in.

The male stopped and frowned. What the heck?

Ember hugged it to her chest. "Snuggles."

"Snuggles? Really?" Rocky laughed.

"Finn got it for me while I was waiting for my first results letter….it was Easter and nearly my birthday so I was still eleven. Eleven and scared…I couldn't sleep so he bought me the bear to give me luck and help me sleep. I gave him to Finn before he set out for him big adventure to remember me by…he must have known I'd be freaking out so he sent it back…thank you Rocky."

"Hey guys what's up?" Adam asked making his presence known.

"Rocky brought me an old friend!" Ember grinned hugging the teddy bear like a small child.

"Ember your sixteen…" He chuckled.

"So? Everyone deserves a little luck and a little love!" She told him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled slightly. "I guess so. Come on guys….Tommy wants us back at the Command Centre.

"You guys go ahead I want to ask Ernie can he keep this safe until I can bring it home."

"We'll wait outside."

She nodded and left to go up to Ernie.

"Dude why did you give that to her?" Adam asked Rocky instantly.

"Because Zayden asked me too man…he said she'd be scared she always is. So I said sure. Anything to keep her from freaking out and keep her focused."

"You could have told me first." Adam said to his best friend.

"Adam what's the matter?"

"We ready to go?" Ember asked appearing beside them.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Adam nodded.

"Uh…sure…" Rocky stated still a little confused.

They teleported into the Power Chamber.

"Auric the Conquer is a powerful being. I just hope his power has not fallen into the wrong hands." Zordon stated just as the viewing globe lit up with a large Zord like thing with a male voice challenged the rangers.

"I'm guessing that's Auric." Ember stated.

"You guess correctly." Zordon replied.

"I was afraid you'd say that." She stated.

"You must use the Super Zeo Megazord."

"Zordon let me take Pyramidis and talk to Auric. It's my fault Louie got his hands on the key anyway."

"Be careful Jason. We do not yet know the nature of his challenge."

"I'm coming too." Ember told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not letting you go out there alone." She nodded eyes determined and he nodded also.

"Then I guess we're both going." Jason stated.

"Be careful you two." Tommy told them and they nodded.

"We will…"

"Back to action!"

They faced Auric in their respective Zords.

"Auric you've got to listen to us!"

"Auric does not listen to villainess scoundrels. Take this!" He shot at Jason but Ember pounced in front of him herself and Dominus taking the hit.

"Ember! Are you okay?" He shouted as Dominus the wolf Zord collapsed on the ground.

"I uh…I'm a little dazed." She told him.

"Come on man she's just a kid."

'Jackass' she couldn't help but think.

"And as for you! Take this!"

His next shot got Jason's Zord and turned the pyramid upside down.

"And again the power of Auric has saved the world. Not even an army of vile super villains could stop me! Be gone!"

"You don't understand!" Ember screamed angrily hurt that Dominus was taking such a beating.

"Auric's not listening." Adam stated.

"We've got to use the Megazord."

"But Tanya's still on the island."

"Unfortunately I'm afraid this matter is too urgent to handle without her."

Adam stared at the viewing globe with Rocky. Auric wasn't going away anything soon.

And their friends needed help.

"Call her back Zordon." Adam stated sighing. "We're gonna need her."

Zordon agreed.

"What's going on?" She instantly asked.

"I'm sorry Tanya but there's no time to lose. You must help Jason and Ember."

"Well let's go it."

"Alright! It's Morphin Time!"

They morphed together and headed out in the Zords.

"Look there he is!"

"So the rest of you have arrived. I'll do away with you all!"

Ember saw Sprocket and Klank down on the ground cheering on Auric.

"I'll handle them." Ember told them.

"You sure?"

"Yep. Dominus buddy do rest for a while okay?"

"Okay…"

She left the Zord and landed in front of Sprocket and his servant.

"Alright short-stack...you and your tin-can of a servant better put 'em up." She ordered.

"Tin-can!" Klank spat. "Child you have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"And neither do you. Before this I had another job as a ranger 'Little metal boy'…and there I was ruthless. Want to see what happens when a Wolf gets angry?" She asked him.

"We were chosen by Zordon to protect the earth." Tommy told Auric from inside the Megazord.

"Zordon? Did you say Zordon?"

"Got to go!" Sprocket shouted.

"Wait a second Metal one! I want to here what thing is all about!"

"It's true. We vowed to fight evil."

"Zordon's our mentor."

"And I'm the keeper of the Wolf Spirit Dominus. A chosen warrior of Corona herself." Ember told Auric from the ground.

"Corona…All those who fight for good would know the name of Zordon and the mighty warrior Corona. I fear I'm the one that has made a mistake."

"Well it's been real!" Sprocket announced about to run away but Ember appeared in front of him.

"Not so fast buddy."

"I do not like to be deceived!" Auric announced and picked up Sprocket.

"But I've got the key!"

"Fly away little boy and do not cross me again!"

Sprocket was sent flying and Billy teleported the key into the Power Chamber.

"Thank you for accepting my humble apology power rangers!"

They nodded and teleported back into the Command Centre.

"I'm really sorry. You trusted me with it and I let you down."

"Jason I can't think of anyone more trustworthy then you." Tanya assured him. "To be the keeper of Auric." She placed the key on its chain around his neck like the medal.

"I'll guard it with my life."

"I know you will. And now there's something I have to do. Wish me luck."

"You won't need it Tanya." Ember told her smiling. "Whatever you're looking for you'll find it."

She nodded and teleported out of the Command Centre.

"So Ember…" Jason turned to her. "Earlier on you said you had some news for us…."  
"Oh yeah…well I didn't want to steal Tanya's thunder."

"So what was it?" Kat asked.

"I got my letter."

"You're exam letter?" Rocky stated and she nodded.

"Yeah…I topped the year..."

"Are you serious?" Adam asked her and she nodded again blushing.

Tommy lifted her and spun his sister around.

"LET ME GO I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed he let her down.

"Ember that's amazing news!"

"Look like you didn't need the teddy bear after all." Rocky stated.

"No mocking Snuggles!" She warned him.

"I believe this calls for a smoothie on the genius!" Jason announced.

"So Billy's buying." She stated smiling and the group laughed.

~DAYS LATER~

"Having fun?" She asked Jason and Adam.

"How did you get out of this? You're actually a girl…I thought Kat and Tanya would come after you!"

"They did. I agreed to play the piano for this thing…"

"Damn your musical ability." Adam grumbled and she smiled and tapped his cheek.

"Aw poor baby! Think of it this way you wear spandex tights anyway..."

"Oh ha-ha-ha." He told her lopping his fingers through hers. "I bet you can't dance."

"I'm a martial artist on a music scholarship to a private school." She reminded him.

"Doesn't mean you can dance."

"Yeah it kind of does." She told him smugly.

He chuckled. "No it really doesn't…"

"Oh shut up." She told him.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was talking to the drama teacher asking her if we can use some of the props for the ballet but she says they need it for their play."

"Hey Jason and I will go look for some props!" Adam perked up instantly.

"I'll help them!" Ember promised.

"Wait what?" Jason said and Ember stepped on his foot.

"I mean…yeah…sure."

The three of them nearly ran out the door when Kat caught them.

"Hang on you three. You both promised to dance in my ballet of King Midas and you promised to do the music…"

"And it's done. CDs everything it's in the pack I gave you!" Ember protested.

"Fine…but you two…." She pointed to the boys. "Are not backing out now."

And that's how the group of girls and the two teenage boys ended up practicing making themselves look like idiots while Ember got to sit on her ass, drink milkshakes and turn on and off the CDs.

"I love this way too much." Ember said to Tanya and Ernie sitting back enjoying the show.

"Poor guys."  
"Oh come on Ernie it's hilarious."

"Yeah it kind of is!" He said before going off to serve another customer.

"You've got the easiest job here!" Adam complained to Ember,

"Aw Adam…suck it up!" She told him.

"No." He whined like a little child.

She kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"Eh…a little." A cheeky smile sat on his face.

"Cheeky bastard."

Bulk and Skull burst into the Youth Centre babbling about a dog turning everything to gold in the park.

"Think we should wait for the others?"

"No. We should check it out."

In the park they saw it. "It's just like they said! It's a little golden dog!"

"I think we should have Zordon take a look at that." Adam stated.

"Right…"

And then the Cogs appeared.

"Not these dorks!" Ember groaned as they attacked them trying to restrain them.

"Let's do it! It's Morphin' Time!"

They shook them off.

"Zeo ranger one Pink!"

"Zeo ranger four Green!"

"Silver Ranger power!"

As they fought the Cogs another took the golden dog to Klank and Orbus who made the small doggy grow large.

"Oh no!" She yelped.

"Zordon we need some help!" Adam stated into his communicator.

The Cogs were really knocking them about and the rest of the rangers got there just in time.

"Let's send these Cogs packing!"

Then Mr Blue Louie Kaboom arrived. "Glad you could all make it!" He laughed.

"Out walking your dog Kaboom?" Tanya asked him.

"I'm about to gold-e-rise you!"  
The now giant gold dog shot its beams and ended up in Jason being turned to gold.

"Jason! Oh man….what have you done to him!"  
"You guys…" Ember mumbled tapping Jason. "He's solid gold."

"Oh man Jason…." Rocky sighed.

"He's gonna pay for this." Ember stated glaring at Louie.

"I'm with you."

"You won't get away with this Louie!"

"We'll figure something out."

"The gold ranger is truly gold now!" Klank exclaimed.

'Why does he sound Scottish…?' She vaguely thought shaking her head. 'He's an evil robot from outer space that someone sounds like he's from Scotland…'

Yeah that's logical.

"Midas hound…Fire!"

It did but missed the rangers. "We've got to get Jason some help."

"Take him to Zordon! Now!"  
They teleported out of the park.

Well actually Tommy stayed behind and hidden but the rest returned to the Power Chamber.

"I can't believe Louie and that golden dog did this to Jason!"

"Billy can you help him?"

"It appears that his entire body has been turned to gold."

"Whoa…."

"Rangers; the Midas Hound is turning objects all over town into gold."

"It's just like the story of King Midas he learned that not everything should be gold." Tanya stated.

"We have an incoming message from Tommy."  
"Guys Louie and the Cogs are collecting golden objects from all over town. Do you have any idea what they're up too?"

"From this reading it seems that the Midas Hound is growing in strength. The more he turns things into gold the more powerful it gets."

"We have to stop him." Kat stated. "But without Jason we're short handed."  
"You must ready the Zeo Zords for action. Ember if you're needed please call upon Dominus."

They nodded. "Back to action!"

"We'll be at the Zord holding base. Call us when you need us!"

"Will do Adam, Ember…stay safe. We need Super Zeo Zord power now!"  
"They're failing." She told him looking away from the viewing globe.

He nodded seriously. "Go Ember. Take Dominus."

She nodded. "Back to Action!"

Dominus bounded in through the city and leapt at the Midas monster sinking his teeth into its right leg and sending him onto the floor.

"Ember!"

"Silver's more my colour anyway." She stated smugly.

"Ur! Just you wait!" The Midas Monster shouted getting up.

The Midas Monster attacked them again when Tommy would call the Zeo Zords and along with it Adam.

"Zeo Megazord!"

"Jason get ready for the Zeo Ultrazord! Ember get ready to attach!"

"Oh yeah! I'm in! Dominus Wolf logging in! Let's bring 'em together!"

So they did.

"You don't scare me with your big toy! I've still got plenty of fight left in me!"

"ZEO ULTRAZORD! FIRE!"

And the Midas Hound was destroyed.

"Oh yeah."

~LATER~

Tanya sat in between Jason and Adam, the former on her left and the latter on the right Ember seated beside Adam.

"Wouldn't be awful if everything we touched turned to solid good."

"King Midas found out that part."

"So did that Midas Hound. It's good that when it was destroyed everything that it had transformed had turned back to normal."

"Yeah. Again I'm more of a black and silver person….green on a really good day." Ember stated with a teasing smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Adam promised her.

"Urgh…you saps." Jason told them and she laughed at him.

"Just because Adam can get a girlfriend and you can't work up the balls to ask out Emily."

Tanya and Adam cracked up but Jason glared at his little friend.

"Says the one who still has a teddy bear."

"And proud of it." She stated sitting back into her chair.

"Hey this is really good you guys did a great job!" Ernie told them pointing to the ballet.

"Oh thank you."

"So where's Tommy and Rocky?"

"Oh they're doing the lights and the props. My job is use this remote to turn one music track to the other." Ember stated waving her small remote.

"Speaking of props did Bulk and Skull get everything on the list?"

"…No." Tanya said.

"And that's a good thing for me and Jason." Adam stated and the two bumped fists.

"I don't know. I'd have liked to have seen you guys in tights. It would have been hilarious."

"That's because you've got an evil mind." Adam told her.

"Don't act like you don't benefit from it."

"Ew you two…" Jason said shaking his head.

"Yeah weren't you guys supposed to be dancing in the ballet?"

"Yeah we were. But a bets a bet!"

Ernie left them be and it started.

"That's pretty good." Tanya said.

"My music sucks…." Ember groaned.

"I like it. Are you always this critical about your work?"

"Yes." Ember nodded. "I did that in less then an hour. God it's so simple…" She groaned.

"You're too hard on yourself." Adam told her.

"No. I'm disappointed." She stated.

He shook his head smiling slightly.

"Look at that girl over there…"

"Yeah she's great."

Bulk fell over onto the ground causing every one to laugh.

Ember's shoulders shook with the laughter and she looked at Adam.

"I am so glad that's not you."

"Me too…"

* * *

**C u next time!**


	12. Sick

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

The principal of Angel Grove agreed to let Ember into Angel Grove High to study and finish her break homework after doing a back round check on the female and a glowing letter from her principal in Whitetail.

She now had access to the library and all that jazz.

"What would you think if I wanted to find my parents?" Ember asked Adam.

"Really?"

"Well….Tommy found his brother. And it's obvious we're from different walks of life….mom and dad told me not long ago that I come from a teen mom who couldn't handle a kid…I'd like to know why she didn't want me…did she name me…did she even love me…"

"I'm sure she did Ember."

"But there are just a lot of questions that have yet to be answered…"

"I know."

"Hey guys what's up?" Tanya asked walking toward them.

"Nothing much." Ember replied wanting to keep quiet about her decision.

"Adam, Tanya…Ember meet Robert. He's new here and needs a little help with getting around the school. Robert meet two of my best students…"

"And I'm the fancy pants from out of town that's using the library here to do my homework! Hi!" Ember grinned.

"Could you show him around?"

"Sure!"  
So they did. "So now you can honestly say you know every inch of Angel Grove High." Tanya said.

"That's more then me. I know my in the building to the library, the bathrooms from the library, the cafeteria and their lockers. Do not ask me about the South building." Ember told him.

"I'm really lucky I met you guys. This place is so much bigger then my old school."  
"Listen we know how important it is to have friends when you're the new kid." Adam told him just as a girl screamed.

They looked over to the study area. A girl had screamed because someone had put fake spiders dangling in front of her.

"Think someone forgot to pay the exterminator?" Rocky asked. He was sitting at one of the study desks and Kat picked one up.

"Angel Grove novelty shop." She read.

"Looks like someone's idea of a practical joke to me."

"Robert I hope this doesn't give you the wrong idea about our school."

"Yeah everyone's usually pretty friendly here." Rocky told him.

"Speaking about being friendly." Jason said digging into his bag. "I stopped into Joe's Bakery this morning for a coffee and saw those giant chocolate chip cookies you like Ember."

Her ears picked up like an excited puppy. "Did you buy me cookie?" She asked happily and he waved it in front of her small thin white bag and all she looked at Adam and Tanya. "He bought me cookie!"  
She nearly floated over to him and took it from her partner and hugged the eldest of the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen one of the greatest female martial artists of this generation and one of the greatest musical minds in this country currently…a girl who would sell her soul for a giant cookie." Adam told Robert.

"I wouldn't sell my soul…I'd just think about it. Want a bite?" She asked him.

He nodded and bit it. "Wow that is good."  
"Ha." She told him.

"Urgh…you guys are so cute it's sickening."

"Jason…kindly shut up if you ever want to have kids." She told him.

"There's the scary female I know and love."

~LATER AT THE YOUTH CENTRE~

"Tommy must be really excited to visit his brother and Mr Trueheart at the reservation." Rocky stated as their orders arrived.

Ember nodded for a second.

Rocky went to put ketchup on his chips but it ended up being red paint.

"Aw man these practical jokes are getting way out of control! That's the third time this week."

"Come on Rocko where's you sense of humour?"

"Here share some with me. I'm not going to eat it all anyway." Ember told him.

He grinned. "Thanks Ember but you eat it…you need it more then I do. You're too skinny."

"Ah so you noticed!"

"Of course I did you're gorgeous." He faked flirted with her.  
"I know." She told him vainly and they all laughed.

Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head and slightly gritted his teeth.

Tanya went to shake mustard but it ended up with water being sprayed on her. "I don't believe this…" She muttered.

"Oh come on…" Rocky asked her. "Where's you sense of humour?"

"Okay I like practical jokes as much as the next person but this is dry clean only!" She announced.

"Do what Ember does. Wear crop tops and shorts all the time!" Jason jokingly offered her.

"Don't see Adam complaining." She stated dryly.

"Ew…come on!" He groaned.

"You keep walking into them Jason. I've been to well trained. Four boys' one girl. Please remember that."

A woman walked in with a smashed pie on her head complaining about the novelty shop.

Bulk and Skull instantly offered their services and she agreed.

"You really think that these amateurs can find the culprit?" An arrogant voice asked and they looked toward the door.

"My name is Humphrey and this is my partner Bogart…" They walked toward the female and offered her a business card.

"Ace crime solvers?"

"You've tried the rest…now try the best." They said in unison.

"Frankly Mam these two couldn't find sand at the beach." Bogart stated.

"Or bread at the bakery."

"Or…"

"Hey! I know how to find bread at the bakery!" Skull protested.

"I'll tell you what. The first duo to find the joker gets paid."

They nodded and went their separate ways.

"This town gets crazier and crazier." Ember stated.

~NEXT DAY~

"Hey Jason." Adam said as he, Rocky and Ember walked up to their friend.

"Hey guys. I've been working on my kick tell me what you think." He told them before spiral kicking the punching bag.

The chain snapped and it fell dropping a bucket of confetti onto him.

"Wow…that was some kick." Adam stated.

"Very festive." She told him thoughtfully.

"Yeah but it looks the practical joker has struck again."

"Let's get out of here before something else goes wrong."

"Yeah."  
The rangers were then teleported into the Command Centre.

"Behold the viewing globe!"

So they did.

"Archerina has placed Louie Kaboom under a love spell…he will now destroy anything he asks him too."  
Tommy was then transported in. "I got here as soon as I could guys."

"Excellent! You are now at full strength. You must call on your Super Zeo Zord right away."

"Ai yiyi! Rangers be careful!"

"Don't worry Alpha we will."

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger one Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger two Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger three Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger four Green!"

"Zeo Ranger five Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Silver Ranger Power!"

They entered the battle in their Zords attacking Louie one by one.

"We need more power" Bring it together guys! Super Zeo Megazord."

"You can't defeat the power of love!" Louie shouted attacking the Megazord.

"Hello there!" Ember stated as Dominus rose into his warrior fighter form instead of his usual wolf and punched Louie straight in the face.

He blasted her back sending her down the Megazord following.

And that's when Jason showed up with his big ass pyramid.

"Oh yeah. Got to love it!" Ember shouted.

"Pyramidis! Fire!"

"Dominus! Wolf sword slash!" She ordered her attack coming straight after Jason's.

"Bring out the warrior wheel!"

"Good idea! Warrior Wheel power up!"  
It appeared and attacked Louie sending him stumbling back.

"Zeo Ultrazord! Now!"  
They all joined together. "ZEO ULTRAZORD! FIRE!"  
It did.

"Looks like he's down for the count."

"Archerina! Forgive me! I am unworthy!"

It dropped to the ground and exploded.

~YOUTH CENTRE~

The boys were studying when Ember entered and out of nowhere a bucket of ice-cold water dropped on her soaking the shocked her girl.

"Ember!" The guys leapt up and made their way over to her.

"Here." Adam took over his jumper and handed it to her. Mostly because she was wearing a white top and now her bra was showing...and he didn't want anyone seeing that… oaky besides him…

Teenage boys…jeez.

"Haven't you guys figured it out yet?" Ember asked through gritted teeth still seething.

"May I have your attention please?" Humphrey and Bogart said striding into the Youth Centre.

"We have found the identity of the culprit behind the rash of practical jokes."

"Who has the most to gain from this?"

"Tell us." Ember asked fists clenching.

"Perhaps someone who wanted to make new friends." Bogart stated.

They looked down at Robert and Ember's knuckles turned white.

"Huh? Look guys I'm sorry to disappoint you but I didn't do it!" He said.

"There they are right over there!" Tanya stated walking in with Kat pointing at Humphrey and Bogart.

"Thank you." A male said walking in after them wearing a shirt that said…

"Angel Grove Novelty Shop?" Ember seethed out.

"There you are!" He said walking towards the two. "I've been looking all overt for you two."

"Uh can we help you?"

"Yeah I've got the stuff you ordered."

"We've never seen you before in our lives." Humphrey said.

"What are you talking about? You're my best customers! You order from me all the time!"  
"I think you've got the wrong guys." Bogart said.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ember shouted leaping at the two who jumped back.

Adam caught the girl at around her waist and tried to restrain his girlfriend but Ember was fighting back.

"By the way. She's a trained martial artist." Rocky told them.

"And damn she's fast." Jason stated smugly.

"I think you should run." Adam wheezed out trying to control Ember.

"But not before you say sorry to Robert."  
"Sorry Robert." They coursed.

"Now run." Jason told them and they did just as Ember broke free running as far as the door but not before grabbing one of the fake tins of peanuts out of the novelty box and threw it at them.

"Perfect shot." She stated smugly.

They all grinned.

"Hey look peanuts!" Skull shouted picking up another can of the fake peanuts.

"No Skull don't!"

Too late. He opened them and streamers shot everywhere.

They all stated laughing.

~A FEW DAYS LATER~

"Wow Tommy's flying." Emily said.

"I can't watch." Kat weakly said.

"He's doing really well." Jason stated.

"Respect. He takes after his uncle." A male said walking towards them.

"Hey."

"I let Tommy take my new racing prototype for a couple of practice lines and he's the one that ends up with the fans."

"Don't worry about it Mr Rush we'll be cheering for you."

"Providing I can get Tommy off the lake. Let me know when he wraps it up."

"Sure."

~YOUTH CENTRE~

Ember was arguing down her phone when Adam, Rocky and Tanya sat across from her.

"…I don't care! It's my room! I've been in it since I was eleven…no I…"

She paused for a few seconds then began.

"I don't care if her mother requests it and I sure as hell don't care if she's paying extra I bust my butt to win titles for your dojo! That's my room and if you take me out of it because some rich girl is paying you off that makes you pathetic! Whatever happened to talent first man?"

Someone spoke down the phone to her.

"…I don't care if she's really nice and just came in from Carolina. I've been there since I was eleven that room has my dearest memories and I've NEVER failed to turn up to training unless the doctor doesn't clear me to train and even then you fight me to stay home…"

"I'm not sharing with her! I've been there longest and I really don't care if she's the only other girl besides me to get this scholarship in the last ten years you already said the only reason she got a scholarship at all was because of dance and it was just to back it up! Martial Arts is my major. I'm the oldest and longest serving student in that house at this time…I've brought home single, double and team medals for you….I'm not giving up my room because someone has a rich dad!"

The person down the phone sounded desperate now.

"Meeting her isn't going to change anything. That room was painted by me and the boys one weekend do you remember that? You gave us money to paint and kit out our rooms? I've done some of my best music work in that room…my last remaining piece of the good times with the boys is there man….don't take it away from me because some girl doesn't want Dexter's old room. I'm not giving up my dorm room. Not until I graduate." She hung up and looked at the ceiling and groaned.

"What's up?" Tanya asked frowning.

"Some new girl has gotten a scholarship minoring in martial arts but the dance dorms are full so she's going in with us. Her daddy apparently is flashing the cash and after the tour she had two days ago she just adores my room…and now she wants it but I'm not giving it up…does that make me a brat?"

"No." Rocky promised her. "This girl needs to back off!"

Adam nodded agreeing with his friend. "Yeah. You've been there since you were eleven. You shouldn't have to move out because someone writes a cheque."

"Thanks guys." She stated.

"So what you reading?" Rocky asked.

"My uh…I'm trying to find my parents."

"Whoa really?"

She nodded. "Tommy found his brother and…Mom told me what my sort of back story was and I kind of wanted too….find out why they gave me up."

The three nodded and Adam smiled at her.

"I hope you find them."

"Me too."

"Rangers! You are needed at the lake!" Zordon said through their communicator.

"Got it!"

They arrived already morphed and ready for battle.

"Oh no!" Tanya said looking at the two humans on the group one was Tommy and Ember's uncle John.

"They're stunned. They'll be okay."

"That's more then I can say for you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"My name is Cruel Chrome and you might as well wave goodbye to your world rangers because soon it will be under the control of Prince Gasket."  
"Cool you jets Chrome because you're going down." Jason warned him.

"That's tough talk for a substitute. To bad your real team captain isn't around!"  
"Where is he?"

He sprayed them with what looked like water but was actually mixed with toxic chemicals that made everything seem like it was spinning.

"The spray is getting too me…"

"Night! Night!"

"Feel to light headed…can't stand…" Jason muttered.

"Guess you power punks are no match for me!"

"Uh….I don't feel so good…."

"It's finally wearing off guys!" Jason stated as they stumbled to their feet.

"You guys okay?"

"A little light-headed…"

Kat ran forward but Adam caught her. "What about Tommy."

"Kat we need to regroup." He told her.

"But he's our leader."

"And he's my brother! But we can't fight right now." Ember told her putting a hand on her shoulder and she nodded.

"You guys ready to teleport."

"TELEPORTING NOW!"

They arrived into the Power Chamber and Ember instantly took off her helmet before dashing into the bathrooms.

Yes the Command Centre had those; the rangers are human thank you very much.

And throwing up….

"How come it's infecting her more?" Jason asked sucking in the vaporizer Alpha gave them in the form of an oxygen mask.

"Ember's body has been put through the abuse of toxin poisoning before during her days as a Zaxley Ranger her body isn't as strong against those sort of attacks like yours are."

"What do you mean abuse of toxin poisoning?"

"A monster…one of Harlequin's better creations admitted poison gases from itself it managed to capture her alone. She suffered under it for three hours."

"Are you serious?" Tanya asked.

"He's serious." Ember stated walking back in drinking a bottle of water. One of the few she kept hidden in the cabinet under the sink in the toilet.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kat asked.

"I tried to block that part of my career out." She stated taking another drink.

It struck the rangers that to be honest they didn't know much about the Zaxley rangers and the monsters that fought expect for the fight against Citius and Harlequin as well as a few off-hand comments from Ember.

Ember took a deep inhale of the vaporizer and exhaled equally as deeply.

"I created this to protect your lungs from Cruel Chrome's knockout vapours." Alpha stated.

"Talk about someone who needs a water purifier." Adam stated.

"So how's the scanning coming along Alpha?" Kat asked.

"It's still not operational."

"Cruel Chrome is about to unleash his vapours on the rest of the city."

"We're on our way. Ember you okay to fight?" Jason asked concerned and she look another breath before nodding.

"Alright; Back to Action!"

They attacked Cruel Chrome on the beach again.

"Alright Cruel Chrome it's time to dry you out!"

"Wrong again!"

It squirted them again with his vapours and they withstood it.

Ember still felt a little lightheaded but refused by sure power of will to drop.

"Why haven't you all passed out yet?"

"Sorry CC guess you need a tune up!"

"I guess I need to boom with my boomerang!"  
He ran at the rangers who met him in the middle and they fought.

But of course Klank and Orbus got involved making the monster grow to Zord height.

"Oh no." Ember stated.

"We need the Zords to fight this guy."

"Alpha we need Tommy here to activate the Zord!"

"Rangers I've devised a remote unit much like the one from the Ninja Megazord. I believe it will activate Super Zeo Zord Five. It's not a permanent solution but it will work for now! Activating now!"

"Great Zeo Zords on the way!"

"We'll catch up!" Jason told them indicating to himself and Ember.

"Okay!" They stated and teleported away.

"Good luck rangers."

"Ember you feeling okay?"  
"Not really no." She admitted.

"Will you be okay?"

"Hopefully. Let's get our Zords."

He sighed and nodded.

They entered the battle together firing at the monster.

The other Zeo Zords came together for the Megazord and Chrome attacked again sending it flying back.

"Let's bring 'em together! Now!"  
The Zeo Ultrazord was formed.

"This can't be good…"

The kick-ass Zord shot at the Cruel Chrome monster and destroyed it.

They arrived back into the Command Centre and Ember sat down and took another deep breath.

"You feeling okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're not pregnant right?" Rocky asked bluntly.

"ROCKY! You asshole! Of course I'm not pregnant!" She stated.

"Well how would you know I mean…"

"Rocky….I am not PREGNANT!"

"Okay…jeez…" He said putting his hands up in submission.

"Can't a girl get sick around here after being attacked by poisonous vapours especially if she has a history?" "

"I'm sorry! Jeez….just looking out for you and your innocence."

"Yeah don't." She growled at him.

~LATER~

"Wow Alpha did a good job replacing Detective Stone's wave rider." Jason stated.

"You wouldn't notice the difference. Props to Alpha." Ember agreed.

"And he definitely came through with the scanner."

"Let's just hope there is still some energy residue around here Kat." Jason said.

"Yeah. I want to find my brother and then kill him for making me worry." Ember stated.

"Come on."

~BACK AT THE POWER CHAMBER~

"Alpha did we get enough?"

"Affirmative! The computer is tracing the energy beam now! It's traced Tommy to another dimension!"

"And?"

"Strange I'm getting a very strong reading of Tommy's brainwave action."  
"You mean…." Ember began.

"Something is infecting Tommy's brainwaves wherever he is….whoever has a hold of him is changing him."

"Like Finn…." Ember whispered to herself. "Is there a way we can get him back?"

Just as she said it the keyboard's, the control panels and all the equipment blew up.

Jason reacted in an instant pulling the sixteen year old away from the blast and covering her from the sparks.

Kat dropped down to the ground as well.

"Alpha!"

"We've lost contact! Ai yiyi!"

"What is it?"

"This is troubling the Tommy we know…is being altered. Ember you know what this means." Zordon began and Ember nodded kicking the wall and turning back to Jason and Kat.

"If we track him down…we're not going to like who find…" She said and her voice broke she clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white…her eyes were blazing.

She was furious.

"Some jackass has brainwashed my brother…."

Kat and Jason looked at each other.

"….And there's a chance we'll never get him back."

* * *

**I will see you next chapter!**


	13. Leave

**STILL DO NOT OWN!**

**Thank u for all reviews!**

* * *

"Guys you know how Zordon told us to take a break while he looks for Tommy?" Rocky said suddenly in the Youth Centre.

"Yeah…"

"Ember's not taking it so well." He told them pointing over to where their youngest member was punching the shit out of a punching bag.

"Ember…..Ember…" Jason called.

"Earphones." Rocky told him.

"Okay…" He walked over and yanked one out of her ear. "EMBER!"

"Ow….what?" She asked him taking the other one out wiping her face and hair with a towel.

"Slow down. You'll burn yourself out."

"No I won't."

"Yeah you will. Come on…come hang with us for a while and stop punishing the punching bag."

She sighed and nodded following him back to the others.

"By the way what is Bulk and Skull yammering on about?" She asked as they walked toward the counter as they kept stating.

"I'm telling you we saw it!"

"You got to be kidding I think you're making this up!" A random kid stated.

"Yeah!" His smaller friend agreed

"Making what up?"

"It was a light in the lake! It was incredible!"

"And inside the light was Zeo Ranger Five."

The rangers looked at each other.

"You guys saw Zeo Ranger Five?"

Ember looked up at Jason.

"Well what was he doing?"

"He was just standing there….staring. The weirdest thing was that….we could see right through him!"  
"Creepy…"

"You guys have been out in the sun too long." The kid said.

"Yeah!"

The four rangers went to the corner.

"We should go to the lake."

"Let's talk to Zordon first. Tell the others to meet us at the Power Chamber."

"Right; let's go…"  
"You okay?" Rocky asked Ember.

"I'm not getting my hopes up." She shrugged. "I've been through this before and it fucking hurt so right now…I'm not letting myself get worked up…I'm just focused on finding him."

"What do you mean been through this before?"

"Harlequin took Finn. Turned him against us….I was sent away because I became obsessed with finding him and I burnt myself out and ended up in hospital. When I arrived back Evil Finn had sent the rest of the boys into hospital and it was just me and him left standing. The fight was brutal and he nearly killed me…but he stopped himself. I had arrived morphed and I demorphed in front of him because I was so weak. He saw a little kid….a kid that shook him awake when he slept in and could knock him on his ass…. He didn't see an evil warrior as Harlequin proclaimed us; especially me. Apparently I was the 'leader' a complete daughter of evil…but when he looked into my eyes…."

"He saw a friend….a girl….a scared girl. Someone who was scared for his conscience not herself."

"Wow…." Rocky stated.

"I don't want to go through it again."

"I understand."

~POWER CHAMBER~

"Did you get anything on Tommy?"

"Bulk and Skull said they saw Zeo Ranger Five near the lake."

"I'll scan the perimeter of the lake. Watch the viewing globe."

"I don't see anything!"  
"I'm not getting a reading! Wait I'm beginning to get something now! I'm picking up a brainwave pattern! It could be Tommy! But wait!"

"What Alpha?"

"The patterns changing!"

"Rangers if these are indeed Tommy's brainwaves then he is in great danger!"  
"What do you mean?"

"At the rate they're changing Tommy won't be Tommy much longer." Ember said.

"Zordon we can't let this happen I'm going out there." Jason said.

"I'm coming with you." Kat stated.

"I'm going too." Ember agreed stepping forward.

"Ember you sure?"

"I'm more then sure." She nodded.

"Very well the rest of you must remain here and insist Alpha in tracking brainwaves."  
"Right." Adam said and turned to Ember. "Good luck." He told her and she kissed him.

"Just in case I don't come back." She whispered and pulled away nodding at Jason.

"It's Morphin' Time!"  
"Zeo Ranger one Pink!"  
"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Silver Ranger Power!"  
They arrived at the lake. "I don't see anything."  
"Keep looking!"

"There has to be something we're missing. Some trace of something that we're overlooking."  
"Yeah…don't worry Ember we'll find him."

"Yeah…we've got too Kat." Ember nodded.

"I'll do anything to get him back Ember I promise you." Jason told the teen putting his hands on her shoulders. "I let Tommy down once I will not let it happen again!"  
"Look there he is!" Kat shouted as a hologram of Tommy appeared.

"Guys we found him." Jason ran straight toward it.

"Wait something's wrong!" Kat shouted.

"Jason! Stop! Dammit Jason!" Ember said stopping for a second and running after him again.

"Jason it's a trap!" She shouted skidding to a halt beside him.

They disappeared through a portal that was doubling as 'Tommy.'

~POWER CHAMBER~

"Ai yiyi! I just lost Ember and Jason on my scanner!" Alpha shouted.

"What?" Adam demanded.

"I'll contact Billy and advise him to return from the Zeo Zord repair terminal."

Kat teleported in. "I tried to stop Jason and Ember…she just wouldn't let him go in alone!" She said distressed.

"Kat it's okay." Tanya tried to soothe her.

"But now we've lost three of them."

"Wait there is another electrical surge." Adam stated looking at the screen.

"Who was it but someone's following Jason and Ember…wherever they went."

~EMBER AND JASON~

The two on them fell on a dusty floor and Ember sat up; followed by Jason.

"Ember you okay?" Jason asked helping her up and dusting her down.

This made 'King' Tommy frown at the care the big gold ranger showed for the petit and skinny silver ranger.

"I'm fine Jason. I promise you." She looked around and started to panic "Jason where are we….where is this place!" She asked.

"Ember! Ember! Ember calm down!" Jason told her steadying the panicking girl. "Breathe." He told her and she did and nodded her head behind her helmet.

"Okay…Okay…whoa…oh my god…I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Surrender Gold Ranger. Give up Silver Ranger!"

They spun around. "Tommy!" Ember yelped and stood behind Jason.

This girl was what 5'3 or there about…Jason was pushing six foot…she was going to stand behind him if she wanted.

He basically hid her anyway.

Well?

What would you do if your brother was standing evil in front of you?

"Surrender rangers or fight!" Gasket commanded.

The crowd around them roared.

"SILENCE! Soldiers of the Machine Empire I present to you the Gold Ranger and the Silver Ranger!"

They booed.

"What have you done to Tommy Gasket?" Jason demanded.

"Man I really hope help is on the way." Ember said looking up at Jason.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He promised. "Just stay close to me."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Tommy what's wrong with you?" She shouted.

"You pathetic Ranger! Do not take that tone of voice with the king."  
"The king? The hell?" She said to herself and looked up at Jason.

"Yes I am the King of the Machine Empire!"

"Oh no…"

"And as King! I will no longer tolerate the evil Power Rangers? You, are, finished Ranger!"

"Tommy snap out of it!" Ember shouted running forward but was blasted back by a force field.

"Ember! Ember you alright?"

She nodded getting up.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Wait!" Jason shouted. "At least let Ember go! Dammit Tommy she's barely sixteen….if we're the evil ones why am I trying to save my friend. For Gods sake at least let her go!"

"No!" Ember yelled. "I'm not leaving you! We're a team Jason. Partners. If one of us fights then so does the other."  
"Ember…" He said to her.

"I'd rather go down fighting with you then watch you get destroyed knowing I could help the outcome!"  
Slowly he nodded. "Are you sure."

"Absolutely."

He nodded too. "Then we fight together!"  
"Enter the ring!"

The monster entered slowly through one of the arches.

"Let's go rangers!"

Ember looked at the sky. "Dominus give me strength." She said and looked at Jason. "Give us strength."

They didn't know that at the Command Centre they were watching through the viewing globe.

Tanya had her hand over her mouth, Kat almost looked like she was about to cry. Rocky had a grave face and Adam was pacing the floor hands behind his head glancing at the screen every few seconds.

This monster was fast and that's by Ember's standards. This girl thrived on being fast the kid was 5'3 she didn't have a whole lot of upper body strength!

"You'll never win Gasket!"

"We'll see! Destroy them Eltor!"

The monster went back to knocking them around the arena and once shoved Ember against the wall were she hit her head and collapsed unconscious against the ground.

"EMBER!" Jason yelled and dodged another hit.

Back on earth Adam had to sit down and stared at the Viewing Globe hands behind his head as he stared in shock.

"NOW YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Jason shouted and kicked away Eltor and stared up at the brainwashed Tommy and Gasket.

"She is sixteen! Sixteen and we're the evil ones? That's your sister you PRICK!" He shouted before Eltor attacked again.

'King' Tommy looked over at the slumped form of the silver ranger…Ember….

This…monster knew everything Jason was gonna do. Just like it had Ember he thought…only Tommy could…

"That's it! You transformed Tommy's power into this thing didn't you Gasket?" Jason shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The male robot told him.

"Tommy…bro are you in there…" He shouted to the robot.

"I am not…"

"Bro is that you?" He asked.

"I AM NOT!"

"Good then you lost Tommy's powers! He-ya!" He attacked Eltor and managed to destroy the monster.

"Curses!"

"Your plan failed Gasket now return Tommy to normal!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Listen to me Tommy you are not their king! You're my friend!"

"I guess I have to take care of this villain myself!"

"Tommy!" A voice shouted and they looked over. Ember had gotten up though unsteadily she was up on her feet and glaring from behind her helmet. "You idiot getting captured. Making me have to go up against a monster who spurted poisonous vapours then puke my guts out…make me have to lie to mom about your wear-abouts, making me cry because I'm so worried about you and kick the crap out of the punching bag in the youth centre….Making me remember the last time one of my brothers were brain-washed….and now nearly having my head spilt open by a giant monster…all because you didn't have your guard up you prick! But….but… DAMMIT TOMMY I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!" She shouted a sudden burst of energy ran through her and she joined Jason's side. "I just want you back…"

'King' Tommy shook his head. "Liar! This will be your final battle rangers! I will rid your evil from this world!"

"She's up." Rocky stated to Adam who had refused to look but now stared intently at the screen.

"And she's pissed." Adam finished for his best friend.

"Welcome to your doom!"

"Don't do this Tommy! Come on bro they've got you brainwashed."

"You have to snap out of it!"

"It's time to rid the power rangers."  
"You're impossible." Ember stated clenching her fists.

"You've got to listen to us! I'm your friend!"

"And I'm your sister! TOMMY PLEASE!"

"Tommy…" The 'King' stated.

"Yeah that's right Tommy! You're a Power Ranger just like me!"

"You're my brother!" Ember shouted.

"Why can't I remember who I am…"

"Do not listen to them my King. They are tricking you. Especially the little one. She is a master of trickery and treachery!"  
"No Tommy he's the one tricking you!"  
"Don't fall for it sire. Concentrate your energies you know what has to be done."

"Yeah…you're right Gasket."

On earth Adam turned to the others. "He responded to Ember and Jason when they called his name."  
"We have to find a way to break into that dimension and his hold on him."

"That's it!" 'Tommy' shouted.

"I will not fall for this! I have seen the evil you have done and it's time to wipe out the Power Rangers once and for all."

"You'll never get away with this Gasket!" Jason shouted.

"Our king challenges you to a battle right here and now."

"Why don't you go follow the yellow brick road Gasket and go to the Wizard of Oz and ask for a heart! Because you fucking need one you oiled up asshole!" Ember shouted.

"…You must fight our king!"  
"I won't fight him!"

"Neither shall I!"

"You can't force us!"

"Then you will be destroyed!"

"I am ready Gasket!"  
"Positions! Let the battle begin!" Gasket announced as Tommy appeared in the arena.

"Let's go!"

"Tommy don't do this."

"I will bring an end to the Power Rangers. Starting with you two Gold and Silver Ranger."

They started to circle each other.

"Oh man…"

"Ai yiyi Rangers! What are we going to do?" Alpha asked loudly back at the Command Centre.

"This is unbelievable." Rocky stated.

"What can Jason do he has got to defend himself…."

"And Ember will fight Tommy. If she could Finn the way she did right Zordon?" Rocky said.

"Correct Rangers."  
"Gasket seems to have brainwashed him into thinking we're his enemies!"

"Then we have to find a way to show him the truth."  
"But the only way you can do that is if you were in that arena and we have to make him remember who his true friends are."  
"Right. We have to figure out a way to make him remember."

"And we better do it fast or everything will be lost."

Ember and Jason were having a bad time.

Neither wanted to attack Tommy but neither was willing to be a ragdoll.

Jason was trying to keep the attention of Tommy from Ember since the girl already had some kind of injury.

"Tommy you've got to listen to us!"

"No!" Tommy shouted and attacked only to be cut off by Ember who swiped at his leg.

"I don't want to fight you bro!" Jason told him.

"And I don't want to hear anymore of your lives."  
"You can't win Gold Ranger!" Tommy smirked. "And you are just pathetic Silver Ranger!"  
"And you're a prick when you're evil Tommy." Ember told him.

"Zordon." Billy said on earth. "Is the video symbol strong enough to follow it to the source?"

"I can't stay for sure. It might land you in another dimension and you'll never find your way back."

"Well I'm willing to take that chance." Tanya said.

"Ember needs some sort of medical attention. She's running on fumes and Tommy will kill her in his present state. I'm going too." Adam agreed.

"We have to find a way to get in there."

"We're running out of time." Rocky stated.

"What do we do when we get there?"

"Tommy's memory of your friendship is his only chance."

"You must leave from the point of the entry way."  
"You guys should morph and teleport there. I'll try to get a lock on." Billy stated.

"Right. It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger One Pink!"  
"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow!"  
"Zeo Ranger Three Blue!"  
"Zeo Ranger Four Green!"

They teleported to the beach beside the lake.

"Alright we're ready!"

"Oh no we've lost the lock!" Alpha's voice screeched.

"But…we have to reach Ember, Jason and Tommy somehow."

"Oh we have to get that lock again!" Alpha stated.

"This can't be happening I just had it a second ago."

But on the viewing globe the rangers were transported away from their sight.

"It worked! Billy you did it!"  
"But I didn't Alpha. I didn't do anything….but somebody did."  
"I wonder who could have transported them…

~ARENA~

Ember was on the floor fighting to stand up but she really couldn't find the energy and Jason wasn't far from going either.

"Tommy listen!" He pleaded just as the rest of the rangers showed up.

"Adam!" Ember said fighting to sit up.

He kneeled beside her and helped her sit up. "Are you oaky?"  
"I…I'm exhausted."  
"The rest of the rangers!" Tommy proclaimed.

"Jason! Are you okay?" Tanya asked.

"Adam will she be okay?" Rocky asked his green clad friend.

"I don't know…I think so…I mean I hope so…"  
"I'll be fine." Ember said standing up leaning on Adam for support.

"They've done something to Tommy and he thinks we're his enemies."

"Now I'll destroy your entire evil gang!" Tommy told them smugly.

Ember was barely standing at this point. "Tommy please." She weakly pleaded.

"Listen to me Tommy. Look at me…everything we've done…everything we've been through. You're the one who taught me to ride a bike. You got dad to let me get martial arts lessons because dance wasn't cutting it for me. You would come in and read to me when I was sick even though you were told stay away because you'd catch it but you did it anyway because you didn't want me to be alone…It was your guitar I played for the first time when you tossed it away because you couldn't get your hand movements right! And you're the one who pushed me to pass my exams for that scholarship…" She knees buckling Adam supporting her. "You're my brother Tommy. Not the leader of an Empire…you're my brother, the former green and white ranger and the current red ranger….just like I'm the former Black Zaxley Ranger… you helped us defeated Citius…for the love of God REMEMBER!" She shouted pleading with her brother.

"Tommy we're not evil." Jason stated.

"Prepare to be destroyed."

And that's it….Ember started balling. Tears rolled down her face.

"You stubborn asshole!" She shouted sad and angry.

Mostly angry…

"There must be a way to get through to him."

"Tommy no it's us!" Kat shouted.

"I do not know any of you!"

He attacked and they were fighting again.

"Are you sure you can fight?"

"He's my brother Adam…I have too."

Tommy had all of the rangers on the ground expect Ember in the space of three minutes.

"You're turn." He stated going into a fighting stance.

He attacked his moves precise against her sloppy dodges and kicks.

But he spiral kicked her back and she was down screaming in pain hitting her head off the ground again.

"EMBER!"

Jason attacked Tommy but was sent flying back where the rangers were either standing or sitting against the wall hurt.

"I don't know what else to do." He said.

"Ember won't last much longer." Adam stated checking her. "If she doesn't get to Alpha and Billy…." He didn't want to say it.

It made him sick.

"There's nothing you can do!" Tommy announced.

"I have an idea." Kat stated.

"This out to be amusing."  
"There's only one thing left to do." Kat said standing up. "Zeo One Power Down!"

She demorphed.

"Huh?"

"Kat are you sure you know what your doing?"  
"He has to see us." She said. "To be confronted with the face of his real friends."  
"Oh right…Ember you think you can stand for this?"  
"Um…Maybe…can I get some help?"

Instantly Rocky and Adam helped the girl up one of her arms around each of their shoulders.

"Do not try to deceive me!" Tommy shouted and ran towards Kat ready to punch her but froze unable to finalise the blow.

He put it down but went up again and she hugged him. "Tommy don't do this please…it's me Katherine."  
"Katherine…"  
"Look…look at your friends…your sister look at what Gasket made you do Tommy. There's a real chance she'll die Tommy."

"Die…"  
"Don't listen to them!" Gasket stated.

"He's stated to remember I think it's working guys.."  
"Katherine…" Tommy whispered again. "What's going on…I don't remember anything…I don't understand I feel like I know you but everything is just fuzzy… uh NO!" He shouted and she hugged tighter.

"You're a power ranger you're evil you…breed destruction wherever you go!" He started struggling.

"That's right sire.."  
"Come on Tommy." Ember whispered.

"Destroy her!" Gasket shouted.

"Tommy don't do it! Gold Ranger power down!" Jason powered down into his civilian form. "Tommy Prince Gasket has tricked you. We're your friend's man…and that ranger right there…" Jason pointed at Ember being supported by Adam and Rocky. "Is your baby sister…and she's hurt bro…badly…if you don't snap out of it soon…Ember's not gonna make it."  
"This has to work." Rocky stated.

"Yeah. Let's get with it."

"Zeo rangers! Power Down!"

The four did.

Ember was in worse shape than they realised. She was pale and clammy her skin glistened with a layer of cold sweat. Limp once beautiful and glossy curls fell flat on her face mixed with what was a mixture of sweat and dried blood indicating she had cut her head when she was knocked unconscious a while back.

"Jason's right…Tommy please….we're here to help you…" Tanya said gently and the boys walked Ember forward.

"Please Tommy…." She panted. "Please remember me…" She was in tears barely able to form the words.

"I don't know why but I feel like your telling me the truth…" Tommy stated as Kat gently let go of him.

"Is it possible that everything Gasket told me about you was a lie? I'm so mixed up I don't know who I can believe."

"Try and think of all the things we've been through together."  
"NO!" He pushed them back and they scrambled back. "What is wrong with me?"

He dropped to his knees. "I don't understand!" He shouted.

"Come on Tommy!"

"You can't fool me!" He pointed his Zeo Pistol at Kat. "Don't move rangers!"  
"Tommy I know your in there."  
"Tommy please!" Adam shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Come back to us." Kat put her hands on the pistol and lowered it down.

"It's okay."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gasket shouted. "REMEMBER YOU ARE THE KING HERE! FIGHT!"

He transported into the arena.

"THEY ARE YOUR ENEMIES YOU FOOL DESTORY THEM!"

Tommy spun to face Gasket. "I don't think so Gasket! Zeo Five! Power down!"

"No…"

"You're my enemy I'm leaving with my friends."

"We'll see."

They tried to teleport out but it wouldn't let them.

"Think I'd let you get away that easily? Think again! Now for a little audience participation! Monsters! Join me!"

They all teleported into the arena to face the rangers.

"Guys Ember's not going to last much longer…." Rocky told them.

Tommy looked over at his sister. "Oh man…Ember…"

"Guys! Lets do it! It's Morphin Time….wait…what?"  
"My force field is blocking your morphing powers! You made a terrible mistake turning against me and demorphing it has cost you dearly! Goodbye power rangers!"

Just then the force field shattered.

"Wait what happened?"  
"It can't be!"

"Lets get out of here."  
"You mess with one ranger you better be ready to take on the whole team!"

"If anything happens to Ember I swear to god I will hunt you down Gasket!" Jason threatened.

"We'll meet again Gasket."

They teleported out of the arena and into the Command Centre.

"Put Ember on the recovery table and I'll run a scan."

They did and in a few minutes Billy was frowning. "I don't believe it?"  
"What…is she okay?"  
"I'm pretty sure she's going to be fine…most of this is dehydration and a small bang to the head. A few stitches and a good sleep and she'll be fine."

Adam let out a sigh of relief as did Tommy. "Oh thank god…"

Adam looked at Embers not sleeping face.

He had thought he was going to lose her.

And it made him sick.

But Ember had pulled through.

Then again she always did…..

~TWO DAYS LATER~

Ember was in the Youth Centre reading a book when arms snaked around her waist.

"Hey there." She stated.

She turned in his arms and was met by a kiss.

"Well what was that for…"

He rested his forehead on hears.

"Just never leave me again."

"Hey." She drew him closer if that were even possible. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

* * *

**bye hope u like it**


	14. Music

**Still do not own which is very depressing**

* * *

~ANGEL GROVE HIGH~

"Hey. You ready for the big test?" Jason asked.

"I am." Tommy stated.

"Ha-ha." Ember laughed sticking her tongue out at them.

"Shut up Ember." Rocky huffed.

"Hey listen I told Tanya and Adam we'll meet them after school in the Youth Centre Emily's working on a new shaved ice."

"I could go for one of them." Ember nodded.

The guy next to them yanked open his locker door and all the books came out.

"Oh…uh later man."

"Bye."

"Hey you alright?" Rocky asked as he and Ember bent down to help the guy in picking up his books.

"Yeah…thanks."

"Any time see you after Ember."  
"Good luck." She told him and headed toward the study area.

~YOUTH CENTRE~

"Hey, hey." She stated sliding into a chair beside Adam and Tanya.

"Hey Ember. You alright you look tired?"

"What? Oh yeah. I was up late last night finishing an essay no biggie."  
"How much homework did you get?"  
"A lot and I don't know if I'll get it all done in time. What you talking about?"  
"Our colours….I say yellow is alright but green is…"  
"Shut up!" Tanya laughed as the other arrived up at the table.

"Hey guys!"

"What's up?"

"Man I got to tell you that test was tough!" Jason admitted.

"Tell me about it me and Adam took it last week."  
"There's a lot of things to love about school but tests aren't one of them."  
"Neither is homework and deadlines." Ember stated resting her head on the table. "I'm so tired…."

"I heard that." Rocky stated.

"Okay Tanya where we?" Adam asked.

"Here we go again." Ember sighed taking out her theory copy and starting to write.

"What you doing?" Kat asked her.

"My second big essay. Six A4s back to back on music in whatever time you want."

"Wow…what did you chose?"

"1920s that way I can go into depth about hotspots for jazz and the speakeasy's if I get stuck on the actual music and musicians of the era."

"That's a lot of work." Jason stated.

She shrugged. "I know. But it's rewarding at the end of the day."

"I guess."

They watched Skull shake Bulk's soda and have it fizz up in his face and the gang laughed.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Ember was feeling weird.

Everything she'd done today felt like she'd done it….before.

Weird….

"Hey." Kat said entering the Youth Centre where Tanya, Adam and a confused Ember were.

"Hey…what kept you guys?"

"We had a slight run-in with the Cogs." Kat stated.

"I don't know why I didn't know it was going to happen…" Tommy said.

"What is he talking about?" Adam asked.

"There it is again…I've been telling you guys I've been getting the strangest feeling of déjà vu today."

"You too?" Ember asked. "Because I swear I've done all of this before…" She said pointing at her notebook.

"Your six back to back A4 page essay on 1920s music? The one where you can talk about the speakeasy's and the hotspots for the music if you get stuck on the actual music itself" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! How did….whoa…this is weird…" She stated rubbing her neck.

"Well everybody gets that feeling once in a while."  
"Yeah but we're different…something's like making me jumpy as well… I constantly feel like I'm gonna be attacked today…it's extremely creepy." Ember told them.

"Maybe it's jus your wolf instincts like you said they never really go away." Rocky pointed out.

"Yeah that's not so weird."

"I don't know but look I'll show you guys in five seconds Bulk's gonna get soda sprayed on his face." Tommy stated and they watched him open the can.

"Look we're not saying that we don't believe you but I mean that kind of stuff happens every day."

"Yeah he has a point."  
"But how did Tommy know about my essay hell I'd forgotten about it until this morning when I finished the other one…"  
"Good point…"

~ANGEL GROVE HIGH~

"Okay guys I'm freaking out. I know damn well that I did the essay that I found on the list this morning but somehow I don't but I know I did it…and does this feel repeated to you guys?" Ember asked at the lockers with Rocky, Kat, Jason and Tommy.

"Yeah…."

Ember suddenly caught the locker next to them as the books threatened to spill out on its owner.  
"Thanks." He said surprised and went to fix them back in his locker.

"Okay how did I know that would happen?"

~LATER AT THE POWER CHAMBER~

"I AM FREAKING OUT!" Ember shouted. "I know I did that damn essay. I can nearly speak it word for word…how did I have to do it again?" She groaned and rested her head on Adam's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"The machines are altering time somehow….today has been repeating over and over again."

"That's strange." Said Alpha. "We haven't been noticing anything different."  
"Well Tommy and now Ember seem to be the only ones able to detect the wrinkle in time."

"Perhaps Tommy's recent encounter with the brain drain has left him sensitive to the time continuum."

"That doesn't explain me though…" Ember stated.

"As a wolf spirit your instinct is sharper then the rest of the rangers allowing you to notice small details. Example the wrinkles in time and the repeats of certain actions around you." Zordon said.

"I'll scan for irregularities in Tommy." Alpha said and gave Tommy a brain scan.

"This confirms it. Tommy is now able to detect even the slightest disturbance."

"We're sorry we doubted you." Rocky said.

"Ai yiyi! An analysis from today show a huge abnormality and we are now presently circling in what appears to be a time loop."  
"The machines are controlling time."

"But how?"

"My tampering with the time source. Observe the viewing globe."  
They did.

"I don't see anything." Adam told them.

"Look there!" Tommy said pointing and Ember saw it a crystal ball like thing.

Alpha did something that allowed the rest of the rangers to see what was controlling the time loop but it would only hold for sort period of time.

"Ai yiyi! Just look at what's been hiding behind that time hole!"

"Oh man a huge Cog battle fleet."  
"The machines paused time on earth so their invasion fleet can travel through space."  
"This situation is very dangerous Zeo Rangers. You must destroy the source of the time loop immediately or all is lost."  
"We'll be ready for trouble. It's Morphin' Time!"  
"Zeo Ranger One Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow!"  
"Zeo Ranger Three Blue!"  
"Zeo Ranger Four Green!"  
"Zeo Ranger Five Red!"  
"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Silver Ranger Power!"  
They teleported out of the Command Centre.

"Okay guys be careful. We don't know what this thing can do."

"Yeah let's check it out first."  
"Okay here it goes…"  
"Careful bro…"

Just as he was about to touch it something shot at them.

"We've got company!"  
"Err you don't know what your messing with!"  
"You don't know who you're messing with!"  
They attacked the monster that was able to send them all down onto the ground.

Then Sprocket showed up aided by Cogs.

"You guys take care of the metal heads! I'll take care of the crystal ball!"  
"Right!"

During that fight Gasket and Archerina showed up.

"What do you want Gasket?" Jason asked himself and Ember taking down a Cog and literally throwing it away from them.

"For you to stay out of my plan."

"Maybe I can help dear!"

"Look out!" Ember shouted as Archerina shot her arrows at them.

"Now it's my turn!" Gasket yelled entering the fight.

The robot to be fair was a decent fighter but Ember would never grant him the same respect she granted Harlequin. The warrior though evil was fair and would never kick you when you were down…

She still wanted him dead though just as he did her.

Gasket was just an oiled up asshole.

Klank and Orbus made the monster grow to Megazord size.

"Get the zords guys we'll deal with Gasket and Archerina." Jason promised them.

"You sure?"  
"Go!" Ember pressed and they nodded before she turned her attention to the pink wearing robot.

"Hey there Princess." She twisted around the Silver Sword. "Put 'em up."

Archerina and Ember ended up in a fight just as Gasket fought Jason.

Archerina was a long range fighter and Ember was getting to close for her liking.

From what Gasket had learnt after doing back round checks on all the rangers to learn of his opponent Ember would do anything to stop you.

Including ripping the robot princess's head off.

Archerina wanted to keep her head so most of that fight was a few failing kicks and mostly dodges from the princess.

"Urgh we'll finish this another time!" Gasket announced as he and Archerina teleported with Sprocket, Klank and Orbus.

"She's gonna have it in for you now." Jason reminded Ember.

"Bring it on."

He chuckled and shook his head.

~ANGEL GORVE YOUTH CENTRE~

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!"

"Looks like uh…time's finally back to normal." Jason stated.

"Thank god…" Ember praised. "I didn't want to do that essay again." She rested her head on the table. "My head hurts." She mumbled.

They watched Bulk get soda sprayed in his face again. "There we go again."

"I wouldn't worry about that….that sort of stuff happens everyday."

"Yeah there are some things that are just timeless." Adam piped up.

"Agreed."

~A FEW DAYS LATER~

Tommy and Tanya were talking about the uh…performance that Tanya had walked in on.

"My teacher wants e to sing in front of everyone…I don't want to look bad…Listen Ember's the singer in the family for a reason."  
"Tommy there's more to singing then looking good. Ember sings because she has the confidence to do it in front of people but we know Ember in reality she's actually kind of reserved but on stage….her confidence shines through and you've got buckets of confidence."  
"Wow….Tanya you're a great singer do you think you can help me?"

"You mean voice lessons?"  
"Yeah!"

"Of course….but don't you think Ember might feel a bit left out you didn't come to her…"  
"I'm sure she won't mind….thanks." He told her before hugging the female.

She minded.

The female had her arms crossed over her chest and fingers digging into her arms as she watched Tommy plead with Tommy in song and explain about how this has happened.

Truthfully she was hurt. To be perfectly honest Tommy hadn't seen Ember really play since she went to Whitetail.

"You okay?" Adam asked her.

"No." She muttered.

"Are you jealous?" He asked her.

"Shut up…" She mumbled and he grinned slightly.

"I feel like I'm in the middle of a rock opera." He told her and the team.

"My ears hurt."

"Oh this could interfere with their ability to pilot the zords."  
"Alpha's right. This telepathic link has been altered. It'll be impossible for him to control the red battle Zord."

"With Archerina and Prince Gasket around the last thing we need is to be down a Zord."  
"Rangers just as we feared the Machine Empire has launched a full scale attack on Angel Grove."

"What are we going to do without Tanya and Tommy?"

"I'll take Pyramidis and go look."

Then Tommy burst in singing about how it wouldn't work and Tanya agreed hitting a high note that made the rangers cringe.

"Ow…"

"Hey look they hit the abandoned warehouse district. They're going to be over the population soon."

"Ai yiyi! As if that wasn't bad enough there's a squadron of Quadra-fighters heading our way!"

"We've got to come up with a plan….and fast."  
"Zordon is there anyway I can pilot the red battle Zord?" Adam asked.

"Alpha can reprogram it to respond to you but I do not know the outcome."

"I'll take the risk."

"Myself and Ember will stay behind and watch out for the Quadra-fighters."  
"The rest of us will go fight the caterpillar." Rocky stated.

"_Let's stop this crime!_"

"_It's Morphin' Time!"_

"Ow…." Ember mumbled.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink!"

"_Zeo Ranger Two Yellow!_"  
"Zeo Ranger Three Blue!"  
"_Zeo Ranger Five Red!_"  
The four transported out.

"I hate my brother right now…" Ember stated doing to work on the Red Super Zeo Zord.

"Hey….I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." Adam promised and kissed her neck in a certain spot…

"Will you watch it….your latest 'conquest of my neck' took half my concealer to cover you prick!" She kissed under her breath and he gave a boyish grin masculine pride flowing through him.

"Oh no the Quadra-fighters are attacking the Zord Holding base."  
"The Zeo Megazord and the Warrior Wheel are still in there!"

"We've got them out of there. Alpha start the Zord evacuation procedure."

"Right I just hope we can get them to safety fast enough."  
"Prepare for descent!" Ember warned them fingers flying on the buttons of the control panel.

"Right their secure."

"Lock." Adam ordered them.

"Now that they're all safe the others need help. Hell that caterpillar is one ugly monster you ready you two?" Jason asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be. I'll take the red battle zord."

"I'll head out in Dominus."

"Okay I'll stay here and check out the holding bay."  
"Thanks…It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger Four Green!"  
"Gold Ranger Power!"  
"Silver Ranger Power!"  
"_Help has arrived_!"

"Hang guys we're on the way!"

The Zeo Megazord and the Battle Zord got the thing on the ground and Dominus locked his jaws around it and shook it from side to side in his mouth.

"Whatever Alpha did it worked! I've got full control!"  
Back as the holding bay as Jason fought the Cogs two wolf hounds appeared and ripped through the Cogs the catch?

They looked like miniature zords but were about the size of a St. Bernard.

"What the…who are you guys?"  
"We're the servants of Dominus…and he and Lady Ember said you might need some help." They sounded like two excited kids…

These things were puppy zords.

In his head he was thinking Dominus you old dog I love you.

The caterpillar divided into separate warriors who fought against the Zords.

"Aw man…." Ember groaned as she fought against one of the monsters lifting Dominus up on his hind legs into Warrior Mode.

"Oh no the telepathic link is failing! I'm losing control!" Adam announced to them all.

Adam lost all control of the zord and it literally started dancing…

I am not joking.

It started dancing.

"_Establish the link or we'll all sink_!"

"Tommy **SHUT UP**!" Ember shouted from her zord tired and angry.

It ended with Ember's being the only zord that wasn't dancing…

The wolf zord literally growled as it sank its metallic teeth into another monster and ripped it apart brutally.

The other rangers got kicked out of their zords as the caterpillar re-attached itself shooting at the rangers and Ember attacked it again to be thrown back.

The rangers on the ground were now fighting Gasket and Archerina while Ember struggled with the caterpillar.

Jason showed up with Pyramidis. "Oh I am glad to see you!" Ember stated loudly.

"Anytime and thanks for the help back there."

"Oh it was nothing. How about a double team?"

"Sounds great!"

Their joint forces destroyed the caterpillar.

"That will teach you to mess with the power rangers!"

~LATER YOUTH CENTRE~

"Hey guys!" Tommy said running up to the group.

"Hey oh how did your singing project go?"

"Great I got an A."

"Oh congratulations!"

"Thanks. Guess I just needed a little practice!"  
"You know you got enough of that with Queen Machina."

"Actually I'm kind of glad the spell was broken when the monster was destroyed because frankly I don't know how much more I could have taken."  
"Oh I don't know I think it was kind of cute."  
"Hey now see at least someone appreciates my talent!"  
"Huh." Ember muttered not looking up from her book.

"Ember…hey Ember….is she okay?" Tommy asked as his sister continued to ignore him.

"You hurt her feelings." Adam mouthed.

"What how…."

"She won't mind? She minded."

"She is sitting right here." Ember reminded them.

"Wait you cared?" Tommy asked.

"Not really about the lessons. About the fact you didn't even seem to consider coming to me. You know Tommy you've never seen me perform since I went to Whitetail that fucking hurts…."  
"Ember I…"  
"Shut up I'm pissed at you….Give me a couple of more hours to sulk at least." She told him then sniffed the air. "What is that…?" She asked looking around as Bulk and Skull came climbing up the steps to the bar soaking wet and stinking.

"Hey what's the matter with you two?" Adam asked them trying to stop an argument between the Oliver's.

"We've got spent the last twenty four hours cleaning fish. If we never see another fish again it'll be too soon."

Emily pushed through them. "Hey Emily! What you doing here?"

"Beach club was closed today so Ernie asked me to help out here."  
"Well why don't you help out my getting us something to eat!"

"Yeah Emily why don't you get them something to eat?"

"I've just the thing…today's special Ernie's seafood delight?" She showed them the plate of fish.

"OH NO FISH!"

They started laughing.

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

**Ah siblings fighting…makes for great drama!**

**Review!**


	15. Aging

**I do not own I just own Ember!**

* * *

They entered the Youth Centre they being Tanya, Adam and Ember to see Kat hide something.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Come on lets see it!" Adam told her.

She handed it to them. "It's a purse okay?"

"You bought this?" Tanya asked.

"No I made it in my art class. It didn't turn out the way I planned."  
"It's not so bad…I mean not everybody is good at everything." Ember stated.

"Look at it this way since I've known you this is the only thing you haven't done perfectly!" Adam smiled.

"Thanks….I think." She told him.

"Hey! Will you keep it down over there we are trying to study!" Bulk shouted at them.

They stared. "Don't look so surprised after all we are going for our detective licenses!"

"We're going to be full fledged detectives!"

"Huh…good luck boys." Ember offered them

Jason walked over to them.

"Hey what's up?"

"We've an emergency we need to be at the Power Chamber right now!"

"Okay…"

They entered. "Tommy what's wrong?" Ember asked.

After an extensive argument at home after the music incident Ember threw something at Tommy's head then stormed out leaving her brother confused about the usually level-headed sister of his.

He answered the phone to Finn who called looking for the girl and asked his advice.

He told Tommy that since they moved the Angel Grove he and his parents have missed every single martial arts competition or music show she's had and the girl was harbouring a serious grudge.

Tommy feeling like a total jerk went after the sixteen year old, found her and promised her he'd be at the next one.

They'd made up after that.

An old man turned around and smiled at them.

"Tommy who's that?" Kat asked.

"Don't you recognise me Kat? It's me Billy!" He said putting on his glasses.

"Billy?"

"What…"  
"Huh?"

"I don't believe it…" They said walking toward him.

"Billy how did this happen?"  
"Well do you remember how Master Vile turned back time and we all became kids?"  
"Yeah….Billy was the only ranger to use his device to become himself again."  
"Yeah I remember the regenerator!"

"It was powered by the power coins."  
"But it was destroyed…"

"Seems the device had a side effect."

"It's speeding up Billy's aging process! Ai yiyi!"  
"Can we reverse it?" Adam asked.

"I'm afraid the answer to that question remains unknown Adam."  
"Wait a minute!" Old Billy stated and shuffled toward the door. "I've got an idea!"

He left them climbing the steps and out.

Adam, Rocky and Ember got to work halfway through the newest members of the team the two Puppy Zords that helped out Jason came trotting in tails wagging to sit in their baskets in the corner.

"Hey guys." Ember said off-handily to her two dogs Adair and Aztec.

"Afternoon Miss Ember."  
"I can't believe we now have dogs." Jason stated and Aztec looked at him ears flat.

"You don't like us Mr Jason?" He sounded so upset that Jason had to chuckle.

"No buddy I do…I do!"  
Aztec barked happily and wagged his tail before settling down in his basket.

"Kat, Billy find anything?" Tommy asked as they arrived in.

"No myself and Katherine found nothing…"  
"But we may have found the answer." Rocky suddenly said.

"They're teleporting in now." Adam told them as Ember brought their visitors into the Power Chamber.

"Delphine! Cestro!"

"Greetings rangers."  
"Welcome back Rangers of Aquitar."  
"We knew Cestro was smart enough to reconstruct the device."  
"Billy…is that you?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Tommy told us about your problem. I have constructed a new regenerator device that should return you back to normal."  
"Oh that's great because I'm not getting any younger!"

Ember couldn't help but smile at that comment. Even now he still kept his sense of humour.

Cestro aimed the regenerator and tried to fire it but it blew up in his face.

"What happened?"  
"I am uncertain. There was too much feedback."

"AI YIYI!" Alpha shouted as one of the control panels blew up. "The explosion destroyed the teleportation unit."

"Can you fix it?"  
"I'll try."  
Cestro looked over the damage. "I'm sorry to say that to fix it we'll need very fresh water."  
"How about Angel Grove Falls?" Rocky asked. "I mean that's the closest fresh water around."  
"Yeah you can take the Zeo Jet cycles I was tuning them up just before I started aging."  
"Delphine and I will need help to repair the generator."

Suddenly the alarm went off. "Rangers the machine sky base and Rita and Zedd have both sent down new monsters."  
"You guys go ahead. We'll help the alien rangers." Ember told them nodding at Jason.

They nodded, morphed and left.

While the other two rangers headed to Angel Grove Falls.  
"This water has to be pure enough. I sure hope Cestro can repair that device." Jason sighed.

"You and Billy are the only things left of the original five now really."

Jason nodded. "What about you? Do you miss…?"  
"Being a Zaxley? Of course. We were a looser kind of group….we followed Finn but mostly we did are own thing but were really close."  
"Strangely that makes sense to me. You're a musician and singers, Zayden the tech guy, Dexter the basketball player, VJ the computer nerd and Finn…"  
"Finn was Finn….you remind me of him actually. But Finn was kind stand-offish in some ways. He was an amazing leader and a fantastic brother but he always tried, failed but tried to keep his distance from us…like he was afraid of getting hurt."

Jason nodded slowly. "I get it. They were your family. They never judged you."

"I know…"  
*BEEP, BEEP, BUDA, BEEP, BEEP!*

Their communicators went off. "Jason here." He spoke.

"Guys this thing is tougher then we thought we're gonna need you two to get down here."  
"Okay."

"It's Morphin' Time!"  
"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Silver Ranger Power!"

They arrived with their Zords.  
"Alright guys. Time for the Zeo Ultrazord!"

"NOW!"

The Zords joined together!

"ZEO ULTRAZORD! FIRE!"

They did but it just bounced off the thing.

"We're gonna need something new." Jason stated.

"ZEO ULTRAZORD! CARRIER MODE!"

"Guys its not working. We got to retreat and get the water to Billy."  
So they did.

"We've got the water."

"It may be too late."  
Cestro lathed the bottle onto the end of the regenerator and pointed it at Billy.

"It's working."  
It wasn't.

"I'm afraid it's not enough the aging process will continue."  
"Rangers King Mondo's Cog Changer is still loose and we are not certain what happened to Rita and Zedd's Purse Monster."  
"Without Billy…we're going to need some help."  
"Rangers we're receiving a transmission."

"Rangers of Earth. It is I Aurico the remaining Aquitar Rangers and are standing by to offer assistance at the first sign of trouble."  
"We will not leave you in your time of need." Cestro told them.

"Rangers I am picking up some abnormal readings in the Zeo Zord holding bay." Zordon told them.

"There's something wrong with the Zeo Megazord!" Billy said then went on to say a bunch of words Ember couldn't understand. "I better check it."  
"Do you think you should be running around so soon."  
"I think it's good for me!" He told them and headed off.

Suddenly they heard explosions.

"What's going on!"

"The Zeo Megazord has been sabotaged and Billy can't transport to the main cockpit to stop it!"  
"Billy!" Kat exclaimed.

The Megazord flew out of the holding bay into the desert outside.

"AI YIYI!" Alpha shouted.

"The Zeo Megazord is out of control….I can't access the main control panel! Help!"  
"We have to teleport him out of there." Adam stated.

"AI YIYI! But the teleporter is still down."

"We must repair it if we are to have any hope of rescuing Billy."

Ember shoved Tommy out of the way. "I have an idea." Suddenly her hands were flying over the buttons and levers of the control panel.

"That should do it." She stated and looked at Alpha.

"The locater chip isn't working! We haven't got a lock on him yet."  
"If we can't rescue Billy maybe you can get him out of there." Delphine stated.

"The Super Zeo Megazord might have enough power to do that…BACK TO ACTION!"

"Alright let's see if we can hold this Megazord still." Tommy stated.

"We can't hold it." He said ten minutes later.

In the Command Centre they tried to teleport Billy again and this time it worked.

"YES!"

Ember let out a sigh of relief at the fact he was okay.

"We got Billy out."

"That's the good news but look." Jason stated.

The Cog Changer was inside the Megazord.

"A monster in the main cockpit…"  
"He's in control of the Zeo Megazord."

"Oh shit." Ember groaned  
"Mondo's sabotage let the monster get past out defence."  
"Tommy watch out Mondo's monster is in the Zeo Megazord!"

"Thanks for the warning!"  
As those two went at it Alpha scanned Billy.

"I'm afraid he'll make a hundred years in an hour."  
"Hang in there Billy."  
They looked at the Aquitar rangers.  
"We've got to figure something out."

The Purse Monster returned teleporting right into the Super Zeo Megazord and casting the rangers out starting to fight with the Cog Changer.

"The monsters are fighting each other." Delphine stated.

"They're going to destroy Angel Grove." Jason stated,

"And the Zords." Ember pointed out.

"The rangers are powerless right now."  
"And it will take too long to call in the rest of our rangers." Delphine stated.

"Jason maybe it's time to call in the powers of Auric and Ember….summon Dominus."  
They nodded.

"Back to Action!"

Jason teleported straight to the rangers but Ember headed out in Dominus aided by the newly formed Auric.

Auric didn't last long….like at all and Ember stated to take a serious beating.

"Oh man…." She groaned getting another blast from the Zeo Megazord.

"Ember get out of there!" Zordon ordered and she did a little dazed and bruised.

"Rangers." Delphine told them as they entered the Power Chamber.

"We have found a way to treat Billy. But it might be dangerous."

"An old friend from Aquitar Cestria is bringing me water from their eternal falls."

"The eternal falls is like your legendary fountain of youth. It makes us younger."  
"However we do not know the effects it may have as a human."

"I will take the risk!"

"We still have to deal with the monsters in the zords."  
"Yeah they're tearing the town apart."  
"You're telling me…they did a fair job of ripping Dominus and myself apart as well." Ember stated.

"But the Purse monster is…easily distracted.

"Yeah well I've got an idea to get rid of it. But we're gonna end everyone's help."

It worked. Rocky, Adam and Tommy appeared in front of the Purse Monster who teleported out of the Megazord to attack them…

Dope.

Then it got transported away by Rita.

Yay!

The boys managed to take back the Super Zeo Megazord and the girls the Zeo Megazord.

Back at the Power Chamber Cestria had arrived.

"Hello Billy. I wish we could have met again in better circumstances."

"I guess I look a little older then I did on Aquitar."  
"You're still the same Billy. No matter what age you are."  
Jason and Ember looked at each other a little creeped out.

"Drink this it'll been known to perform miracles."  
"It looks like it's working….." Jason whispered but it didn't.

"No he's still aging."  
"Maybe he should go back to Aquitar. Long term treatment with strong doses from straight at the source."  
"Billy." Cestria stated "These have never been tested on humans before. Stronger doses may cause more harm them good."  
"I've got to chance the chance."

"I'd never forgive myself if anything would happen to you."

"Don't worry I'll be alright. I'm going. Jason. Ember tell the others."  
"Sure thing man."  
"Good luck Billy."

"Thank you Ember."

"Take care…"  
They teleported out.

The alarm went off.

"Both Mondo and Rita and Zedd are about to attack."  
"And they have an army of Cogs!" Alpha shouted.

"We must join forces I'll dispatch the other Alien rangers."  
They nodded. "Back to Action!"  
The rangers met up together to face the purse monster and the Cog Changer.

"Ready."  
"Absolutely."

All together they attacked fighting the Cogs and the two monsters.

But both Klank, Orbus, Zedd and Rita got involved making their monsters grow.

"Shit."

"Alien rangers fight off the Cogs with Ember and Jason. We'll handle these two."  
"Right!"

The Alien rangers the rangers using the Red battilizer and the warrior wheel started playing a game of throw the ball around somehow ended up hurting the new conjoined monsters.

How the hell do you hurt someone like that?

Well they managed it destroying the monster.

"Yes!"  
"Great job you guys the Alien Rangers sent the Cogs packing!"

"Yeah Rangers of Aquitar thanks a million."  
"No problem!"

~LATER~

"Rangers we are receiving a transmission from Aquitar. Unfortunately the strength of the signal has been compromised by the recent over use of their teleportation systems."

They turned to the viewing globe.

"Greetings rangers we wanted to let you that the eternal falls worked. Billy is young again."

They all grinned and looked at each other.

"All right Billy!"  
"That's terrific when are you coming home Billy?"

"Actually um…I'm not."  
They're smiles slipped and they looked at one another confused.

"Guys I've made a really important decision and I'll miss you all but I'm going to stay here on Aquitar with Cestria. I think I've finally found someone I can really relate too."

"I knew you would Billy." Tommy said.

"Yeah I just didn't think she would be from another planet."  
"Well he isn't the worse looking guy out of all of you…that title goes to Tommy." Ember stated.

"Hey!" He yelped and she just smiled coyly.

"We're really happy for you Billy and you too Cestria."

"We're going to miss you man."  
"He's so happy he's speechless…" Cestria smiled.

"Bye man!"  
"Bye everybody hope we'll keep in touch! Bye!"

"Good luck Billy."

Another one of the Original Five gone…now all that remained was Jason.

She looked at him and he smiled at her eyes slightly hurt.

She smiled widely but her eyes…

Her eyes understood….

She missed her boys…

Just as he missed his friends, Zack, Trini, Kimberly and now Billy….they were gone.

Just as Dexter, VJ, Zayden and…Finn were gone.

But now…now they had each other.

And that was pretty awesome!

* * *

**Another Chapter Done hehe!**


	16. Luau

**Do not own Power Rangers**

**Also if you'd like to see the dress that Ember wears to the luau it's on profile.**

* * *

The rangers were fighting Cogs but the duo of Gold and Silver were having serious trouble.

"Guys what's wrong…."  
"I don't know…I…" Ember stuttered. "J…J….Jason?"  
"We…we're weakening!"

"JASON! EMBER!" They shouted as the two ended up on the ground with no strength to get up.

"Your ranger days are over Gold Ranger. Surrender your powers to me or be destroyed!" Gasket announced pointing his sword at him his wife nodding.

"Never Prince Gasket."

"When the hell did you get back anyway!" Ember growled it is just me or do her canines look sharper then usual…

Then Sprocket, Orbus and Klank showed up and the two brothers started to argue.

"Calm down big brother I just came to tell you that dad's looking for you!" Sprocket told him smugly.

Gasket stormed over to him. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing! I came to warn you honest!"

"Bah; where's father?"

"I don't know but you're going to get it."

While the brothers were having their feud the partners slowly stood up clutching their abdomen and took steps back slowly.

The rest of the rangers made it to them and helped the duo to stand while the brothers continued to argue they teleported away.

The Gold and Silver rangers entered the Power Chamber unmorphed unable to carry the power any more lying on the ground.

Ember groaned.

"Guys are you okay?" Tommy asked frantically as he helped Jason to stand and Rocky helped Ember.

"Yeah I'm uh….a little dizzy right now…" She mumbled taking an unsure step forward and nearly falling over Adam coming to help Ember stand.

"Yeah uh….me too…" Jason nodded. "Wait what happened to you?" He asked Tommy looking at the new cut on his cheek.

"Oh ah this? Oh it's no big deal man I just fell out of bed this morning reaching for the alarm clock."  
"Zordon what do you think?" Adam asked.

"It could be that their physical exhaustion has caused their powers to be intermitted. Alpha will have to run a complete battery of tests on them to be certain."  
They nodded.

~LATER YOUTH CENTRE~

Tommy waited with Kat anxiously for the return of Ember and Jason about their test results and finally they walked in with Adam and Tanya.

"So? What's the verdict?" Tommy asked.

"The tests were negative." Jason stated. "…But we have to take it easy from now on as to not burn ourselves out."

"Hopefully Mondo and Machina will co-operate." Adam stated.

Ember nodded and rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired…."  
"Were you up again last night?" Tommy asked and she nodded drowsily.

"I'm a wolf we like the full moon…it's hard to sleep during it…"

"Interesting fact about wolves!" Kat smiled. "I guess I'll see you guys later!" She stated and started to walk away.

"Hey wait uh what you doing tonight?" Tommy asked and the others looked away pretending not to listen.

"Not much….why? What are you doing?"  
"Nothing you know no big plans…."

"Oh well okay I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay…."  
"Bye."  
"See you…."  
"Bye Kat." Tanya smiled.

"Bye."

"Great move Casanova." Adam told him shaking his head.

"What?"

Ember looked at her brother. "Dude that…was painful to watch."  
"So…uh why didn't you ask her out man?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We're talking about how every time you see her you get a stupid happy smile on your face….it's both adorable and disgusting." Ember told him.

"…But she wouldn't want to go out with me!"  
"Oh brother…." Ember sighed and looked at Tanya both nodding and saying at the same time. "Boys."  
"Hello! She's obviously interested in you."  
"You think so? Really…huh…me and Kat…." He said with a dopey smile on his face.

Ember face-palmed. "You've got to be kidding me…."

"You wouldn't be afraid to ask her out would you?"  
"What? No…I mean if I'm going to ask her out I want it to be the perfect first date…"  
"Right…." Tanya stated.

"I mean like yeah…" Tommy shrugged.

Jason and Adam nodded along with him obviously not believing their leader. "Oh of course...yeah…"

"Aloha!" Ernie said stomping in back from his holidays placing flowers around everyone's neck.

"Hey guys!" He grinned standing in front of them.

"Hey Ernie how was Hawaii!"

"Oh fantastic I had the best time!" He told them placing those flower necklace things around their necks. "I was water skiing and snorkelling and parasailing! And the food? Unbelievable!"

"It sounds great." Adam said.

"I've always wanted to go." Ember told them truthfully.

"It was awesome and to celebrate my return I'm going to throw a luau at the Beach Club!"  
"Oh cool!"  
"A real authentic island luau! The food, the music, the works!"  
They all looked at Tommy.

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"  
"A luau! It's perfect."

Ember looked up at the sky and mouthed 'please don't let him screw it up!'

~LATER STILL~

"I've never dressed this colourful in my life…." Ember groaned scared of the guy's reaction.

"Fashion show." Tanya shot back immediately.

"That was to mess with him…..I'm just not comfortable."

She'd gone shopping with Tanya for something to wear to this thing the female blatantly refusing Ember her usual black and silver outfits in favour of a green Hawaiian print sarong dress and white sandals.

"Suck it up!" Tanya told her as they reached the guys Tanya waving and Ember sulking.

Adam had been looking the other way as the girls arrived and turned hearing Rocky say.

"Nice outfit Shorty."

'Shorty' being Ember given the fact Rocky and Jason dwarfed the girl.

He turned and his mouth dropped shamelessly.

Her cheeks instantly burned as they started to walk towards the beach.

He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed.

"You're wearing my colour." He muttered.

"I know….Tanya's idea."  
"Usually you only do it to mess with me…"  
"I know."

He stopped and put his arms around her waist. "Are you messing with me now?"  
"No….uh Adam what are…oh my god!" She slowly yelped.

He had bit down on her neck lightly leaving a little red mark.

"You're wearing my colour….and now your wearing my mark Wolf."

She chuckled and pulled away. "Listen Frog Prince shouldn't I be the possessive and protective one…"  
"Probably. But it's nice on occasion for me to me." He grinned and pulled her along.

"Tommy's gonna kill you."

He shrugged. "I'll take my chances."

"I kind of like Possessive Adam…." She mumbled to herself a little ditzy.

They arrived at the beach club. "Hey Emily!" Tanya grinned.

"Hey guys! You look amazing!"  
"Thanks…" Jason smiled. "So do you!"

"…Thanks." She smiled back.

Ember sighed. "These people." She muttered.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" Ember asked Bulk and Skull.

"We're Hawaiian warriors! What do you think?"  
"You don't want to know." She replied quick as a flash.

"Guys we did a little research and you're not even in the ballpark." Tanya replied.

"Hey you two I thought I said authentic!" Ernie stated. "I mean everybody knows Hawaiians don't wear body paint or carry tomahawks. Now go wash that stuff off."

They sat at a table separate from Tommy and Kat who were on their date.

Tanya and Emily volunteered the group when Ernie needed volunteers for hula dancing Jason and Rocky literally picking up Ember as Adam laughed at the whining girl.

If they had to do it.

So did she….

To give her, her fair due herself, Tanya and Emily were actually pretty good…

Emily must have practiced and for the other two the grace of being a ranger must have shone through for them.

"I hate you so much." She muttered to the both of them afterwards.

"Do you want us to call Tommy over about a certain mark on your neck?" Rocky asked.

Her cheeks burnt. "Shut up!" She mumbled.

"Well done Adam." Rocky stated and Adam grinned slightly.

"Assholes." She muttered.

Then Ernie revealed what should have been hot hula dancers for the boys to drool over….

Instead we got Cogs.

They started to destroy the place scaring everyone off.

"No one likes a party crasher! It's Morphin' Time!"  
"Zeo Ranger One Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow!"  
"Zeo Ranger Three Blue!"  
"Zeo Ranger Four Green!"  
"Zeo Ranger Five Red!"  
"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Silver Ranger Power!"

They fought off the Cogs then Gasket arrived taunting Tommy.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but he's got something up his sleeve!"  
"Klank it's time do it!"  
The robot appeared. "Certainly sire!" He shouted and threw Orbus making Archerina and Gasket grow.

"Oh shit…" Ember mumbled.

"We'll handle the Cogs. You guys better call the Zords."

"Okay…good luck you guys!"

They fought off the Cogs quicker then usual desperate to help their friends and finally they were done.

"Zordon we've taken care of the Cogs you think gang need some Pyramid Power and Dominus?"  
"Immediately."

"We're on it!"  
"I call upon the power of Pyramidis!"

"Dominus Wolf Zeo Zord Now!"

"Hey guys." Ember told them entering Dominus and rising him into warrior mode.

"Ultrazord power up!" Jason commanded and they all joined together.

"No!" Gasket shouted. "This was supposed to be my greatest glory!"

"Zeo Ultrazord Zord! FIRE!"

Archerina took the blunt of this shot then Gasket suddenly shouted. "I can feel my magnificent size wearing off!"

"We're shrinking!"

The royal duo fell down in a large explosion.

"The hell?" Tommy muttered.

"Just take the victory." Ember sighed.

~YOUTH CENTRE~

Ember sat with Jason, Rocky and Tanya.

"Ernie I'm really sorry about your luau!"  
"Yeah man I mean they really tore that place up didn't they?"  
"Oh that's okay guys someone came last night and cleaned the whole place up."  
They rangers gave each other a couple of secret smiles.

"I wish I could thank whoever did it. Anyway I'm going to throw another one real soon."  
"Do it before I leave." Ember told him.

"You're going?"  
"School break is almost done. I've got Worlds to worry about and the new girl in my dorm. For the next month and a half I got work to do. I can't afford to stick around here."

"So we'll definitely do it before you go!" He grinned.

"Thanks."  
Ernie went over to serve another customer.

"Hey guy! What's new?" Adam said appearing out of nowhere.

"Ember's heading back to Whitetail pretty soon."

"Whoa really?" He asked a little hurt he hadn't already been told.

"I only found out this morning. I've got Worlds to focus on." She sighed. "But I'll be right back afterwards. Hopefully with a gold medal."

He sat on the stool next to her and slipped his hand into hers. "Hey have you seen Tommy or Kat?"  
"No I haven't seen them all day!"  
Suddenly they walked in all dressed up and laughing.

"Until now."

"What's up guys?"  
"Ernie throws some luau doesn't he?" Kat smiled.

Ember and Jason sat back and folded their arms across their chest and looked at each other then nodded. "Uh huh." They sighed.

"Well you too sure look _happy_…." Tanya said drawing out the happy.

"Yeah what you've been up too huh?" Rocky asked.

"Uh we went to the movies. A nice, quiet safe date!"  
"Yeah no Cogs throwing popcorn and sitting in the audience."  
"That's right we had a normal boring time." Tommy stated.

"Boring?" Kat said.

"I'm just kidding…"

Ember ran her hairs through her hair pushing it back for a few seconds.

"Ember wait what's that on your neck…." Tommy began then stopped. "Is that a…"  
Ember looked at Adam. "I think you should run."

Adam took one look at Tommy. "I think I should too…" He muttered and took off like a bullet Tommy running after him shouting 'You'll never touch my sister again!'

Kat and Tanya laughed deciding to follow them.

"I'm not missing this." Jason chuckled before running off out the door leaving Ember and Rocky to get out of their seats and followed them at their leisure.

"This isn't going to end well…" Ember muttered.

He threw an arm around his friends shoulder. "Let's go see the damage."  
"Okay dokay!" She chirped and they followed the sounds of Tommy's shouting, Jason's taunting and the girls laughing.

Adam was to focused on running.

While Ember and Rocky stopped for slushy's on the way to the park where Tommy had finally caught up to Adam.

The two sat on the table on one of the picnic tables and watched the bedlam play out.

* * *

**Another chapter down see u soon!**


	17. Return

**I do not own Power Rangers**

**It isn't over just yet guys I promise ya!**

* * *

Tommy and Adam were worried.

Jason and Ember were late.

While Jason always worked at the Youth Centre doing a karate class; Ember had just started teaching only females who wanted to learn from her.

But today they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Tommy hissed to Adam concerned.

"I don't know man…it's not like them to miss a class…"  
"I just hope they're alright."

"Hey look there's Emily maybe she's seen them."

Emily walked right up to them. "Hey guys have you seen Jason? He was going to show me some martial arts moves after his class?"

"Uh…he should have ah be here any minute."

She left them be and the two looked at each other.

"This isn't good." Adam groaned.

"They better be okay."

They weren't. Ember and Jason were stumbling around fully morphed through the forest in the park from cogs.

"Oh man…"

"These guys don't give up!" Ember groaned as they stopped for breath behind a tree their suits flicking from morphed to de-morphed.

"I wish our communicators work…" She nearly cried panting for breath.

"This is not what I had in mind for today's workout!"  
"And you think I did?" She hissed at his comment.

They took off running again.

But knowing their luck they ran right into Rita and Zedd.

"Surprise!"  
"Oh great that's all we need right now!" Jason groaned.

"Don't look behind you…you won't like what you see!" Ember promised him seeing the cogs run up behind the pair.

"Well rangers seems like you're caught between two enemies. Not the best time to be going through an identity crisis!" Zedd laughed as the two unwillingly demorphed again.

"Personally gold ranger I always thought you looked better in red!" Rita laughed. "Tengas what do you think?"

The crow like warriors appeared in front of the rangers.

Ember groaned.

"It is only a matter of time before the Tirforia Ranger powers are ours!" Zedd bellowed delighted.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Ember aid the duo went back to back. Ember's eyes on the Cogs, Jason on Zedd, Rita and the Tengas.

Of course then King Mondo and his family showed up and the two evil sides started arguing.

"I think they've forgotten about us." Jason stated as the Tengas and Cogs started to fight with each other.

"What gave that away?" Ember rolled her eyes.

"Let's get out of here!"

She nodded and the two took off running.

The partners managed to stumble into the Youth Centre collapsing onto the ground in front of the rest of the rangers.

"Guys you okay?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah….uh…"  
"No not really." Ember mumbled breathing heavily eyes fluttering shut looking extremely pale.

Jason wasn't looking to hot either, his face was flushed and sweaty and the boy looked exhausted.

"Tommy what's wrong?" Emily asked.  
"I don't know…"  
"We should call an ambulance."

"What….?" Ember moaned.

"N-no I'm fine Ernie." Jason said immediately sitting up though still obvious weak.

"Yeah...I'll…be…uh yeah I'll be fine." His partner said trying to sit up also but Adam wouldn't let her.

""Maybe Ernie's right guys…." Emily stated.

"No, no it's alright we got 'em come on guys. Adam you help Ember."  
The male nodded and helped the silver ranger to her feet.

"We'll get you some help right away…." Tommy promised as he led them out of the centre.

~POWER CHAMBER~

As soon as they teleported Alpha ordered the Silver and Gold rangers to lie on the recovery beds.

"No. Guys we're fine…" Jason tried to plead weakly.

"No just let Alpha does his job." Tommy groaned.

"Energy analysers are up Alpha." Adam stated from one of the control panels.

"Oh Ai yiyi; I sure wish Billy was here!"  
"You're doing fine Alpha begin the analysis!" Zordon ordered.

"Transferring the raw data to you now!"  
"Hmm…this does not look good. But I'm afraid it is just as we expected."  
"The Ranger Powers are leaving them…" Tanya said quietly.

"And along with them Ember and Jason's own vital life force."  
"Zordon…we have to contact Trey and have him take the powers back…before it's too late."

"I agree Tommy. Alpha contact Tirforia right away."

"Zordon has Trey been able to unify his forms into the one?"  
"At this point Tommy we are unsure."  
"Would he even be able to take the power off Ember." Kat asked suddenly.

"What?"  
"Well he was holding the power at bay because the person who held it before was dead….Ember isn't…."

Everyone sighed. Now that was a separate problem.

Thanks Kat…

"She's lying so still." Kat stated putting a hand on the girl's cold forehead. "Is she alright."  
"It's alright rangers right now she and Jason are only resting."  
The ground suddenly started to shake and in bursts of light the Three Trey's appeared and with them a girl with platinum blond hair and large silvery grey eyes.

"This is Taja; a friend of mine and the next heir to the Silver Powers. She will use the Silver Sword and release Ember of her duties as the Silver Zeo Ranger. But unfortunately as you can see I have not been able to unify my three forms."

Well that was one problem down.

"Is there anyway to help the Treys?" Adam asked.

"There's one ability that I know of but can prove very dangerous."  
"How does it work Zordon?"

"A beam made of a positive energy flow between the planets of Tirforia, Aquitar and Earth."

"The beam most be reflected off these two planets at a certain point of time within their orbit and return to earth at exact position."  
"But what about the side-affects?"  
"It's a risk that can't be avoided. The alignment of the three planets will only last for a short time and if the beam strikes the earth without hitting the Gold power staff at the right time…Jason and the Treys could be destroyed…."  
"And Ember?" Tanya asked.

"Ember whenever she wakes up can have her powers transferred. Since she has the Silver Sword and I am…well one person instead of three." Taja smiled looking over at Ember.

Twenty minutes later Ember woke up to Alpha bending over her and she shrieked.

"The hell! Don't do that Alpha! You'll give me a heart-attack!" She groaned and sat up slowly.

"Hello Ember." Taja smiled and Ember looked her over.

With her platinum hair, silver eyes and perfect pale skin she was like a beautiful, heavenly angel one that on the outside seemed to have no flaws whatsoever.

Lucky bitch….damn Mary-Sue….grr…

"Uh…hi…" Ember frowned rubbing the back of her head. "Do I know you?" She asked bluntly.

"No." Taja laughed. "I am Taja of Tirforia I've come along with the Treys to relieve you of the Silver Ranger Powers…"  
"Oh…alright then." Ember shrugged saddened her time as a ranger would end once again.

The Treys and Taja made a circle around Ember holding hands as Ember raised the Silver Sword.

Very much like how she got the powers in the first place; with the rush of power and the spark of light…it was gone.

Taja then morphed into the Silver Ranger smiled from behind her helmet and touched Ember's face. "Do not be so sad Ember. You time as a ranger might be over now but that does not mean your journey has ended…" Ember nodded slowly and Taja stepped back from her. "It was a honour to finally meet you Wolf Ranger. And it's a pleasure to take over from you as the Silver Ranger.

"Trust me…" Ember laughed shaking her head. "I wasn't around long enough for you to have shoes to fill. Big or otherwise."

"That is what you think…Trey's I wish you luck with your quest to save Jason but I will have to return to Tirforia as soon as possible."

The Trey's nodded. "Goodbye Taja."  
"Yeah bye Taja…and thanks for everything."

"Always rangers of earth. Goodbye my new friends!" And the newest Silver Ranger teleported out of the Power Chamber and out of their lives.

The decision was made to save Jason they'd go with the beam idea.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ember asked Zordon.

"For now…I am sorry but no."

She nodded slowly and sighed. "I'll stay in the power chamber. Make sure all's good!"

They nodded and teleported away.

She got in contact with Rocky who was acting as a councillor at a Martial Arts camp. "Sorry buddy but the gang needs you." She told him.

"Why can't you help out…"  
"Well uh…I sort of lost my powers."

"HOW?"

"Long story involving Tengas, Cogs, collapsing in the Youth Centre and a girl named Taja who was too beautiful for her own good."  
"Okay then I'm on my way oh and Ember…"  
"Yeah?"  
"My uncle got the results."

Her throat caught. And she struggled to get the next few words out. "O…Okay um…tell m-me l-later yeah? Uh just uh…I'll teleport you to the others."

"Oh okay yeah sure…."

Ember watched helpless as the rangers battled Cogs trying for the triangle to save Jason.

"Ember?"  
"Yes Zordon?"  
"What tests was Rocky speaking about?"

"I uh….there's a chance me and Rocky….well we might be cousins. I'll explain everything later when the others are around."

"I hope everything turns out the way you want it too Ember."  
"Thank you Zordon."

The rest of the rangers entered the power chamber.

"You did it!" Ember grinned and hugged them all then turned to Rocky.

"S-so?" She asked him who looked grave then suddenly grinned.

"Hey there COUSIN!" He shouted.

"YES OH MY GOD!" She screamed and they hugged.

"Wait what's going on here?" Tommy frowned.

"Well a while ago Rocky's dad's young brother told them that he had fathered a kid with a girl who was a senior in high-school while he was in his second year of collage. They had been dating but broke up after the birth which was around the time I was born…Rocky checked it out for me….I didn't think it was possible but it seems I'm Rocky's first cousin.

"Congratulations I'm really glad you found your family." Tommy said stepping up to face his sister.

"You idiot." She smiled at him. "Just because he's my blood doesn't mean Rocky's uncle is my family…yet. I already thought Rocky a brother…the fact we share blood is just a bonus." She looked at the rest of the rangers. "Like Finn says….Family isn't always blood and blood isn't always family…what makes a family is the fact that you're there for them. Guys I came here because I was lonely. Not because it was a break at Whitetail. I was lonely…I still hadn't gotten over not being a ranger…but now I think my time has passed….and because of you guys….I know I'm finally able to let go. And just in time. Because school starts for the last three months next week." Ember shrugged.

"So you're going home?" Adam sighed deflating.

"No I'm going to Whitetail. I genuinely didn't think that I'd ever call Angel Grove my home…but there you go." She shrugged again. "That's just what happens."

They smiled and nodded.

~LATER~

Ember and Jason were sitting together on the hill above the beach and the lake just thinking.

"Hey guys." Tommy said. "What's up?"

"Not much." Jason replied.

Ember shrugged. "It's gonna be hard to be a normal teenager again…after all this."  
"Listen guys I know what your going through its tough giving up your powers."  
"Sure is man." Jason agreed and Ember nodded sighing.

"So what's the plan now?" Tommy asked Jason.

"Well one thing's for sure I'll have a lot more free time on my hands." Jason chuckled.

"I won't….I've got worlds to worry about." Ember groaned hanging her head.

"Hey you'll kill it." Jason promised.

"And you'll be there?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely. Just try to stop me…"

"Yeah. Listen o matter what happens man we'll always be friends."

"I know." Jason told Tommy. "But maybe I'll get out of town for a while. Travel around. Let Ember over there show me around her precious Whitetail…I haven't been there since I was a kid….when you leaving anyway?" He asked Ember.

"In three days. I was going to take the train but…"  
"Nah I'll drive you." Jason said to her. "Just in case you know?"  
"In case of what?" She laughed.

"Oh I don't know…you fall asleep and miss your stop?"  
"Uh…Okay I see your point." Ember laughed and nodded.

They then saw Emily walking down the side of the coastline. "You know things can't be all that bad." Jason said suddenly.

"Uh huh yeah you're right…things could be a whole lot worse!" Tommy said teasing him.

"Boys." Ember sighed.

"Later bro. Catch ya later Shorty!" Jason told the Oliver siblings.

"See ya man."  
"Have fun Jason." Ember told him and he jogged down the hill to where Emily was.

"Well I'll see you later." She told Tommy and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He shouted after her as Kat appeared behind him.

"I'm leaving in three days. I want to spend as much time as possible with Adam." She replied.

"Like hell you will!" He teasing yelled at her.

"Go play with Katherine!" Was his reply.

~THREE DAYS LATER~

Ember placed her final suitcase into the back of the and closed the truck.

"That it?" Jason asked after sitting her guitar across the back seat.

"Yeah…." She nodded before the two turned to the rangers. She'd already said her goodbyes to her parents who'd dubbed this a friend's only goodbye.

"Take care of her!" Tommy and Rocky told Jason jokingly.

"I'm driving her to Whitetail and staying for a week how much trouble can we get into…..wait don't answer that man!" Jason laughed and the three did that bro shake before Jason turned to Kat and Tanya.

"I'll see you at worlds!" Tommy promised her hugging his little sister.

"We'll all come." Rocky assured her. "Banners and all….er…what's the school colours anyway?"  
"Black and red." She told him smiling.

"Of course it is…" He laughed and they hugged.

"Take care of yourself Ember okay?" Tanya said.

"Of course. Just because I'm a magnet for trouble doesn't mean I don't know how to handle it!" Ember laughed.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Kat exclaimed and hugged her and she hugged back.

"Look after Tommy. He'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed on!"

"HEY!" Tommy shouted.

"Oh shut up!" She hissed then finally turned to Adam.

He opened his arms and she launched herself into his arms. He kissed her hair and mumbled. "…I love you Ember."

Sure she'd misheard she looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?" She breathed.

"I love you Ember."

She took an intake of breath and suddenly he felt scared did he say it too soon or did she not feel the same or…

Suddenly she smiled and he felt his fear leave him. "Now you tell me." She replied and kissed him.

"Oh gross!" Tommy and Rocky groaned turning around Jason rolling his eyes and checking his watch.

"Any time now."

This kiss for the couple was different…it was sweet but it was rough…it was passionate but it was gentle…it was possessive but it was soft.

It was love.

When the need for air came to much she pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too." She told him and pecked his cheek before heading toward the car.

Jason jokingly opened it for her and zoomed around to his door.

"Bye guys! I'll see you when summer starts!" She promised and the two got into the car.

The Zeo rangers watched as the former partners turned the corner and left Angel Grove….

* * *

**So sorry for the delay! Hope u liked it!**


	18. Arugment

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Turbo movie guys! **

**Catch ya at the flip side!**

* * *

Around five months and one Worlds win later Ember would be watching casual TV after winning the remote from the new girl who had wanted her room.

A spoiled brat known as Curra who despite her name didn't take 'no' for a bleeding answer when the bell would ring.

Seeing that their oldest housemate wasn't going to get off her ass to open the damn door Denny would be forced to.

Denny was 5'8, not exactly muscular not skinny….blond hair, had to wear glasses when he was reading or working in school over his blue eyes.

He was minoring in Martial Arts and majoring in Web Design.

He was good at it too…but he wasn't very big.

So I guess you could understand his shock at opening the door to a large male six foot maybe one or two inches give or take….very muscular with dark hair, sun tanned skin and dark eyes.

This male was around nineteen wearing a black vest and a pair of dark jeans.

A small female stood slightly behind him, a very pretty one with long dark hair dressed in a black pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"Uh…hi?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Hi. I'm looking for Ember?"  
He frowned even further. "Why?"

"Who's at the door?" Ember asked appearing at the end of the hall her mouth dropping when she saw the house's visitors.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "Denny let them in!"

So 'Denny' moved aside and watched the female run past the large guy and capture Ember in a hug then shook his head and walked up the stairs.

"Oh my god look at you!" She grinned. "You're all grown up!"

"Hi Kim." Ember rolled her eyes.

Ember never had anything against Kimberly; even after the infamous 'Dear John' letter.

As a female who'd spent god knows how many days listening to Corona's 'listen to your heart' speeches she understood Kim's decision for ending it with Tommy.

Okay she could have done it better. A letter was pretty cowardice but it would have been even worse to string Tommy along thinking he still had a girlfriend when her heart belonged to another.

Besides he was happy with Kat now.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ember asked as she led them through the house and into the kitchen where Nona was sitting.

"Yo; Cruella!" She whistled lightly and Nona growled and wretched her head up.

"What Pauper?" She asked gritting her teeth.

'Pauper' what a stupid nickname. Apparently in Curra's book because Ember didn't pay to attend her school in Whitetail and is instead on a scholarship.

"I've got friends over. TV's free; take a hike." Ember replied.

"Maybe I should stick around." She said smiling at Jason who was just creeped out.

Ember slammed her hand down on the table in front of her and made her jump at the sound.

"Or you could do what I tell you. And that would be less painful."

She growled again.

"Keep your claws in kitty-cat; I promise you my bite's worse then my bark."

"Huh! Didn't want to stay anyway!" Curra smirked and tossed her hair back storming out the door of the kitchen.

"Whatever Cruella!" Ember shouted after her closing the door.

"Girl who tried to get your bedroom?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Pain in the ass."

"Oh yeah. We fight like cats and dogs."  
"Doesn't help that you're a wolf does it?"

"Nope. So my dears what's going on here?" She asked indicating between Jason and Kim.

"Nothing."  
"Liar." Ember muttered sitting up on the island. "Total bullshit."

"You know nothing's going on!" Jason pleaded.

"Yeah whatever!" Ember said picking at her fingernails.

"Back to the reason we were here….I heard you and Adam…"  
"Please don't go down that road." Ember frowned sighing.

"Rough patch?" Kim asked.

"I was surprised….here I was thinking you guys were the perfect couple never argued." Jason sighed.

"No we're human. We argue…" Tears welled up in Ember's eyes. "I think this could be the end….I mean Rocky's telling me he's…"

"Ember he's heartbroken." Jason said. "Rocky's been feeding you bullshit; he doesn't want to hurt you or get your hopes up or something like that but I'll tell you the truth. Adam's heartbroken without you…but…"  
"Yeah but. He's still mad."

"Furious. Why are you arguing?"  
"Dexter."

"Dexter?" Kim frowned. Dexter the fun loving yellow Monkey?

"Dexter's little brother actually. Dexter as you know came to Worlds."  
"I know we were all there." Jason nodded.

They were. All the Zaxley's and the Zeo rangers showed up to support her…the only non-ranger there was…

"Dexter's brother…did he make a move?" Kim asked.

"More then that…he kissed me. And Adam walked in. I pushed him off and slapped but…"  
"Adam still saw him kiss you." Jason stated.

"Yeah." Ember nodded.  
"Well that's bullshit! You slapped the fucker! Adam should be mad at him what's his problem?"

"I don't know!" Ember stated sadly shoulders sagging.

"His manly pride's been hurt." Jason said.

"That's no excuse!" Kim hushed him.

"I know but…listen. The reason we're here is to go to Angel Grove to help with the Children's Shelter…"  
"No! No!" Ember pretty much shouted. "I can't go! I'm not ready to see him!" She started to panic.

"Ember…Ember…Ember…" Kim tried to calm her down.

"EMBER SHUT UP!" Jason suddenly shouted and she stilled like a deer caught in headlights and nodded slowly.

"I'm calm….guys nothing good could come of me going to Angel Grove."

"You could get Adam back."  
"If he even wants me back!" Ember pointed out.

"I think you're just making excuses not to come. Listen Ember it's not just going to be that. We're going to go scuba diving and visit Ernie and you can see your parents…and if it is time for you and Adam to break up then…maybe it's better to be face to face." Jason stated.

She thought about it running through the pros and cons of it all and sighed.

"Fine." She said. "I'll come with you….I'll come with you to Angel Grove.

* * *

**Short chapter but hopefully it's got you excited for what's to come.**

**Until next time.**

**Ali x**


	19. Win

**Still don't own**

* * *

The first thing Kim wanted to do was go scuba diving.

And didn't that end up as a failure.

I mean at first it was great; the things they were seeing were amazing.

Ember even got to swim beside a dolphin and Ember as a wolf did prefer being on dry land but she couldn't deny the beauty of the deep blue….and then they got captured by those damned stone like warriors.

Ember was pretty sure their grip bruised her ribs at least on the outside.

They were thrown into this watery dungeon at the bottom of the rangers' newest foe.

Divatox who was hell bent on using them as sacrifices for her 'new hubby.'

The sick freak.

The three didn't know that Divatox was streaming the three straight into the Power Chamber via Lerigot's head.

"If Lerigot surrenders I'll spare three of your favourite humans…" Divatox's lazy drawl droned on in the back round as they cut to the three from Lerigot's wife and child. "They're not much to look at but my sensors tell me they were once one of your own. What are they called again oh yes…Power rangers!" She mocked them as the first of the three took off their mask.

"Kimberly…" Tommy gasped staring as Kim looked around wondering what was she doing in this damp prison.

"And Jason?" He added as he watched Jason take off his mask.

Then the camera moved downward as Jason kneeled down to a girl coughing up seawater.

"Maybe I'll start with the youngest and work my way up shall I?"

He rubbed her back and she looked up looking around eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

She was scared.

"Ember!" Adam nearly shouted suddenly sick.

"Do what I say or its lights out for all of them!"

Ember leaned against the damp walls of her prison and took deep breaths.

"Guys."

"Yeah?"  
"I think we're in major trouble here."

"I'd say." Kim agreed.

"Wish we could morph." Ember groaned and stood up slowly. Her lungs never really recovered from that toxin abuse under that damned monster thanks to Harlequin.

"Doesn't look like there's anyway out." Jason stated touching the metal walls.

"Hola!" Was suddenly heard and they spun around to look through the barred hole of their cell.

"Yeah! Guten Tag!"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ember stated.

"My name! Is Antonio!" The thinner one said in a really bad Spanish accent.

"Bulk?" Kim asked open mouthed.

"Skull?" Jason said in disbelief.

"You are speaking to us?" Bulk asked in a German accent.

"Who is this Bulk and Skull?" Skull asked suddenly sounding German too.

"Something is strange with those two." Jason said.

"Oh you just figured that one out?" Kim giggled.

"Thank you captain obvious." Ember nodded.

-POWER CHAMBER-

"….Lerigot is performing the prayer of guidance!" Alpha cried. "Ai yiyi! Lerigot is preparing to surrender!"

"What? Why?" Kat asked upset.

"It's his family Kat. We'd do it for one of us." Adam stated still looking pale remembering the scared face of Ember.

"I just hope they're alright." Kat sighed.

"Listen we'll get Kim, Jason and Ember out of there and then we'll go save Lerigot's family."

"Don't forget Jason and Kim were rangers once if anyone can get through it they can…. Also Ember's had one of the longest rains as a ranger in history. She started when she was what eleven or twelve and ended just a few months ago break in between or not….if anyone can get out of it. Those three can." Adam said but it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more then the gang.

Right now he felt like a jerk for not calling Ember and apologising for the fight that basically spilt them up.

He saw that idiot kiss her forcefully, he saw her push him away and he saw her slap him.

But why was he so mad if it wasn't her fault?

He knew. He was angry at him and had taking it out on Ember….

And now she was captured by a brand new enemy they have no idea how to fight yet….

If she didn't make it out…

-DIVATOX'S SHIP-

The three of them listened to Divatox's plan to sacrifice them to this Maligore.

"Oh this is great!" Kim groaned. "You know we come back here to surprise everybody and help with the shelter….get Ember's love life back on track…"  
"Kimberly!" Ember yelped.

"But now we're snack food for some monster with the munchies!"

"Yeah well….that's what happens when you're a ranger Kimberly. I always had bruises and as the only girl there were way too many capture attempts." Ember told her.

"I guess….Jason any ideas on how to get out of this?" Kim asked sighing.

"Working on it. You know Ember if you've got any secret Zaxley abilities now would be the time to tell me." He stated.

"I'm a Wolf. If you wanted Water abilities you'd need VJ…to some extent Zayden." Ember shrugged.

"Great. Why couldn't you be a dolphin?" He groaned.

"Because…..well because there are five Great Spirit animals and none of them is a dolphin…" She stated like he was an idiot.

"Sorry….I uh didn't mean to snap…"  
"It's cool Jason. I get it."

A little while later Jason broke a bar off the wall and started to bang lightly on the walls of their metal cell.

"That's it." He suddenly said.

"What?"

"Kimberly get away from the wall for a minute."  
"Um sure…."

He put his hand over a round panel it was like….

A door.

Ember suddenly knew where he was going with this.

"Instead of making weapons I think we ought to be concentrating on getting this panel off."  
"Uh wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?"

"Yeah. Right now my dive computer says we're at four hundred and thirty-five feet. The closer we get to Muranthias the sub's going to start to climb. We wait until about one hundred feet we pop this off the wall and then boom!" He stated pointing upwards.

"And make it up in one breath?" Kim asked.

"Jason….I can't…." Ember whispered scared. "My lungs aren't as strong as you guys' are…"

"Hey…" He promised her holding her shoulders. "I won't let anything happen to you…I promise. But this could be our only shot."

She sighed then nodded.

Together they started to pop the screws that held the panel together off the wall but soon the sub started to shake just as the damned thing was starting to let in water.

"We're going to have to wait until we pass through the triangle!"  
"We better pass through quickly! Or I swear to Corona I will…" Ember shouted at him.

"Jason's the rooms filling up! Jason what's happening?" Kim shouted.

"I don't know!" He shouted back.

"Leohide….If we ever meant anything to you. If the friendship between me and Zayden ever meant anything please for the love of the Spirits do not let us die in here…." She whispered into the air to the father of all turtles.

But it kept just filling up. "We need something to get the final bit off!"

"Get the pipe!" Kim shouted.

Jason nodded and swam under the water grabbing the pipe and trying to rip it open.

"Any time Jason!"

"I'm trying!"  
"Okay this water it getting to high for me!" Kim shouted.

"I'm not far behind!" Ember yelled.

"We go swimming?" The fake accented voices of Bulk and Skull asked.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Ember screamed at them.

Together the three of them got the panel off.

Soon the place was over flown with water and actually Ember didn't feel that scared of it now.

She still knew she couldn't stay under for as long as Jason or Kim but something told her she wouldn't drown today.

"We got to get Bulk and Skull first! Okay?" Kim asked.

They nodded and went under again swimming towards the latch of Bulk and Skull's conjoining cell getting it open and freeing Bulk and Skull.

They went up for air one more time.

"You guys you got to exhale slowly on the way to the top okay?"

They nodded and went down again.

Bulk and Skull were sent first followed by Kimberly who got her top caught but was soon swimming up the tunnel and out of her cell.

Ember floated and tried to keep her mind off the fact she was FREAKING UNDER WATER DAMMIT!

But just as she went to swim up the tunnel a hatch came down and nearly crushed her back but Jason acting on impulsive ripped her back inside and the hatch closed.

The water started to drain out of their cell and the two stood up soaking wet.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Ember coughed again.

She nodded and looked up. "Thank you Leohide…."

"OPEN THE HATCH FOR THE BUILD!" They heard Divatox scream.

Oh so that's what it was called…

She did and looked down.

"I guess Maligore with have to do with only two sacrifices!"

The duo grinned and chuckled together fist pounding each other glad Kim, Bulk and Skull made it out.

They were forced out of their cell and into black cloaks hands chained together as one of Divatox's generals told her there were traces of five human life forms.

"I knew they wouldn't let us down Divatox!" Jason grinned.

"OH I HAVE TO GET RID OF THOSE POWER RANGERS!" Divatox shouted as she started to call Rita for advice.

Whatever her answer was…she didn't like it.

"Ha-ha." Ember taunted.

"Shut up you brat!" Divatox screamed and slapped her.

"Pitiful." Ember smirked and the Pirate turned away.

"You okay?" Jason whispered.

"Yeah. I was a power ranger. After you get over spandex riding up your ass anything else is a breeze."  
Jason silently chuckled.

They were forced ashore with Elgar pulling their chains while they kept their hoods up. Lerigot and his family were being carried in cages behind them.

Ember didn't know that Adam was above them….watching….

"Where is it my feet hurt?" One of her generals asked.

"We're almost there! Wimp!" Divatox yelled.

Ember and Jason paused for a second and their chains were yanked the metal scratching off their skin.

The locals appeared around them wearing masks and banging on drums they carried in Kimberly.

"Hey look the little power geek's back!" Divatox taunted.

They brought the wizard forward and he opened the door to Maligore's temple and tomb.

The three ex-power rangers were led in.

The place was covered in skulls and literally had a pit of fire.

"I like it! I love it! I love it! All the steaming skulls! Perfect!" Divatox stated.

"Corona's temple was much cooler then this." Ember stated face indifferent but her eyes spoke it all.

She was terrified.

"Now I think the lava will have to go but we'll do all our entertaining here! Of course you won't be around to see it!" Divatox spat. "Alright it's time to feed my future husband!"

They untied Kim and forced her to her feet.

"Prepare the human's first! If anyone knows a reason why we should not be joined in holy matrimony…..SHUT UP!"

They hung the three by their hands up above the pit of lava while the natives started chanting.

"GO!"

The rangers had arrived.

And in new suits!

"Oh well it's about time!" Ember stated. "I've had to cough up salt water twice be now…my lungs can't take it you assholes!"

"Hi Ember! Did we miss the party?" Tommy asked.

"Who invited you?" Divatox asked growling.

"We did." Kim smiled. "Rangers this is Divatox….Divatox this is your worst nightmare!"

"HA! Lower them into the volcano!" Divatox ordered and they started to turn the wheel…

"HOLY CORONA!" Ember yelped.

"I'll get the wheel!" Jason shouted and the rangers were fighting their new foes.

Adam fought toward the wheel as one of Divatox's generals lowered them into the fire.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY!"  
"ADAM!" Ember screamed panicking. "ADAM…I….I'M SORRY!"

They were lowered further and further in Adam looking up from being thrown over Elgar's shoulder and catching eyes with Ember.

"I love you." She mouthed and the three were lowered even further.

And then they were….gone….down into the flames.

"Your too late rangers! Even now they're becoming his spawns of evil!" Divatox laughed

In three large bursts of fire….they were back.

Backs facing the rangers they slowly turned around and their eyes were red.

They broke the chains and entered a battle with the rangers.

Ember threw Tanya halfway across the room and giggled loudly.

"Come on yellow ranger….you can do better then that!"

"Ember stop!" Adam shouted putting a hand on her shoulder and spun him around throwing off his helmet like Tommy did with Kimberly.

"Please Ember…."  
"I don't know you." She stated simply and it broke his heart as she threw him away from her watching with Kim as Jason held Tommy over the fire.

Lerigot pointed his hand at them and whispered a spell the two gasping as their eyes returned to normal and they had control of their minds again.

"What….the…fuck just happened…." Ember whispered.

"NOW I'M THE ONE WITH THE MUSCLES AND THE POWER!" They heard Jason scream hands around Tommy's neck dangling over the pit of fire.

Tommy through him over his shoulder and caught his hand keeping him from slipping as Kim arrived to help.

Jason was back over the edge safely. But he wasn't good again…

Yet.

They hoped.

"You're going to need this!" Kat stated handing Tommy his helmet and Ember picked up Adam's.

"Here." She said and he took it.

"Thanks…listen I…" She cut him off by a kiss leaving him breathless as she heard a kid's voice behind her shout.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

And it came from…the blue ranger.

She pulled away. "I'm beginning to think that's not Rocky." She stated and tapped his cheek winking. "Knock 'em dead Lover Boy!"

She ran off to help Kim.

They ran into a couple of those new warriors.

"Uh oh…" And ran the other way.

Evil Jason was suddenly good Jason.

The two girls were putting up one heck of a fight but Ember was grabbed around the waist and struggled with the damn thing.

Suddenly it got tapped on the shoulder and slowly it turned.

"Excuse me…" Jason punched it in the face spun it to face him and kicked it in the chest.

"Why thank you." She said.

"Any time." He promised her.

"It's good to have my brother back." She told him and he ruffled her hair.

They ran off helping Lerigot and his family out of the temple.

"We gotta get out of here the place is gonna blow!" Jason ordered they nodded and headed out the back way.

They watched the fight between Maligore and the new Turbo Megazord.

"That's awesome!" Ember grinned as the rangers picked them up to head home.

"Hi I'm Justin!" The new Blue rangers grinned demorphing.

"You're twelve." Jason stated and Ember hit him.

"Shut up idiot!" She hissed at Jason then turned to Justin. "Name's Ember. And once I was in your shoes. Expect I was eleven. So if you need me…or you want to rat out anything Adam's done to me a give me a call." She winked.

"HEY!" Adam grinned wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh shut up Adam." She told him.

"I'm guessing you two have made up…." Kim grinned clasping her hands together.

"Glad to know you two have gotten over that stupid fight." Tanya agreed.

Adam had been quite moody since.

"Fight?" Ember asked slowly grinning. "What fight?"

Everyone laughed.

-KARATE CONTEST-

"Angel Grove scores the first point!" The commentator announces.

"GO TOMMY!" The girls shouted at the stands.

Ember had been invited to stand with the coach since she 'helped' Rocky walk up to the ring.

That and she was majoring in martial arts in a renowned dojo on a scholarship.

"Adam get up!" She shouted as he fell down and he did straight away.

"Angel Grove scores the second point!" The guy announced as Adam knocked his opponent off his feet.

"One more point and they clinch the championship!"

They watched as Jason sent his opponent spiralling onto the ground.

The ref blew his whistle. "Point!"

"Angel Grove has won!"

"Yes!" Ember hugged her first cousin.

"OW!" He yelped and she instantly let go.

"I'm sorry!" She told him and he shrugged.

"After seven minutes and eighteen seconds into the competition the national championship goes to…the Angel Grove Shelter!"  
the entire team, Kim and Ember ended up in the ring celebrating Justin up on Tommy's shoulders, Jason holding up the cheque.

Adam held up the trophy…

For years to come Ember would say it would be one of the best days of her life.

Nearly all her friends where there, her brother Tommy, her cousin Rocky, her new big brother Jason, a brand new friend in Justin.

Also…it was the day she got Adam back.

And the day she swore she'd never let him go.

* * *

**Okay guys where should Ember pop up next?**

**I've got a few ideas but I'd like to hear yours….**

**Catch ya on the flip side!**


	20. Back

**We're In Space now guys!**

**I don't own!**

* * *

She hadn't expected him to show up at her door.

They'd barely seen each other the past few months with Adam now in collage and the fact he'd passed his powers onto some Carlos guy.

Ember had turned seventeen four months previously and it had been an awesome affair with the entire Zaxley group showing up to take to Angel Grove while the school had a long weekend.

Adam had been studying for exams so he couldn't make it over to Whitetail.

Ember understood but it was hard…the entire move into collage was hard for the duo.

There were arguments and tears and shouting but somehow they couldn't stay away from one another for to long…..

But she didn't know he would end up on her doorstep and whisk her off to Angel Grove one day after not seeing each other for three weeks and barely being on the phone to one another.

Of course nothing ever goes the way two rangers ever want when they saw the Black Space ranger in trouble they new it was time to help out.

The two entered from either side kicking the monster off of Carlos, onto the ground and landing in front of the Black Ranger.

"Adam?" Carlos asked.

"Need a hand?" Adam asked offering the Black Ranger a lift up.

"Thanks. Good to see you man. Who's your uh…friend?" Carlos asked grinning at Ember.

"Names Ember; I'm Tommy's sister." Ember replied.

"Tommy Oliver?"

"Yep the Christmas Tree Ranger Tommy Oliver happens to be my big brother." Ember nodded smiling.

"Were you a ranger?"

"Absolutely; Black Zaxley Wolf Ranger and Silver Zeo."

"You were a black ranger!" Carlos said smiling behind his helmet.

"I was _the_ Black Ranger!" She told him.

"Keep telling yourself that." Adam huffed.

"Triple the fun!" The Lizard Monster announced standing up.

"Let's do this!"

So the three entered the fight.

While Adam and Ember were sort of out of practice the Oliver kid praised god for the fact she had to train every day anyway.

It ended with Adam doing a double spiral kick and sent the Lizard flying into a foot swipe by Ember.

It growled and got up. "Where's you little friend?" He taunted the two.

"I'm right here Liz-Wizard!"

"You know you're lucky you have friends! Next time I see you, you won't be so lucky!"

In a swirl of green what was that? Pixie dust? Dude what happened to good old teleportation…

Anyway the thing was gone.

"Power Down!" Carlos commanded and Ember got her first look at the Hispanic male whose dark hair was placed in a low ponytail.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem man. Ever one needs a hand every now and then." Adam told him.

"Even the greatest ranger needs their friends to back them up. Even a Black Ranger." Ember nodded agreeing.

"Maybe…." Carlos sighed and punched one of the crates next to him. "But lately it's like I could use a little more then usual."

"Meaning what?" Ember asked him.

"Meaning…." He turned to face them. "I sure could use a little help."

"Huh…just name it." Adam stated.

"Come on we'll find a place to sit down." Ember told the two and they nodded so they walked until they found a park bench. The veteran rangers sat down and Carlos told them his plight.

"Ever since I hurt Cassie I worry about my every move…pretty sure I'm gonna…"  
"Make a wrong move?" Adam stated knowing what he meant.

"Exactly!"

"You know when you're fighting as a ranger nothings for sure. You've got to be willing to take chances. Even if you mess up now and then." Ember said and Carlos looked at her but then sighed and turned his head away.

"Ha! Come on man!" Adam said standing up. "Don't worry about it! I had the same doubts every ranger does!"

"Carlos." Ember told him. "I was eleven when I first became a ranger. I was the new kid in a strange school, in a strange city and my family were three hours away; I had a lot of doubts. But I learnt to believe in my abilities."

Carlos sighed again and shook his head.

"Alright. You really want our help?" Adam asked a little frustrated.

"I don't know what else to do!"

"Yeah alright!" Adam said and hit his back lightly as the veteran rangers started toward the park but stopped when they saw that he wasn't following.

"Well come on!" Adam grinned.

And so the training began.

Adam had him running up and down steps, Ember had him doing spiral kicks and swipe kicks without letting him stop, and Adam was making him to sit-ups.

Adam even went as far as making him do push-ups while he wrote in a notebook that was placed on Carlos' back.

The former black ranger made Carlos fight Ember who as small as she was, was extremely fast and he made Carlos do it blindfolded.

"Yes go Carlos!" Alpha 6 cheered him on; halfway through Alpha had showed up and it had been a great reunion for the two veteran rangers even though Ember had only really known Alpha 5 it was like she new this Alpha too…

"Come on Carlos…." Alpha whispered as Ember attacked.

To be fair Carlos nearly had an arm around her leg but the girl spun landing a well placed kick into his chest sending him keeling over.

Ember attacked again and he ducked but Ember got his legs out from under him sending him hard onto his back.

"Come on Carlos again." She prompted.

He did and sensed Ember in front of him moving his fist to connect with her face but she swerved went onto one knee and slammed her elbow into his gut.

Carlos just started to attack blindly and Ember dodged sending a kick and he caught it holding onto her leg and sending a punch that she caught Adam slightly tilted his head. Did he have her?

"Uh, uh!" She sighed waving her finger in a no-no gesture and flipped off her freeing her leg and sending him onto the floor.

Carlos angrily slapped the ground.

"Come on focus. Let your intuition take over."

Carlos stood up and ripped off the blindfold.

"I can't do this your wasting your time! I'm no power ranger!" He said sounding angry and disappointed.

He went to turn away but Adam placed a hand on his shoulder. "Carlos!"

He hesitated for one moment then took off running away from them.

"Ai yiyi!" Alpha sighed. "What are we going to do?"  
"Not sure." Adam said as they sat on top of a picnic table.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Alpha asked.

"Saving the world is not an easy business. He's going to have to make his own decisions now just like every other ranger."

"I suppose you're right Adam." Alpha sighed.

"You know sometimes I still wish I was a Power Ranger." Adam sighed.

"You're telling me." Ember agreed.

Adam put his hand into his bag and took out the old Mastodon Morpher; it had a large slash across it. "Do you think this thing still works?" He asked.

Alpha gasped. "Adam you must never use that Morpher! The Power Coins were destroyed which means morphing could destroy you!"

Adam sighed then smiled but it didn't meet his eyes. "Don't worry Alpha it was just a thought…Ember…Ember you okay?"

Ember was staring at the bracelet that once was her morpher. "I'm just thinking. How do I know the Zaxley powers don't work? We just sort of took the breaking out our diamond as the end. But I can still talk to Dominus and Leohide helped me out a bit during that Maligore incident….just because it's not sleek and stylish doesn't mean it doesn't work…right Alpha?" She frowned.

"Ember! That risk is too much! You used up so much Zaxley power when you destroyed Citius that it shattered the diamond and part of your life force that was connected to the morpher. There's a reason why it wasn't just the diamond that broke but the whole engraved wolf head spilt in half….it's to stop you from using it!"

Ember sighed and nodded. "I guess your right…." She agreed.

"Oh! Ai yiyi!" Alpha said turning away from them.

"It'd be pretty awesome though. To be a Zaxley again."

"Yeah." Adam said lacing his hand into hers. "If it wasn't for that thing we'd have never met…"

"I know." She smiled.

The next day Adam and Ember were at the same place in the park again when Carlos would show up,

"Hey!" Ember grinned. "We thought we'd start off with a run three miles around the lake. I bet I could wipe the floor with you two boys…."

"Guys I've….I've already decided…I'm not the Black Ranger anymore."

The couple looked at where he was rubbing his wrist and sure enough the morpher wasn't there.

He turned and started to walk away from them.

"But Carlos!" Alpha shouted.

Out of nowhere came Liz-Wizard and Quantrons shooting lasers out of nowhere.

The Liz-Wizard attacked Carlos who was helpless to fight him off.

"Carlos!" The veteran rangers tried to help but ended up fight the foot soldiers the Quantrons instead.

By the time the fought off the foot soldiers Carlos was on the ground in pain.

Out of Adam's bag came the broken Mastodon Morpher.

He looked at Ember who looked at the old Zaxley morpher…even now she couldn't bring herself to take it off no matter what and she nodded.

"No Adam! Ember! It's too big of a risk!" Alpha shouted.

"Adam! Ember! Don't!" Carlos pleaded.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Adam yelled.

"ZAXLEY POWER UP!" Ember shouted.

"No!" Carlos cried.

"Don't to it!" Alpha said.

"MASTODON!"

"UNLEASH THE WOLF!"

The Mighty Morphin Mastodon Black ranger and the Black Zaxley Wolf ranger had return.

They knocked the Liz-Wizard off of Carlos and sent him flying.

"Carlos get out of here!" Ember ordered.

"You'll get destroyed!"

"We're okay go!"

Ember knew they weren't. even when she morphed she knew she'd done something extremely stupid.

The power wasn't the same and one glance from Adam knew he felt it too.

But they fought on.

He went down first. "Losing power…."

Ember's wolf abilities was trained into her DNA….she'd last longer but….

Not much longer as her suit started to flicker, morphed, unmorphed and back to morphed.

The Liz-Wizard slashed at them. "Having a little trouble?" He taunted.

Thankfully they were saved by Carlos who was followed by the Space Rangers.

"Awesome." Ember stated.

Their pink ranger…Cassie I think her name was threw Carlos his morpher.

"Yes!"

"You can do it!"

Carlos stared at his morpher and then…."Let's Rocket!"

He morphed.

"It's time to clean up this mess!"  
"Second that!"

"Third it!" Ember nodded. "You boys deal with Liz-face I'll help the rest of the power rangers!"

So that's what happens….the Liz-Wizard ended up using his switching abilities on Adam but Carlos was able to use Adam to throw himself onto the Liz-Wizard send him flying.

"Adam you okay?" Ember asked him appearing beside the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"I'm great. How about you Carlos?"

"It's great to be back."

Astromena made her monster grow and the two veterans lost their power there Adam falling to the ground clutching his shoulder and Ember just stood there staring at her wrist guard/ bracelet. "Really?" She asked it. "I don't even get a Zord Battle? Come on…"

"Adam are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"He'll be fine. I'll look after him." Ember told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course now go!"

"Okay! Get somewhere safe!"

"We will!"  
They watched the rangers destroy the Liz-Wizard in their Delta-Megazord.

"That's cool." Ember stated.

"I agree."

After the fight Carlos followed by his team ran up to the duo demorphed.

"Adam! Ember what were you thinking? Morphin could have destroyed you!"

"Worth a shot right?" Adam stated.

"Besides. With you around we knew the odds were on our side." Ember told him.

He and Adam hugged before he hugged Ember. "Thanks you two!"

"Any time." Adam said.

"Just give up a call!" Ember smiled.

"Well good luck on saving the world. We gotta go."  
"So soon?" Ashley frowned.

"This one has to be back in Whitetail tomorrow so we got some stuff to sort out. But I'll be seeing you guys soon."

"We promise!" Ember smiled.

* * *

**And we will be seeing you soon!**

**xxx **

**leave a review!**


	21. Help

**I do not own.**

* * *

Hunter sighed as he sat down on the bench while Blake stormed away after yet another argument broke out.

Ever since that race a while back and Blake cut Hunter off the two of them had been at loggerheads.

"Fighting with your brother?" He nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned his head to the side to see the person that had joined him on the park bench.

"Yeah…" He nodded sighing.

"I know how it feels. Sometimes siblings are hard work…especially if you're a Power Ranger."

He shot up and his hand went straight to his morpher.

"Oh sit down I'm not a monster or alien or whatever your main villain sends at ya." He finally got a good look at his new companion.

She was in her mid-twenties with dark wavy hair and large black eyes. Her olive skin seemed to shine in the sun and her engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight.

The ring itself was a silver band and a black diamond sat in between two smaller green emeralds.

She was dressed in a form fitting green t-shirt tucked into a black skirt at the waist a silver belt around it, over the outfit was a black blazer she had rolled the sleeves up.

"How did you…"  
She showed a bracelet/wrist guard that was silver, a black diamond placed in the middle of a smelted figure of a wolf head.

The diamond was broken like a cracked piece of glass that hadn't shattered yet and the wolf head had a slash running down it.

"I was a ranger once. Twice actually." She told him.

"Really?" He said sitting next to her.

"Really….it was the time of my life. I made amazing friends…you see my parents and my brother moved to a place not far from here Angel Grove but I got to go to this special school where I could go on a scholarship for music and martial arts. There I became a ranger. The Black ranger….me and four boys; and we lived together… sometimes it was hell. But other times… we were blessed with a gift. Animal based of course. Cougar, elephant, monkey, turtle and my personal favourite the wolf…"

"You were the black ranger?" He said looking at the diamond.

"Yeah….I went to visit my family in Angel Grove and ended up finding out my brother was a ranger to being mentored by this guy named Zordon." She told him. "I didn't want their help. I felt it was my job to stop Citius…he was my enemy at the time. But…their black ranger…ended up changing my mind….and in a way he saved my life. Because without them. I would have died and the world would have fallen."  
"Really?"  
"Citius remains one of the most powerful enemies this world had….Ivan Ooze too. He destroyed my brothers' powers and nearly killed Zordon. They had to go into outer space to get new powers and….I was left in charge of the city with a friend of mine former blue ranger of my group."

"How old were you? When you became a ranger?" Hunter asked.

"I was eleven the first time. Sixteen the second."  
"The second time?"

"I told you I was a ranger twice!" She smiled at him. "I was called back to action by a friend of mine. Second ever red ranger and he did end up becoming the Blue Zeo ranger. They needed someone to hold the power of the Silver Zeo ranger while the Original Red ranger Jason became the gold ranger…Rocky thought I'd be the best choice. And I ended up a ranger again. New power, new colour, new partner…new team entirely."

"Like me and the Wind Rangers…we weren't a team from the start." Hunter said.

"Exactly; I trusted my brother. Tommy; I call him the Christmas Tree Ranger because he changed colours three times."  
"Really?"

"He went from green, to white then red. Hopefully he's retired now for good." She laughed.

"I trusted him. But I did battle on the inside trying to accept him as a leader because in my eyes the only leader I ever had was Finn. My red ranger….I trusted Rocky who actually ended up being my cousin."

"Huh?"

"I was adopted. And Rocky ended up being my first cousin…."

Kelzaks appeared out of nowhere.

"Stay back!" Hunter ordered her.

"Please." She huffed and kicked one square in the chest' grabbed another and threw into onto the ground over her shoulder.

"Or not." Hunter said as the two fought together.

"Duck!" She ordered him and he did as she connected her fist to the Kelzaks face.

Hunter was entranced as the girl spun and landed a spiral kick into the Kelzaks face, mask…whatever it was.

"Not a good day to wear a skirt." She muttered when they were finally all gone.

"Guess not." He laughed. "You're amazing."

"Glad you think so. I did train every day at that school…even now I'm still teaching sometimes…"

"That skill is really cool."

"Thanks. Well I better get going." She told him.

"Why?" Hunter frowned. He enjoyed chatting to the veteran ranger.

"Because I've got somewhere to be tonight but…how about we meet up again tomorrow ten in the morning on the beach? And wear some clothes to train in." She told him beginning to walk away.

"Why?" He asked.

She half turned to face him. "Because tomorrow I'm gonna train you." She told him simply before continuing on her path away from him.

Hunter found a grin growing on his face as he headed back to Storm Chargers.

The rest of the rangers were confused as of why Hunter was in such high spirits especially since he was fighting with Blake.

The next day he arrived on the beach and she was already there.

"Alright you ready?"

"Sure…."

"Okay you see that flag up there?" She pointed to the small green flag about fifty metres ahead of them.

"Yeah."  
"I want you to sprint to it and back….keep going until I tell you stop." She ordered him and he nodded and started to run.

He soon discovered that this lady wasn't easy to please.

"Alright stop." She sighed after ten minutes.

He was panting by now.

"I thought you were a ninja. You're supposed to have stamina. To be a ranger you can't have good parts and bad parts. You have to be constant. You have to know what you're going to do and what you will do if it goes wrong." She told him.

"But…"  
"No buts. You're a ninja so I see you're already disciplined and you're tall and you're muscular. You've got speed on you I know you do. Listen I'm short. So I relied on speed so much. That and agility I because so fast when I was fifteen I could knock a nineteen year old six foot three muscular guy on his ass."

"You're relentless." He snapped.

"And you're whiny. If you want to pack it in fine."

"No!"

So they continued. She had him lifting weights, kicking back flipping at one stage she took out some tennis balls and threw them he having to spiral kick them into a bucket she laid out for him.

By the third day Hunter was bruised tired and fed up with this woman.

"You're teaching me nothing useful!"

"Right."

"I'm starting to think you're a massive fake."  
"You do that."

"I quit."

"Fine…."  
"FINE! Wait what?"

"I don't care if you finish the training or not….I just wanted to see if the new generation is as good as my brothers and cousin say they are….I'm beginning to doubt their judgement. Especially if they all doubt themselves as much as you do." She stated shrugging voice indifferent and he clenched his fists.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Do I? I've got one of the longest running rains as a ranger. I was eleven. I watched my brother be a ranger, my partner, my cousin, my fiancé…they were all rangers. And damn good ones. I know how hard it is. You need to believe in yourself. You need to believe you can beat your enemy. So Hunter; get your ass out of here. Come back when you decide to get your head out of your butt." She told him picking up her gear bag and walking away leaving Hunter in shock.

An hour later Hunter was fully morphed and locked in a battle with Lothor's new monster.

This thing was fast.

The rest of the rangers had been slashed down and were recovering on the floor when Hunter arrived later then the rest of the gang due to the fact sensei wanted to talk to him for some unknown reason.

All sensei said was. "Use what she gave you. She wasn't wrong."

That made Hunter feel like Sensei was a stalker.

This new monster was thin, ugly and fast slashing at him with large claws and blasting him with two lasers like beams.

Somehow Hunter when he ripped at his side pulled off a spiral kick to its face then used its shoulders to flip backwards in the air dodging all of the beams he shot at the crimson ranger.

Hunter had his thunder staff out before he touched the ground and had slashed at him twice already sending the monster stumbling back.

Hunter moved with incredible speed and shot at him using his blaster.

The other rangers were open now and in awe.

"Let's put them together guys!"

"Okay!"

The rangers put their weapons together and fired destroying the monster…..

For all of five minutes when it was revived and turned into skyscraper height type monster so the Zords were called.

Their Megazord destroyed the monster and Bay Harbour was safe again.

Back on the ground the rangers demorphed and were congratulating Hunter.

"Where did you learnt to move like that man?" Dustin asked.

"You were great." Tori smiled.

"Yeah; yeah you were. Look man I'm sorry." Blake told him.

"I'm sorry too." Hunter nodded and they hugged it out.

"Still think I taught you nothing useful?" A female voice said behind them and the rangers turned.

The chocolate haired woman walked towards them taking off her dark glasses as she did so.

"Okay who's that?" Dustin whispered to Shane.

"I have no idea…" He told his yellow wearing friend.

"Oh hey." Hunter said walking towards her.

"I knew you could do it."

"Let me guess you deliberately got me angry so I could clear my mind and pull off those stunts?"

"Oh god no! I'm not a ninja I don't teach things with deep meanings to it. Kid I'm a music teacher not a ninja. Hunter you're a red ranger. It might be a darker shade of red but it's red and all red rangers are reckless and annoying. I should know I've dealt with four red rangers. I know how you work. I also knew if I pissed you off enough your body would instantly react to your instincts and do exactly what you didn't want to do. Prove my training ability to be flawless."

"That makes no sense." Hunter said to her.

"You still did. Welcome to the world of rangers. Nothing ever makes sense." She laughed. "At least now I know….the world's in great hands."  
"Maybe we can train some more tomorrow?"

"Nah. My holiday is over buddy. I'm heading back to Angel Grove…eh…." She checked her phone. "In two hours. But maybe we'll meet again some time."

"Yeah I'd like that." Hunter nodded and the woman turned hands in pockets and walked away.

"Hey wait!" Shane shouted and she half-turned. "Who are you?" He found himself asking.

"I'm Ember." She told them winking before placing her sunglasses on. "Ember Oliver."

The Ninja Storm rangers watched as Hunter's new and short lived trainer, former ranger and new friend walked away from them leaving the trust of all the past rangers to look after the city and the world in their hands.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Listen guys I'm going to try and get another chapter out BUT I'm going to be on holidays from tomorrow onward but when I get back I'll try to get it out as soon as possible **


	22. Annoy

**DINO THUNDER!**

**This is really just a comic relief chapter….**

**I think we're near the end guys sorry.**

* * *

The Dino rangers entered Dr. O's basement aka their base.

"How did I know it…?" Their heads snapped up and their eyes rested on a mid-twenties woman around two years younger then Dr. O.

Okay Conner will admit he did rest his eyes on her ass for a minute but then looked up.

Dr. O pushed to the front and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. Why are you here?" He asked annoyed.

"I heard there were Power Rangers in Reefside…and you had moved to Reefside. Now tell me brother…." The woman turned to face them and took off her sunglasses.

Tommy sighed; those damn glasses were always seemed to be with her.

"Why the hell are you wearing black?"

He sighed. He should have known that, that would be the damn thing she'd be worried about.

Not the fact he was actually a ranger again or the fact he was probably too old for it….

She was worried that he took her colour.

Little sisters.

"The black Dino Gem chose me."

"My colour first." She told him sitting down on his black swivel chair.

"Dr. O who is she?"

"Guys…meet my sister. Former Black Wolf Zaxley Ranger and Silver Zeo. Ember."

"Yo!" She grinned doing a peace sign.

"You've a sister?" Conner asked frowning.

"Didn't tell him about me? I'm hurt."

"I remember you. You were in the archive footage!" Kira said.

"There we go! Someone knows who I am! And you are…."

"Kira. Kira Ford."  
"Nice to meet ya!"

"You were a musician. That was your scholarship right…"  
"Martial arts and music. I was the talented one in the family…I also got the good looks."

"We're adopted!" Tommy stated.

"I'm still better looking then you." She told him shrugging.

His shoulders sagged.

"Check out Dr.O being burnt by his baby sis." Conner whispered to Trent and Ethan who cracked up.

"Ember why are you really here?"

"Well me and Adam flipped a coin. Either I come and annoy you. Or he does….I won!"  
"God I wish Adam came."

"Ha-ha." She scoffed.

"So what you doing here?" Trent asked.

"Thought I'd piss my brother off."

"If you wanted to piss your brother off you could have gone to Jason he might as well be your brother…or your first cousin!"

"Rocky and Aisha are uh….celebrating their marriage….Jason is on holidays with Kimberly." She stretched.

"Right. And you just couldn't contain yourself."

"Absolutely."

Tommy sighed. "You don't give up."  
"Not a chance. So who's the rest of your team?"

"I'm uh Conner, Conner McKnight. I'm the red ranger!" He smiled and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya." He grinned.

"Ethan James. Blue ranger!" The boy grinned.

"Trent Fernandez. White Ranger."

"You already know me. Kira, Yellow ranger."

"Awesome. You guys I hear are doing a great job…you'd be doing better if you didn't have Mr Never-knows-when-to-pack-it-in over there." She told them pointing at her brother.

"Right." Tommy groaned.

"So tell me. How good of a black ranger is he?"

"He's alright…but he did get encased in amber, then when he was released he couldn't morph and then there was the fact he had to stay invisible and when we saved him from that he nearly died and went into a coma…." Conner explained.

"Really?" She looked at her brother. "Dude you suck as a black ranger."

"You've got lung damage!" Tommy stated.

"And that was probably the most serious thing to happen to me while I was a black ranger which lasted since I was eleven until I was fifteen. You've been a black ranger for less then a year and you've really fucked up! I'm surprised your team isn't dead with you as a mentor. Conner…" She looked at the new red ranger. "I guess you're an excellent leader if this team is still afloat with this idiot trying to guide you." She said pointing at her brother.

"I love her." Conner whispered to his team.

"Ember honestly what do you want?"

"I came here to piss you off and to give you this!" She offered him a small white envelope.

"We're set the date." She told him and he took it.

"Finally?"

"Oh shut up….listen all rangers have to wear their colours somehow do uh…you've got some work to do trying to put together an outfit don't you!" She laughed.

"Oh ha-ha-ha." Tommy stated snidely.

"Love you too brother." She told him sarcastically.

"I still can't believe your actually marrying him. But then again it's about time…."  
"Tommy I'll hit you."

"You wouldn't."

"Want to bet."

"Eh….no." Tommy decided.

She'd hit him.

She was Ember.

She always hit him.

She was his sister.

Do you feel his pain?

No.

Good.

"So what do you do now?"  
"I'm a music teacher. I also help out at the dojo sometimes if their short staffed. But I teach music in a private school in downtown Angel Grove."

"Cool." Kira grinned.

"Thank you. What about you guys? What's your talent or whatever?"

"Well I've already said I want to be a singer. So I sing and play guitar!" Kira said smiling.

"That's really awesome."

"I play soccer." Conner stated.

"Computer genius." Ethan grinned.

"In other words he's a nerd." Conner laughed.

"Hey don't hate on the nerds! One of my teammates from back during my Zaxley days was in Whitetail for martial arts and IT…the dude's making millions by now." She told them.

"What's his name?"

"VJ. VJ Everett…"  
"What! You know VJ Everett?"

"Yeah absolutely. He's a great friend of mine…but he was a slob. His room at our dorm house stank. I'm still pretty sure something died in there!"

"I want to be an artist. Super heroes and such I want to write comic books." Trent told her.

"That's awesome. It's important to have another thing you guys love to do. If you're too stuck on being a ranger you'll go crazy….kind of like Tommy over there!" She told them laughing.

"So you were a musician, VJ was an IT guy…what about the rest of your team? Your original team that is?" Ethan asked.

"Well Zayden our blue ranger…VJ was green by the way wanted to learn how to work the backstage of Broadway. Lighting, sound effects, smoke, blah, blah, blah…he's still in New York and he's managed to achieve his dream and runs the backstage of some show on Broadway…Dexter was a basketball player and is now playing for the LA Lakers…."

"Dexter? As in Dexter James…oh by the way Ethan any relation?" Conner suddenly asked.

"No….I wish…" Ethan sighed.

"The very same….and then….Finn…Finn was nineteen when I joined the group already graduated and working at the dojo we trained. He owns it now. He travelled around for a bit but something brought him back home. The thing is a great success." Ember told them.

"So how long are you in town?" Tommy asked.

"Not for long. I've got to teach tomorrow so I'll have to leave tonight. But I can stay for dinner…."

So that's what they did. The group ended up ordering in and despite her brothers protests Ember paid so they spent hours talking about Tommy and Ember's days as rangers on separate teams and on the same team.

But the time came for Ember to leave once more promising to come back up with Mesagog was defeated so they could celebrate ranger's style…

"Well Zaxley ranger's style. Tommy's too boring to throw a massive party like Finn did."

"When did he do that?"  
"When we got back to Whitetail…"  
"Of course…" Tommy whispered as Ember opened her car before turning to them again.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now….I'll see you guys soon. Good luck and Conner…don't rely on Tommy to guide you. Trust your instincts and you'll be just fine. Ethan here." She said taking a card out of the glove department and handing it to him.

"This is VJ's office number call him and tell the secretary you're a friend of Ember's and when he answers tell him you're a ranger. He's always willing to take on a couple of rangers for a summer job or work experience." She told him.

"Thanks Ember!"

"Kira; since I know my brother is an absolute idiot when it comes to emotions you ever want to talk about being a ranger especially being the only girl on a ranger team because I've got a lot of experience in that area and it sucks give me a call. Or if you just want to laugh at Tommy." She told the yellow ranger taking Kira's phone and typing in her number.

"Thanks Ember!"  
"Trent. If you in the future want to do a comic based on the Zaxley's I'd personally give you all of our adventures. Some of then are crazy in both the awesome way and the why the hell did you do that way!"

"Sounds like a plan." Trent nodded and Ember sat into her car rolling down the window. "Oh yeah and Tommy. Take care of them."

"I will sis. See you at the wedding."

"Whatever!" She pulled up the window reversed back and sped out of Dr.O's driveway.

"Did anyone ever tell you your sister's awesome?" Conner asked Dr.O.

"Yeah. One of my best friends Adam."

"And?"

"He's marrying her." Tommy said before heading back inside.

The Dino red, blue and white rangers looked at each other. "Lucky guy." and followed him back inside."

Kira rolled her eyes and headed inside also.

* * *

**So guys next chapter the wedding?**

**xxx **

**Ali **


	23. Married

**All dresses can be found on profile to really get a feel for it please look at them.**

**I still don't own power rangers.**

**I'm working really fast so we can get to once a ranger before I leave tomorrow.**

**I don't know Tommy's parents so I just named them okay? Thanks…**

* * *

Adam was fidgeting with his green tie in the mirror and Rocky was relishing his discomfort and nerves.

Mostly because Adam had teased him while Rocky waited for his wedding to start.

The former Black and green ranger wore a simple black tux, a dark green tie and silver cufflinks while Rocky wore a black tux, a red shirt, blue tie and yellow cufflinks.

"Dude it's not like she's going to run down the aisle away from you man." Rocky laughed.

"Oh shut up Rocky…." He mumbled.

"Dude calm down man." Jason laughed entering the room grinning.

"You shut up as well Jason!" Adam snapped at the Original Red ranger.

Jason just grinned dressed in the same sort of black tux as the other two, a red shirt and a darker red tie a pair of gold cufflinks and a light pink rose in the skirt pocket.

"I've just been inside the girl's room." He told Rocky.

"Yeah and?"

"They're nearly ready."

Tommy wore a black tux, white shirt, green tie and red cufflinks he had to borrow from Jason.

"Get over yourselves." Zack grinned the black ranger wore mostly black his only sense of colour was a white tie and cufflinks.

"Yo; you guys ready yet?" Zayden asked popping his head into the room. "There is guests waiting you ya you know." The former blue ranger stated smiling a lopsided grin.

"Yeah…Yeah…we're coming…Adam you okay to walk?" Rocky teasingly asked his best friend who told him none too politely to get moving.

-GIRLS ROOM-

"Okay! Something old…." Kim asked Ember who held up the morpher/bracelet/ wrist guard.

Kim's mouth dropped. "You're wearing that thing!" She exclaimed.

"I wore this thing when I met Adam! I wore it when I first kissed him…I'm going to wear it when I marry him!" Ember shot back.

Kimberly sighed but agreed. The original pink ranger was wearing a red-pink halter neck sweetheart floor length dress that complimented the woman greatly, a pair of gold two inch heels, a gold necklace, earrings and bangles.

"Something new?" Aisha asked and Ember's face flushed.

"Garter…." She mumbled.

"Garter? Let us see!" Kat laughed as Ember sat down and gently pulled up her skirt to reveal the black and emerald green garter resting on her thigh.

The girls keeled over laughing.

Kat smiled at her the Australian wore a strapless floor length baby pink gown and a pair of darker pink heels.

"Something borrowed?" Aisha asked. The two month pregnant female was already starting to get that pregnancy glow and wore one shouldered light yellow chiffon dress, a red ribbon in her hair and a pair of blue heels under her dress.

Ember showed them the circlet that Finn had suddenly appeared with a few hours earlier.

"He said Corona gave it to him the night we got back to Whitetail and told it to keep it for the day I got married….once it had done its job it would return to the temple…" She told them quietly and the girls stared in awe.

The twisting pieces of handcrafted silver so delicate and ornate and the five stones, a ruby, an emerald, a yellow topaz, a sapphire and in the middle dipping slightly lower then the rest to lie on top of her forehead when Kat put it on for her a black diamond.

"Wow, Corona really left that for you?" Tanya asked in her lemon yellow one knotted shoulder dress that had a rhinestone belt.

"Yeah…."

"It's gorgeous it suits you! So something blue! I see it's your bracelet where did you get it?" Kim asked.

"Zayden gave it to me." She smiled running a hand over it.

"It's amazing." Kim said and someone knocked on the door.

Mr Oliver aka Gary popped his head into the room.

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah dad." She nodded and he stepped fully in.

"Ember you're gorgeous."

She was. The veteran ranger wore her hair down curled in her normal waves the circlet resting on her head and forehead.

The dress was strapless a single green ribbon lining the top of the dress and down her back where it laced up and then out with the train.

It was embroidered lightly on the bodice with silver and small beads but for the most part it was rather simple….meaningful…classic and yet unique.

"You're wearing that!" He asked suddenly pointing at her old Zaxley morpher bracelet.

"It's seen me through every other important thing in my life….it has to see me through this one."

He nodded and offered her his arm and she took it.

-WEDDING-

"Adam please make it until the ceremony ends and you've married my sister before you pass out." Tommy told the pale man.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"Dude clam yourself." Rocky stated shaking his hand as the minister called them to rise.

The first to enter was Jason and Kim's little girl Angel who floated down the aisle spreading rose petals….the next to come was Kat, followed by Tanya, then Aisha.

Rocky stood up a little straighter when he saw his wife coming down the aisle a big goofy grin spreading across his face.

It was the same for Jason when he saw Kimberly.

When they made it too the front the bridal march began…

Adam took a deep breath in when he saw Ember appear at the end of the aisle.

He gulped as she descended down the aisle.

Her face lit up when she saw him and he knew his face matched.

His eyes were drawn to the circlet then down to her dress.

Green….

"Dearly beloved, and family, we have come here today to celebrate with Adam Park and Ember Oliver as they join their hearts together in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do." Her father stated placing Ember's hand in Adam's.

Adam smiled lightly staring into the eyes that had haunted his dreams ever since he met her…

They barely heard the minister speak behind them until he stated. "They have prepared their own vows today…."

And Adam was forced to speak. "Ember when I first met you, you were sitting by yourself in the corner in the Youth Centre and I bought you a milkshake….I wanted to cheer you up but I also wanted to talk to you….and I'm glad I did. I watched you go through tough times, I watched you discover your family, make new friends, graduate go to collage and do the thing you love the most….I was amazed by the strength that was found within this small girl whose kick could knock six foot guys like Jason and Finn straight onto the mat….I realized how much I loved you and I became the luckiest guy on earth when you said you loved me back….I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He told her.

Tears welled up in the She-Wolf's eyes and she swallowed before speaking.

"Adam I admit when you first came over with that milkshake I was terrified. I didn't know what do….people weren't as nice to me in Whitetail…I was amazed at how fast we became friends….how fast I grew to like you and your quiet strength and determination….and then I grew to love the fact you were always there for me… standing beside me…telling me it was alright when I screwed up, sharing in my accomplishments and then I grew to love you…entirely forever and always…I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

The Minister smiled. "Can we now have the rings?"

Rocky handed his to Adam and Kim handed hers to Ember.

Adam smiled as gently as possible and half slid the ring onto her finger.

"Adam repeat after me. With this ring…"  
"With this ring."

"As a token of my love and affection."

"As a token of my love and affection…"  
"I thee wed…"

He smiled brightly at her. "I thee wed."

"Ember please…. With this ring…"  
"With this ring."

"As a token of my love and affection."

"As a token of my love and affection…"  
"I thee wed…"

She grinned widely her eyes flashing. "I thee wed."  
"By the power vested in my by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife…Adam…you may now kiss the bride."  
Adam grinned and gently placed his lips on his wife who accepted his kiss by swinging her arms around his neck.

It seemed to go on for quite some time and they only stopped due to Zayden's shout of. "For the love of all that is good….can you two at least wait until after the reception!"

Everyone stated to laugh loudly at the former Elephant ranger and the new Mr and Mrs Adam Park.

That caused the newly wedded couple to break free of each other and Ember to bury her head in his chest.

"I am going to kill him…." To mumbled.

The minister laughed. "It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time Mr and Mrs Adam Park please go forth in peace, love and joy!"

Adam led her down the aisle where the pictures were taken and into the car heading towards their reception.

-RECEPTION-

Soon enough the food was served to them and the speeches started; after a thankfully short speech from Ember's father and Adam's….Rocky and Zayden each picked up a microphone.

"Oh god no!" Ember groaned causing everyone to laugh.

"Guys. I just want to say something first…and I speak for myself, Dexter, VJ and Finn…Adam I know our a great guy and if we weren't sure of that we wouldn't have let you touch Ember let alone marry her…but if you ever hurt her we will hunt you down and rip you apart piece by piece…." Zayden said causing Adam to flinch.

"And we'll help!" Rocky stated.

"What! Thanks man!" Adam groaned and everyone laughed.

"Now that's over with….listen guys we just want to tell everyone about our two favourite people….okay? Don't kill me after this Ember…" Rocky stated.

"We'll see." The new Mrs Park told them.

The two visibly gulped before grinning and starting their speeches.

"I met Adam in first grade. And back then he was a shy, awkward little guy who was very gentle with everyone…until it came to martial arts then the dude was a beast that I was afraid off. What happened to turn this mellow shy guy that sat in the back of the class to turn into such a fighter? I still don't know….I don't remember how we became friends actually but I do know that by fourth grade we met the great Aisha that would someday become my wife….I know that we were never apart. Heck our houses were down the road from one another. We did our homework together…because well I needed as much help as I could get!"

Everyone laughed at that one.

"And then we met Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Billy who sadly can't be here today and Zack…and we knew we were home. A few months later you met Ember and so did I…I knew instantly that my girl-shy goof of a friend was head over heels for the great Ember Oliver and soon I got to see why." Rocky said and grinned at Ember.

"Ember was a strong martial artist, a girl full of strength, love and passion for what she did…and had one hell of a singing voice…she became one of my closest female friends and as we soon discovered my first cousin. She let me into her life and I let her into mine and I've never been happier. Adam, Ember…you two are some of my favourite people. And I wish you every happiness in the future."

Ember covered her mouth and wiped a few tears away.

Then Zayden started to speak. "Ember. When I first met you, you were an eleven year old girl who I instantly knew was going to give me hell….and you did…for the better part of five years you were in the room next to me and constantly terrorised me that blasted music of yours….but you were my sister, my best friend, my partner and teammate. When I couldn't be there with you even though I knew Adam would look after you I still placed Rocky under strict instruction to look after you…I even sent him Snuggles because I knew he'd get it to you….that blasted bear…anyway… I watched you grow up. And I watched you fall in love with Adam… Adam what can I say. As a martial artist I respect you and as a brother I love you man. Look out for her. I used to think that there would be no man that would ever be worthy of Ember….and now I've been proven wrong…you are Adam. So I propose a toast. To Mr and Mrs Park." He said lifting up his glass.

"To Mr and Mrs Park!"

"Okay as touching as that was!" Zack said into another mic. "It's time for the first dance!"

Adam stood up and offered his hand to his wife who took it and led her to the dance floor.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Well you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
And just stay here lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

[Chorus]  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
Just stay in this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

At the end of the song she brought her head from where it was resting on his shoulder and kissed him full on the mouth arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you Mrs Park."  
"I love you Mr Park." She grinned back.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch and it was finally time for the throwing off the bouquet and the garter.

"Okay if this hits anyone in the face I'm sorry okay?" Ember said as she turned around.

"Ready? One…..Two…Thr…"  
"Throw the damn thing!" Tanya shouted and Ember rolled her eyes tossing it backwards.

"I got it!" Kat suddenly shouted.

And she had. The gang all laughed at Kat's surprised and red face.

Adam took Ember's hand and led her to a chair set out for them and kneeled in front of her…

He also went straight underneath her skirt.

"Oh my god!" She yelped as she felt his teeth latch onto the garter.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Tommy roared.

Adam gently dragged it down her leg by his teeth lighting her skin on fire and stood up his back to the crowd of men and flung it back…

Zayden caught it.

The male stared at it like it had burnt him before gulping and kneeling down before Kat sliding it up her leg.

The night was perfect.

And the honeymoon was even better.

* * *

**Next time! Once a Ranger!**

**Xxx Leave a review.**

**Ali**


	24. Once

**Still don't own!**

**Welcome to Once a Ranger chapter!**

* * *

"This is it…." Adam began but heard something and quickly turned around

Another Chiller came out of nowhere and was about to attack but before the rangers could react something…no someone tapped it on the shoulder from behind and stupidly it turned around.

"Excuse me." She smiled and punched it straight in the face and kneed it in the gut three times before kicking it.

The damn thing fell down and disappeared.

"Still got it." The woman wearing the three quarter sleeved black tight t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans grinned before looking up at the rangers.

"You called?" She asked Adam.

Adam grinned as did Kira and Tori frowned then smiled suddenly recognising her.

But Xander….well….he didn't…

"G'day! I'm Xander and you are?" He flirted.

Ember chuckled.

"My wife." Adam said from behind and Xander stood ridged and slowly turned around to face the leader of the veteran rangers.

"Say what?" The Australian asked shocked.

"Kira; you already met her…Tori…briefly or so I've been told but for Xander and Bridge…"  
"No I've heard of you. It's really great to meet you!" Bridge grinned.

"Thanks."

"Okay so just for Xander….Xander Bly meet my wife. Ember Park. Former Silver Zeo and Black Wolf Zaxley Power Ranger."

"Former?" Ember asked smiling and lifted up her morpher bracelet that was always on her person.

The slashed wolf head and shattered diamond was…..

Fixed.

Adam's grin grew.

"Or do you mean reinstated?" She asked.

"Really?" Adam asked staring at the morpher.

"Can't let you have all the fun can I? Besides, Zayden's on his honeymoon with Kat…that still feels weird to say…VJ's in Dubai for some conference, Finn's busy with Ellie and Dexter….I'd don't know some basketball shit. You're defending the jewels of the Corona Aurora. My mentor was a woman named Corona Adam. Make the damn connection." She said before pointing at the crate behind them.

"You do know that won't open without the key right?" She asked him and he looked at it then her.

"Give it to me." He told her and she handed the key to her husband.

"Here we go." He said.

"What is it? Do you think it can help?" Tori asked.

"Never let us down before." Ember stated and they opened the crate.

-BACK AT THE HOUSE-

"Fingers crossed." Andrew Hartford stated and Alpha 6 sought up back to life again.

"Ai yiyi! Where am I? Adam! Ember!"

"How do you feel Alpha?" Ember asked the robot.

"That was a wonderful rest! But it's great to be up and running again!"

"We've a lot of catching up to do Alpha. This is Andrew Hartford. He's the one who reactivated you."

"Hello Alpha the rangers are in big trouble."

"Say no more when it comes to helping the power rangers I'm your bot!" He announced.

"It's just like old times." Ember grinned at Adam.

"Expect this time you wear a full shirt." He told her.

"You never complained." She told him as she helped Alpha walk towards the transporter.

"Alpha you're the only one with enough knowledge of the morphing grid to fix it so we're counting on you." Adam told the robot.

"I've never actually been inside the grid before but I'll try my best!"  
Andrew transported him in then the alarm went off.

"Wouldn't you know it they still make them bigger!" Tori sighed.

"I know the pain." Ember agreed.

"Ember we haven't got a Zord for you…"  
"It's cool. You guys go and I'll look after Alpha." She told the group.

"You sure?" Bridge asked.

"Absolutely…."

"Okay." Adam nodded. "Let's move out."

"Okay…Andrew lets look after our robot."  
He nodded.

"They're failing." Ember told Andrew as she watched the rangers was getting beaten.

"You don't sound so worried." Andrew stated.

"I'm not." She said and watched Mac show up and destroy the monster.

"And that's why. You're son's amazing." The Wolf Ranger told him.

"Thank you."

The Operation Overdrive rangers arrived back at the house.

"Way to go! You were awesome." She told Mac.

"Uh thanks…who are you?" He asked slowly confused.

"Ember; I'm Adams wife…I used to be a black ranger….and then I was the silver ranger." She explained shaking his hand.

"Oh well….nice to meet you." Mac said.

"You too."

They watched Mac give the sword that saved the rangers to the spiritual form of the Knight and somehow it restored him to.

"Mr Hartford." Rose said. "We were wrong to leave."

"Yeah and we'd like to come back and do anything you need us to do." Will told him.

"Welcome back to the team!"  
The door to the lift opened and the veteran rangers stepped out still morphed but with their helmets off.

"There you are!" Andrew smiled.

"You really saved our butts out there." Tori told them.

Just then Alpha was transported in.

"Hi! Am I late for the party?" He asked walking forward and Ember grinned moving to stand next to the robot.

"Who are you?" Dax cried out.

"Alpha 6! At your service!"

"We brought him in to repair the morphing grid." Adam explained joining Ember's side and swinging an arm around her waist.

Andrew checked the screen and they saw that it was running perfectly.

"He did it!"

"Yeah!" Xander shouted.

"The morphing grid is fixed!" Andrew announced.

"And we got our ranger powers back! Thanks Alpha!" Ronny exclaimed.

"Ai yiyiyi! It feels good to be useful again!" The robot grinned.

"Tell us about it!" Dax said making everyone laugh.

When the alarm went off again the veteran rangers handed the Operation Overdrive rangers their Morphers.

"Ready for action?" Adam asked Mac.

"You know it!" He announced.

"I can't wait to rub this in Rocky's face." Ember grinned as they set out.

Their place of choice for the battle was a valley and there stood all their enemies.

The rangers faced them and they glared at the rangers.

"Ready?"

"READY!" They announced.

"ZAXLEY POWER UP! UNLEASH THE WOLF!" Ember shouted.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! MASTODON!"  
"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

"But how!" Thrax cried. "I took your powers away!"

"That's what you thought!"  
"But once a ranger!"

"Always a ranger!"

"Come my evil alliance! Attack!"

"I'm going to love this!" Ember grinned.

And she did the fight was epic and she got to enter battle against Thrax with Adam.

This fight for years to come she would state would be the greatest fight she had ever had.

Even behind the fight against Citius.

Out came the old Wolf Blaster and two shots dented Thrax's defences enough for Adam to get the Z staff that once belonged to Lord Zedd out of Thrax's reaches with his axe but unfortunately the axe was knocked out of his hand.

Adam summoned the Defender Vest and himself and Thrax began to fight before Thrax kicked back at Ember she dodged but it grazed her shoulder. "Dammit!"

"Shit." Ember mumbled then dodged a punch from Thrax. "Dude. No one ever tell you not to hit a woman? Jerk." She hissed dodging two more and slamming her knee into his gut.

"Asshole….." She growled. And he grabbed her by the neck.

"Pathetic woman….." He snarled and was met by another knee to his gut and he dropped her.

"I've been called worse you ugly dipshit." She stated smirking and took a step back.

Adam punched Thrax straight in the chest the same time he went to hit Adam shattering the Defenders Vest.

Thrax picked up the staff and attacked Adam and Ember again.

Adam flipped through the air rolling onto the ground and picking up his Power Axe.

He slashed Thrax and the son of Rita and Zedd was soon destroyed by the Sentinel Knight who appeared to fight his old enemy.

"His evil legacy is over!"

"But ours isn't!" The other members of the Evil Alliance shouted and the rangers lined up.

"We'll see about that!"

All together they brought out their signature weapons and fired.

It hurt and shocked the Evil Alliance who teleported away caring more about the Corona Aurora and the safety of their evil asses.

"Now that's what I call Ranger power."

"You've got that right!"

-LATER-

"First I was glad that you came….then I was mad that you stayed…now I'm sad that you're leaving…" Dax sighed.

"Yeah we're really gonna miss you."

"And we're gonna miss you too." Kira smiled.

Spencer walked in with a massive rack of toast.

"You're toast master Bridge."

"Is it…." He wiggled his fingers.

"The buttery-ist!"

Bridge went to take the top slice of toast but fast fingers swiped it from him.

"Ember!" He groaned.

"Oh boo-who future boy. You're not the one eating for two over here!" She shot at him and the entire room stilled.

In her head she counted….three…two…one….

"You're pregnant!" Adam and most of the other people in the room yelped.

"Uh huh." She nodded smiling and running a hand through his hair. "And you're telling Tommy…and Rocky….and Jason….and my boys….good luck with that."

He groaned but it was totally fake. "They're gonna kill me."

"Yeah they probably will…." She nodded but the two grinned at each other as he put her hands on her stomach eyes lighting up.

"There we go!" Tori grinned as everyone congratulated them. "A reason for everyone to have a reunion. To meet the baby!"

"And you're wedding." Ember smiled.

"What?" She half-laughed eyes widening.

"Ring. Around your neck. It's how I wore my wedding and engagement ring during this mission. Sorry Tori I know all the female ranger tricks…I invented them." She told her smiling but Tori blushed.

"Uh…..okay but guys remember we're only a phone call away." She told them handing Andrew her card.

"Tori Hanson Custom Surfboards. Impressive."  
"And guys feel free to drop into the Rocky Porium any time. I'll give you a ten percent discount. I'll be a laugh."

"And I'm going to come see you guys. I'll give you the CD I'm working on."

"So Alpha ready to head back to Angel Grove. You know I could use some work in my dojo...especially since I'll be apparently dead because what three red rangers are going to want my head for getting my wife pregnant." Adam stated ending smartly and looking at his wife sitting on the couch who stuck up four fingers and smiled.

"Four red rangers. Finn, Jason, Rocky and my dear brother Tommy…also Rocky was blue so two blue rangers technically, one yellow, we'll count all of Tommy's shall we? That'd make it two green, one white, one black and a gold ranger vying for your head."

He rolled his eyes as everyone laughed.

"See Alpha? I'm definitely going to need some help!"  
"You bet! Anything's better then that crate."

"Oh I nearly forgot!" Ember yelped standing up and looking at the Overdrive rangers.

"Just in case something happens with the morphing grid again and as a power up for your Zords…also they're great fun…" She whistled and two mini Zord like dogs came bounding in wagging their tails.

"Hey guys!" Adam grinned and Alpha clapped his hands excitedly at his old friends.

"Overdrive Rangers, Andrew, Bridge, Xander, Tori and Kira…this is Adair and Aztec."

"Hi!" Adair barked happily his robotic voice chirping with delight and the rangers laughed.

It was obvious the two baby Zords…wolves…dogs…whatever would have a home in the Hartford house.

"Okay guys one more time for old times sake!" Mac said as they put their hands in.

"Go, go power rangers!" They shouted and lifted their hands to the sky.

It was a mad couple of weeks….but Ember would always say they were some of the greatest in her entire life….

* * *

**I'M HOME! MISS ME?**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Perfect

**Guys….it's…the end….**

***CRY, CRY, CRY, CRY, CRY!***

**I can't believe I actually made it to the epilogue…**

**Who knows I might by back with a spin off for the Legend War once it's out but for now…**

**Don't worry I'll be back with more Power rangers fun soon!**

**I've already got ideas.**

**So for the last time….**

**I do not own Power rangers just Ember and any other character I've created.**

**You guys have stuck with me through this story and for that this chapter is to all those who reviewed.**

**I love you all.**

* * *

Years later….

Eldest son Flynn Jace entered the kitchen first on Saturday like he usually did in his red and black plaid pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt.

"Hey Mom…Hey Dad." The seventeen year old yawned and sat down at the table as his mom passed him his pancakes.

"Hey Flynn sleep well?"

"Uh huh….still tired though…"  
"Of course you are." Ember chuckled.

Flynn looked just like Ember, same skin tone, his bone structure was more masculine but he is a boy but the shape of the face was the same…

His dark hair was wavy if let grow and his dark eyes were the mirror image of his mother's.

He even held her interest in music especially the guitar.

The male was training under Jason one of his namesakes and was dating Zayden and Kat's eldest sixteen year old nearly seventeen Amber.

The next two to crash into the kitchen and yes I mean crash were fifteen year old twins Rocko and Hayden.

And they were exactly like their godfathers, their namesakes.

Rocko like Rocky loved his friends, family and plain having fun enjoying martial arts like the rest of his family and anything to do with the beach including parties on the beach.

Since Ember spent so much time on the beach at Whitetail as the dorm house was only a three minutes walk away…literally you turned the corner and it was there she'd gained a love for surfing….it was natural and her board was now mailed with four others on the wall of Dreamies her old hangout during her Zaxley days.

Those four others were coloured red, blue, green and yellow while hers gleamed black.

Hayden was equally fun-loving and a great guy for electronics….though Ember swore is Zayden ever taught her son to make those mini bombs the girl used to carry around she'd have his head….

Like their godfathers…they had an endless appetite that never seemed to be sated.

They were identical with Adam's curly hair, Ember's eyes and a mix of the duo's skin tone and facial features….few could tell them apart if you didn't know them or their habits.

Rocko liked red.

Hayden liked blue…

And also like their godfathers they were terrified of their mother.

Finally the last of the Park children entered the kitchen.

Thirteen year old Everly Park floated into the kitchen.

And that's when Adam had to grin.

Where Flynn looked like Ember and the twins a mix of the two Everly gained her looks from him and him alone.

Curly black hair, the flawless skin of her father and warm chocolate eyes.

Already dressed the black denim shorts were tied with a green silky scarf as a belt her belt t-shirt was form fitting a single silver chain around her neck.

She was stunning and he took great pride in the fact she was his daughter

Everly was the youngest of the group and like her mother was addicted to giant cookies and music.

What Adam didn't know was that she had a massive crush on Zhane and Karone's son Caelum.

"Heya." She chirped as her mom set her breakfast down in front of her. "Thanks mom."

A knock on the back door had Rocky popping his head in. "Morning everybody…oh I see you made pancakes!" He grinned.

"Yours is on the stove." Ember told her cousin who grinned wider.

Aisha had taken their son Andy to soccer earlier that morning so he most have been starving…

Note the sarcasm.

"Hey Uncle Rocky!" Rocko began.

"Whatever you're planning don't even think about it." Their mother said quickly and their shoulders sagged.

Rocky laughed. "Lighten up Ember!"

"Shut up Rocky or I'll take those pancakes off you." She told him and he looked at his godson.

"Listen to your mother." He said hastily and protected his pancakes from thieving hands that could belong to a former Black and Silver ranger.

"Whatever Monkey-boy." Ember shook her head.

Adam chuckled. It was that fear of his She-Wolf that kept him from getting killed when he first broke the news to the boys that Ember was pregnant….

That had been both terrifying and hilarious.

Zayden had congratulated him quickly but his handshake nearly broke his hand, wrist, arm…..pretty much from the top of his shoulder straight to the tips of his fingers on his right arm.

Damn that elephant enhanced strength.

Finn was actually okay with it. He laughed loudly and hugged the girl he considered his baby sister and said he couldn't wait to meet the first ever heir to the Zaxley ranger legacy.

Tommy, Rocky and Jason…..

Well…

Jason snapped out of the pregnancy announcement shock first folded his arms over his chest and stated to Adam. "Run."

Tommy followed suit and clenched his fists hissing through clenched teeth for Adam to run because he was a dead man.

Rocky like all those years ago when Adam got chased for placing a hickey on Ember's neck hung back and walked out with his cousin to make sure they didn't kill the father of Ember's children.

Adam looked around his kitchen.

His best friend playfully arguing with his wife who was still as stunning as the first time he saw her that faithfully day all those years ago.

Hayden and Rocko were talking to each other about creating a motor for their bikes.

Yeah like Adam was going to let that happen….

Because he knew they'd do it.

They'd find a way.

They always did.

Flynn was texting under the table probably to Amber.

Amber of course was just as pretty as his parents were.

Yes Zayden was as Tanya put it "That hot….so hot that he's a guy that can be called pretty and get away with it."

She had the sandy hair of her father and the blue eyes of her mother.

She was sweet faced and tempered with a hint of mischief in her.

Like Adam had before him, Flynn had fallen hook like and sinker for her.

Maybe Park boys where attracted to Zaxley DNA.

Or maybe it was names ending in 'MBER'….

Who knows?

He looked toward his youngest and found her looking at him.

Suddenly she grinned widely and he smiled back. Her grin could light up the room in his opinion.

Ember worried about any boy who tried to date her.

Adam the ninja master he was, the Great Black Frog ninjetti would never let a boy two miles within his precious Everly.

Thank god he didn't know about her crush on Caelum.

Ember looked up and met her husband's eyes.

Everything else could change around her, the kids could tear the house apart…she could still look into those eyes that never wavered and everything would be alright again no matter what.

It had been that way since she was fifteen….and it would be that way when Flynn went to collage, when Hayden and Rocko moved out and when Everly got married…

Under the table he slipped his hand into hers like he used to in the Youth Centre.

A slight smile grew on her face and she looked at him as Rocky began to talk to the twins.

She squeezed his hand and a rush of electricity roared through his veins and she smiled.

Life was perfect.

And it had taken a lot to get it there….

* * *

**OMG CRY! **

**It's over guys….**

**BUT!**

**I already have an idea for another story that I'm pondering so I might be back with more love for Mr Park! **

**X-o-x **

**Ali Out. **


End file.
